Mass Effect: Rook
by TheTerryman
Summary: Jack Kasra dies and awakens in a place and time he doesn't know. Changed, he struggles to cope with his new surroundings and lack of humanity. With some luck, and a few friends, he hopes to find his place. I own nothing. ME is property of bioware.
1. Chapter 1

**Mass Effect: Rook**

Hey. Just wanted to let you all in on a few things. First of all, Bioware owns this, I'm just playing with it. :P

Secondly, I tend to jump between first and third person. I try to keep it pretty uniform, but sometimes things slip through the cracks.

Lastly, If I screw something up, let me know. I do this for fun and because I enjoy it. I'm not above editing the thing if someone points out something in the reviews.

Well that's all. Enjoy. If you feel like reviewing or commenting, all the better.

Mass Effect: Rook

Chapter 1

The alarm on my phone was going off, pulling me out of my slumber. It took a second to realize where I was. I sat up in the dark room, disoriented. I looked around and light was seeping in through the seam of the curtains. The warm form lying next to me stirred.  
>"Jack?" a sleepy feminine voice said.<br>"Ah." I said, realization of my location dawning on me as I shook the drowziness away. I was with my girlfriend. I had crashed at her place after a long day at work instead of making the hour drive back to my apartment.  
>"Jack, what's up?" she repeated, stifling a yawn. I could tell she was just barely awake.<p>

"Don't worry about it, Love. Just getting ready to head back home. Thanks for letting me crash here." My eyes had adjusted to the darkness by now so I leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead before standing at edge of the bed.  
>"Mkay," she said, "be sure to drive safe. I'll see you later." The last sentence came out as a yawn, and she almost instananeously fell asleep after she said it. I leaned down and gently gave her another kiss before I exited her room and entered the bathroom to take a shower.<p>

I took a quick glance in the mirror as I got dressed. I'm a tall guy. 6' 4" without shoes on. I have a large build, weighing in at 250 pounds. I could stand to lose a few pounds off my gut, but between work and hitting the gym at my apartment, I'm still a stronger-than-average guy. I just love my fatty foods. I threw on a shirt and brushed back my thick brown hair. "I really gotta get a haircut," I mutter to myself as I finish getting dressed.

I step out of the restroom, grab my bag and my guitar in its case and head out the door. I quickly load up my car and begin the drive back to my apartment. I'm pretty much on autopilot since I have made this drive so many times, but I have to hurry because I have a meeting with the school today. Classes for the fall semester at my university are starting up soon and I haven't gotten registered yet.

Suddenly I hear a deep horn blare. I look to my left to see that a semi-truck and trailer blow through a stop sign. I barely have time for my brain to register the thought as the huge vehicle plows into the side of my car. An excruciating pain racks my body as I feel my left side shatter. I can't even comprehend the number of bones that had just broken. Both vehicles lurch to the side as the truck driver attempts to keep from flying through the rest of the intersection. I don't even realize this though. I try to get my phone out but my arm won't respond. I can taste blood in my mouth and I can't move anything. I don't even feel any pain anymore. This can't be good. Vision starts to blur as the magnitude of my situation kicks in: I'm going to die. I feel like I should be panicking...but I'm not. I'm just thinking about my life...the things that will be gone.

My siblings.

My parents.

My friends.

My bandmates.

My girlfriend.

I didn't expect this. But I guess no one really sees death coming in this way. I'm just another participant in an endless cycle. I lived. Now I'm dying. Others will do so as well. So it is. So it will always be.

I am numb. Darkness swirls at the edges of my consciousness. I can feel myself slipping away. I prepare myself to go meet my creator just as everything fades to black. My last sensation of of being pulled away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Darkness. Why so much darkness? Is this heaven? Hell? Purgatory? I thought there was supposed to be a light. Something. Is this it? NO! I can't accept this! I was at peace with death but not with an eternity of nothing! _

"No!" I hear myself say as I hit my head on something. "Fuck! Dammit, that hurt!"...wait. I can hear myself. I just felt pain. I touch my face, my shoulders, check all my limbs. I'm alive...but how? The panic that never came as I was dying suddenly grips me. Am I buried alive?...No, there is far too much room, and I'm sitting with my back up against something.

I raise my arms straight out from my sides and I feel steel. I realize this is what my back is up against as well. I lean forward and extend my arm forward. Steel there too. Palms up, I slowly raise my hands. Sure enough, more steel. I'm in a box. Or crate. Shipping container. Something about 5' by 5'. I fight back the urge to panic again and feel my pockets. Wallet. Picks. Cell phone. Hm... I check my phone. No signal, but the light from the screen illuminates the area enough for me to see. I start checking for a latch mechanism of some sort and I find it pretty quickly. I take out my wallet and grab the thin metal piece out of it. I use the piece to fiddle with the mechanism and after about 8 minutes, I have opened the latch. With a big push I'm able to open the top of the container.

The initial brightness hurts my eyes, but they adjust after a few moments.

"I'm glad you taught me how to pick a lock, bro. I'm lucky they didn't decide to stack these things." I mutter this to myself and can't hold back a chuckle.

Realizing I have no clue where I am, I take a look around. It seems to be dusk. There is a multitude of similar shipping containers around me. There is a building in the distance. I hop out of the crate and begin making my way toward it when I notice what appears to be a utility shed off to my right. It basically looks like a giant shipping container. Like one that you would see on a freight barge or something. Thing is, this thing has a door built into the side of it. I approach the door and a green...thing appears in front of it. A holographic interface? Questions race through my mind but I push them aside. I need to find out where I am and what is going on.

I touch the holographic "button" and the door opens. Inside is what appears to be an office. There is desk, chair, and an inactive...computer? No. Whatever it is, it's not turned on. Caddy cornered to the entrance is the exit and by that exit is what appears to be an open locker. Inside I see a vest of body armor and a pistol. I decide to take them. Hell, for all I know I may be kidnapped. Better to be safe than sorry. Something about this pistol is strange though. I've never seen a gun like it. It expands from a contracted shape in my hand. I find the clip release, see that it's loaded (however the ammo looked like miniature heat sinks) and a quick once-over on the gun gets me familiarized with it's weight and the location of the safety. Plus side to having a brother who was in the military and an uncle with a Class 3 gun license is that I can figure my way around a firearm pretty well.

I thumb on the safety and slide the gun into the back of my pants and I put the vest on underneath my shirt. Armored and armed, I leave the mobile office just in time to see a woman in a white coat walking towards the building I saw earlier. Keeping one hand on the gun, I run toward her, yelling and waving my free hand.

"HEY! MISS! Excuse me!"

She stops turns around, a confused look on her face. I close the distance between us pretty quickly and stop in front of her.

"Miss, can you tell me where I am? I have no clue how I got here." As I say this, she holds up her wrist and a holographic interface roughly shaped like a glove appears.

She says something to me but I can't understand it. It sounds chinese.

"I can't understand you. Can you understand me?"

She nods her head and points to my wrist, saying something else with a quizzical look on her face. I takes me a second, but I think I know what she's asking.

"No. I don't have one of those. Is there anyone here who speaks English?" I say to her, becoming slightly exasperated.

She motions for me to follow her and continues walking toward the building. I comply and soon we are inside. She leads me up a set of stairs, through a hallway, and into an office. Behind the desk sits a man who appears to be in his sixties with a slim build, white hair, and a kind face.

"Hello, Sarah. Who is our guest?" He says in a British accent.

I take a cautious step forward, kind face aside, I'm still not sure if I can trust these people.

"Sir, my name is Jack and I don't know where I am or how I got here."

He looks me over before replying, "Well, Jack, you are in a restricted, private research center. Please state your true business before I call security." And with that he reached for a button on his console. Without thinking I pull my gun and level it at his head, thumbing off the safety. His hand stops.

"What is the meaning of this?" he yells.

"I'm telling the truth." I say, "For all I know, you kidnapped me. I woke up in one of your shipping crates. I just want to know where I am and how to get back home. I don't want trouble and I have only been where your...?"

"Assistant," he said.

"I've only been where your assistant has led me. I trust she would not compromise your research, right?"

After a bit of silence, he folds his hands on top of the desk.

"I've been around for a while, young man. Corporate espionage is one of the hazards of cutting edge research. That being said, you're not lying. I've seen many, many liars in my day and I can pick them out without even trying at this point. I just wanted to gauge your reaction. I'm sorry, Jack. My name is Dr. Owen Timothy"

I feel like he is saying this partly out of truth but mainly to save face. At any rate I lower the weapon.

"Ok, Dr. Timothy"

"Now, I see you don't have an omni-tool. Why is that?" he asks me.

"I'm sorry sir...an omni-what?" I reply. "All I have is my wallet, some guitar picks, and my cell phone." I say, holding said objects in front of him.

"My word, son. A cell phone? Those have been obsolete for a hundred years!" He takes the phone and turns it in his hand. "This is in pristine condition! You could sell this for 30,000 credits, easily." Setting the phone down, he looked through my wallet, taking out my driver's license. At this his eyes widened incredibly. He kept looking at me and back to the license. He then activated his omnitool, scanning the phone, wallet, license, and myself. Then he just sat there, with the most dumbfounded look I have ever seen on a human.

"Jack," he began, "how in heavens are you 193 years old?"

"Sir...I'm only 21...what the hell are you talking about?" came my reply. The look on his face was that of a man who had just made the breakthrough of a lifetime.

"What date is it?" he asked.

"August 15th, 2011"

"Look at your phone, son."

Slightly annoyed I snatch the phone from him and...holy shit...January 21st... 2183? What the...?

"Sarah! Bring our guest some water! Sit down, Jack. I need you to answer some questions for me." he started, "First off, how long were you in that container?"

"Um... I'm not sure. Maybe half an hour to an hour"

"Ok, what do you remember before being in the crate?"

"I don't think you'd believe me, Doctor."

"Son, I have the healthiest looking almost-two-centuries-old person I have ever seen in front of me. Barring asari and krogan of course" He continued, "Humor me."

...What is he talking about?

"Jack?"

"Oh. Sorry. Well, doctor...before the crate... I...sorta...well, died. I was hit by a freight truck in my car and died within minutes. Next thing I know I'm in a crate and you know the rest."

Dr. Timothy's face practically lit up. "This is amazing! Jack, I need to run some data. Go see Miss Chung, she will get you set up with an omnitool and if you are hungry, she will bring you some food.

"Miss Chung, sir?"

"Sarah, Sarah Chung. Anyhow, I have an idea as to what happened to you, son, and once I've run the data, I'll send for you."

At this, the door opened and Sarah entered. She led me to what appeared to be a small clinic in the facility and ran her omnitool over me once again. She motioned for me to lay down on the bed and grabbed a needle and syringe.

"Hold on a second, miss..."

Before I could continue, she pointed over my shoulder. Like an idiot I turned to look and then felt the needle prick my neck. Seconds later I was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_"chip...too much riding on this...unknown variables..We need to use it..."_

_"Absolutely not...unethical...too much as it is."_

_Voices. I hear voices. Broken sentences. A man and a woman. What are they saying? Who are they? Where am I?_ These thoughts swim lazily through my brain as I slowly regain consciousness.

"Look, sir, he's waking up." says a familiar female voice.

"Fantastic! Good morning, Jack!" I hear the doctor add in.

It all comes back to me in an instant. I died, woke up in a crate, and now I've got some researcher gushing over how I got here. And I fell for the oldest trick in the book when that chinese girl injected a syringe into my neck! Dammit.

"What the hell did you do to me, _miss_?" I say, voice laced with venom at the last word. I sat up, and I was going to continue berating her when all at once it felt like my head was going to explode. I feel a hand gently press me back onto the medical bed.

"I'm sorry about that. In order to get accurate scans of your body, you needed to be unconscious. I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't have understood me."

I recognize the voice now as Sarah's.

"Why can I understand you now?" I ask.

"You've been outfitted with the newest model omnitool, courtesy of Dr. Timothy. They all run a universal translator." she replied. "Excuse me I have some more work to do" she said before heading out the door.

"Jack." Dr. Timothy cuts in, "you've been out for over 24 hours, and I think I have an accurate explanation as to how you are here."

"That's great, but can I have something for this headache?" Within moments of asking, Sarah injects something else into my neck. Within seconds I can feel relief from the throbbing pain in my skull. I thank her.

The doctor continued, "Right around the time you awoke in that crate, our sensors picked up a massive dark energy spike. Dark energy is something of a mystery to us. It is used in biotics but no one knows what other applications it can be applied to. That's what we are researching."

I nod my head, following him so far. He mentioned biotics.

"My theory is that when you died, your brain emitted one final wave of energy before you expired. When that happened, the infintessimal amount of variables that happened to be in perfect harmony, reacted to the catalyst of your last brainwave. This opened a wormhole, which broke you down to the subatomic level."

My common sense feels like it was just super-raped by science, but I have no reason not to believe him. From where I stand and what I had seen so far, it seems that I'm in the future or some alternate universe. Wow...I'm taking this surprisingly well..

Dr. Timothy looked down at me with a solemn look on his face.

"Jack, you had been stuck in that wormhole for 172 years, and for some reason you came out of it inside a shipping crate on a restricted access research facility. What's more, when you were reassembled, your body changed." Seeing the perplexed look cross my face as I looked into the mirror, he continued "Not noticeably, but on the molecular level. Jack, your DNA has changed. It retained all of your genetic information, but being in between dimensions caused alterations in your DNA. Even your cell structure has changed. Your body heals up much faster than a normal human. You would theoretically regenerate lost tissue faster as well, but I would not put that to the test too often. Your bones and muscles are more dense, causing a potential increase to physical strength. Your brain is processing information 50% faster than an average human. You will be able to adapt and learn quicker than anyone before you. And the knowledge and skills you already possess will progress faster than a normal man. You are a scientific marvel, young man."

There was a lot to what he had just told me, but only one thing was going through my mind.

"I'm...I'm not human anymore?" the shock in my voice was obvious.

"Well...strictly speaking... No you aren't, but then again you are. All of your regular DNA and genetic structure is there, it's just, for lack of better phrasing, better. But even your body has it's limits. You're not invincible, kid. And there is more...your headaches. They are caused by another change in your brain. The crate you appeared in was originally used to house faulty drive cores that were leaking element zero. It's basically the same as someone who had been exposed to incredibly high amounts of Eezo in the womb, but in an instant, and it was exposed to literally every atom of your existence. Jack, you're a biotic as well. Not just that, your biotic potential is unheard of in a human. With a proper biotic amp, and training, you would almost be able to put out as much biotic energy as an asari matriarch."

I take a few minutes to process all of this information. I'm not human. I'm a biotic. My brain is on overdrive. My body is strong, fast, and can regenerate. I'm a monster. Next he's going to be telling me I need blood to survive and I fucking sparkle in the goddamn sunlight. God, why is this happening to me? Now, I'm beginning to be a bit unnerved.

Reading my uneasiness, Dr. Timothy puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I can't imagine how you are feeling right now, Jack, but let me ask you something: do you believe in a higher power, fate, destiny?"

I look up at him. "Yeah. Sorta."

"Good, son. The scientist in me says that this was a chance occurrence. That you happened to be in the right place at the right time. The rest of me says you are here for a reason. You have essentially outlived everyone and everything you have ever loved. That is a heavy burden to bear. Don't give in to the darkness of despair. Find your path here. Do great things. Honor the memory of your loved ones, Jack." The doctor looks sincere in saying this.

"Thanks doc. It was so much easier to deal with this when I was the one dying." I say.

"I'm sure it was. Anyhow, Jack, I've booked passage for you on the next transport. You're going to a place called the Citadel. It's basically the governing hub of the galactic community. I also took the liberty of classifying the data in your records that implicates you as being from the past. As for your...enhancements, officially it says that you were kidnapped and made a subject of some tests as an infant that caused the changes over time, and when you were old enough, you fled from those who took you, making them believe you were dead. One more thing, I outfitted your omnitool with a special program that will mask your DNA from scanners. As far as the rest of the galaxy is concerned, you are a just a regular guy."

"I really appreciate it. Why are you doing this, doc?" I ask

"The galaxy is a big place, Jack. It's a terrible place to be alone. Consider me your first friend."

"You can count me among that number, too" I hear Sarah say from the doorway before she goes off to tackle another task.

"You are a wondrous discovery to the scientific community," the doctor said, "but you are also a person. I feel like there is a reason you are here. You need to find it."

I feel something swell inside me. Pride? Gratitude? I hold out my hand to the doctor and his assistant. They both shake it.

"Thank you doc-"

"Call me Owen."

"Very well, but I kinda like the sound of Doc. Thank you Owen. Thank you Sarah." I say, "One question though: How am I supposed to live on the Citadel? I have no money."

At this the doctor actually laughs.

"Well actually, your bank account never closed on Earth, and it has accrued 172 years worth of interest. You're rich, my friend. Not ridiculously so, but you have enough money to live well for several years on just that. I'm sure you will have found a job or something by that point"

I can't help but smile at this.

"Owen, I still have one question."

"Ask away" He says, turning to his terminal.

"Um...where am I, specifically?"

He turned his head back toward me.

"You're on a planet I can't name on the edge of the terminus systems. Your on a facility owned and operated by ExoGeni Corp, my employers. This research base if fully equipped for both the research we are doing as well as housing a barracks for security, and impressive store of weapons, as well as training areas and a firing range. We are pretty far from the rest of the civilized galaxy. Raiders and slavers are pretty common out here, so we are prepared for the possibility of an attack. Luckily, our research team flew in pretty much under the radar. The only people who know that we are here are my employers and you."

I began to form a question, but Doc cut me off.

"Transport ships are pretty normal out here. The ships get in orbit around the planet, quickly shuttle supplies and leave before anyone notices."

"And I'm going to be leaving on one of these transports?"

"Correct. The transport should be here in two days time."

"Ok. And what should I do in the meantime? I'm willing to help out in any capacity you deem necessary."

At this the doc once again looks up before saying, "We don't require anything like that from you, but you can bunk with the security personnel. You can talk to Joseph Baker, the security chief, if you still want something to do. The kitchen is also in the security quarters if you are hungry. Now, as much as I would like to continue chatting with a time traveller, I must get back to work."

"Of course, Doc." I say as I gather my things and turn to leave the clinic.

"Oh and Jack? Please go ahead and hang on to the bulletproof vest and pistol. You seem a bit more at ease with them. Also, stop by and see Sarah. She will outfit you with a biotic amp"

I gather the gun and armor from the counter, put on the vest, check the pistol, nod to Owen and continue out the door.

I should probably stop by and see Sarah and Mr. Baker, but if the sounds coming from my stomach were any indication, it was time for me to get some food. Following to directions on the wall, I find my way to the mess hall without any trouble. I pick my meal from an automated vending machine and take a seat at one of the tables. Not long into my meal, my thoughts begin to overwhelm me. I am starting over completely. My friends, family, girlfriend. They are all gone. I never got to say goodbye to any of them in person. I close my eyes and say a silent prayer for everyone in my past life...

Past life? I can't believe this is really how it is. In just over a day's time I went from worrying about school and everyday things to being dead, then thrusted over 170 years into the future. And on top of that, I can't even be classified as "human" anymore.

As I continue to be lost in thought, I hear the clack of a tray hitting the table directly across from me. I look up to see an older, tanned man of about 5' 7" of height with dark eyes and a huge smile. He is dressed in full body armor and has a military bearing that betrays the kindness that he exudes.

"Joseph Baker, chief of security." the man says, holding out a hand to me. "I hear you're gonna be keeping us company for a few days."

I shake the hand and smile.

"You heard right. I'm Jack. I was actually gonna go find you after I got some food in me. I was wondering if there was anything I could do to help out until the transport arrives."

"I'm sure we can figure out something," Joseph says, "but I was actually on my way to the firing range. I see you're carrying one of our M3 Predator pistols. Seeing as you've never fired anything outside of 21st century technology, I'll bet your itching to try it out."

I freeze up and stare at him.

"Don't worry, son. Doc Timothy briefed me on you. I'm the only one outside of the Doc, Sarah, and yourself to know. Your secret is safe with me."

I'm honestly not too worried about it at this point. So far everyone I have encountered seem trustworthy. I shrug my shoulders and follow Security Chief Baker to the firing range.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

_Control breathing, line up sights, pull trigger, absorb recoil. _

Like riding a bike, my body responds to the familiar process. Within seconds I have emptied the weapon. I feed in a new thermal clip and resume fire. The action brings a smile to my face. This gun is such a breeze to shoot. Recoil is nothing compared to the .45 and .454 caliber revolvers I was used to shooting in my spare time. It had even less recoil than my old 9mm. The accuracy of the weapon was insane though! Mass acclerated rounds fly so fast that they are hardly affected by wind and they hit like a freight train! I looked over to Joseph at the booth next to me. A slackjawed expression was plastered on his face.

"Holy shit! I know you have some enhancements but good god, man. That shooting put me and some of my Alliance buddies to shame." He gestures downrange. "You have consistent, fist-sized groupings up to 150 feet with that pistol. Even better and at longer range with the AR's and sniper rifles. With some more training, you could easily nab a special ops position."

I tried hold back my laughter and failed. "I don't think the Alliance is for me, Joseph. But thanks for the compliment. Honestly, part of it was my enhanced body, but part of it is that these guns are so much easier to shoot than the ones I grew up with. Some of your long range weapons even have onboard computers to compensate for trajectory altering factors on the fly! Soldiers in my day needed spotters and complex equations to accomplish that. Another thing, I'm not entirely ignorant on weapons and tactics. I've grown up around firearms and I went through some basic training for military service when I was 18, but decided against it. Spent plenty enough time getting screamed at by instructors, drilling, and shooting that most of the things they taught me stuck. Anyhow, thanks for the opportunity to shoot with you. I need to go find Sarah and get myself equipped with a biotic amp."

"You seem to be taking these changes really well, Jack. Can't say I would be as understanding in your position."

Yeah. I'm not so sure why I'm dealing so well, either.

"I think part of that has something to do with how my brain processes info now, but I've always been good at compartmentalizing. If it makes you feel better, I'll probably break down and cry like a girl later," I said with a big smile and we both laughed. "Later, Joseph."

"Come find me in my office later, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping, and I'm sure I can find something to keep you busy."

"Will do."

I turned around and headed for Doc Timothy's office. I figured I'd find Sarah tinkering around there somewhere. First I stopped by the restroom. After I took a much needed piss and washed my hands I looked to myself in the mirror. My beer gut was gone, was muscles held some more definition. These were things I noticed immediately after Doc brought up the changes in my cell structure, but something still seemed off. I was looking at my face. Studying it...My glasses! I wasn't wearing them. I hadn't been since Doc and Sarah woke me up from the anesthetic-induced sleep. Huh. I guess my body was writing itself. I felt like a little bit more of my humanity had just slipped away.

I left the restroom just in time to see Sarah come out of a nearby lab.

"Hey Sarah," I said to her. "I hear you need to set me up with a biotic amp."

"Kasra!" she said, "Yes, I was just taking care of the final touches on that, actually. Come with me."

I followed her into the lab she had just left. She sat me down in what reminded me of a dentist's chair. She told me to sit still as she took what appeared to be glorified hearing aids and placed them in my ear.

"Ok," she said, "The amp will need to calibrate to your specific biotic wavelengths. This is a prototype L5x implant, so there shouldn't be any problems in compatability."

"There _shouldn't_ be any problems?" I ask.

"Oh don't worry about it. You'll be fine. At worst, you may get a bit neaseous. Just sit back and relax while it calibrates."

The process only took about 10 minutes, but during that time I took the opportunity to study Sarah Chung. She had long brunette hair, pretty face, well toned body. She was definitely an attractive girl. Looking at her, I felt some pangs in my chest. My old girlfriend would be pissed if she saw me checking Sarah out. We had a "look but don't touch" rule. My girlfriend...ex-girlfriend now. She made me so happy. She helped me out of a pretty dark place when I first met her. Then we became friends, but I knew that we would end up together, and It happened within a couple months. Nearly a year later, and that girl had made me happier than I had ever been. Then I outlived her. She's gone now...No, it's not time to grieve. Save it for later. I look back to Sarah.

"So, how did you end up working with Doc Timothy?"

She looked up from the console. "Well, his employers, ExoGeni, were impressed with my thesis on dark energy that I wrote in college. They hired me right out of school and I was placed underneath Dr. Timothy." She smiled. "Owen is a great boss and friend. He has a strong code of ethics, unlike some of the other researchers that work for ExoGeni. I was so glad when I learned that Owen would be heading up this operation. I trust him to make the right choices. He says that there are some lines that should never be crossed, even in the name of science. He was always saying that science gained at the loss of one's humanity is tainted."

Humanity. There it was again. What am I now? I have never had a crisis of identity like this.

"Human. Something I am no longer." The words were heavy.

"Jack," she places a hand on my shoulder, "Dr. Timothy believes that your actions, choices, and heart dictate who you are. Not DNA. I agree with his philosophy"

"Maybe, at any rate I'm glad I didn't shoot him. Sorry about that by the way."

She laughs dismissively.

"Don't sweat it. You were -are- dealing with a lot." The console chimes. "Oh! The L5x is calibrated. You're all set."

Just then the door opened, letting in Doc.

"Speak of the devil," I say, "We were just talking about you. Good things I promise."

The doctor chuckles good-naturedly. "I see you've been outfitted with your amp. Once you arrive on the Citadel, go to Citadel Security and speak with Executor Pallin. I let him know of the non-sensitive aspects of your situation and he agreed to set you up with a biotic instructor. Also, Mr. Baker informed me of your firearms prowess, information that I also relayed to Pallin. He said that after an evaluation, you may be eligible for work with C-Sec."

"Doc, I.."

"You've thanked us enough, son."

"But all this stuff: the omnitool, the amp, the research on me... It had to be expensive. I'll gladly pay you-"

"I won't hear it! Do you have any idea how much money ExoGeni gives me for this research? They won't miss this. At any rate, just wanted to give you the news. Take care." Then he gave a small bow and left the room.

"I actually need to head out too," I say to Sarah, "I'm supposed to meet up with Joseph to see where my room is as well as to possibly help out."

"Ok. See you later, Jack." Sarah replied.

I left the lab and headed towards Joseph's office. I was looking forward to speaking with the man again. He was frank and honest. And I got the feeling he could be more than a little intimidating if he wanted to. Before I realize it, I'm standing outside his office. I knock.

"Come in." I hear from inside.

"Ah, Jackie-boy! Was just wondering when you were going to stop by. Come on, I have to do some evaluations on you to make Executor Pallin's decision easier, then I'll show you to your room."

I followed Joseph to a field with plenty of chest high walls and half a dozen inactive LOKI security mechs at the far end.

"Ok, kid. I'm going to be testing your ability to perform and take orders under stress." Then he clipped a box on my belt, I see a shimmer as a kinetic barrier forms around me, and he runs away to an elevated dias to watch.

"Eval begins NOW! Get to cover!"

Without thinking I slide into the nearest wall as I hear the mechs powering up. No worry. LOKI mechs are half-retarded, a few well placed pistol shots and-...Where the hell is my gun? Then I hear Joseph laughing as I look up to see him holding my firearm. Son of a-

"There is an assault rifle 15 meters in front of you. Follow my orders and I'll get you there. Now prepare to clear cover."

I brace up against the wall. "Clear! Move up!"

Time seems to slow down as I clear the wall and storm the ten meters to the next wall. I'm able to anticipate the trajectory of the mech's shots before they fire. I hear a single round ping off my shields just as I slide in.

"Hold. Hold. Hold. Move up, soldier!"

I clear the wall, close the distance, and grab the rifle.

"Engage enemy, Mr. Kasra!"

I pop up behind the wall and open fire on the mechs. Damn he really wanted me to get in their faces. They are within 6 meters of my position. Popping out of and ducking back behind cover, I shoot with controlled bursts taking down 3 in relatively short order. Reload. 2 more. Shields gone. Duck. Reload. I pop up one last time; the mech is just out of arms reach. I pull the trigger...nothing. Just a click. Great. Future guns can still jam.

"FUCK!" I hear Joseph shout. That can't be good...

The mech opens fire. shields hold for just a couple seconds. The mech reloads and as it levels it's submachinegun on me...something happens. I feel a tingle at the back of my mind and as I fling my arm out defensively. Suddenly I'm bathed in a blue glow and the mech flies back 30 feet, slams into a rock, and explodes...so that was what it's like to use biotics.

"Hell yes!" I hear Joseph shout. "That was badass!"

"Close as hell is more like it, Joseph."

Joseph stands there for a second with a mischievious glint in his eye, then he burst out laughing. "Actually, that was all planned, except for your biotic display, that was a bonus."

"I thought I was gonna fucking die...again!"

"Sorry about that. Those mechs were firing non-lethal rounds and that third magazine was designed to jam. I needed to see how you would perform when presented with the unexpected obstacle of your gun jamming."

"Those are some intense tests, Joseph!"

"Comes with being in the military. Did my fair share of evaluations when I was Alliance. Then I retired and got hired by ExoGeni. Anyhow, good work, rookie. You followed orders fine, moved well under fire, and was able to keep your cool when your weapon failed, even managing to summon up some biotic power. I'll forward these results to the Doc and he'll get them to Pallin. Now, if you'll follow me, I'll take you to your room."

My "room" was actually a curtained-off area in the common area.

"Believe it or not, this place doesn't get used too often," Joseph started, "I thought about putting you in the barracks with the other security officers, but I figured you would appreciate the privacy, given everything you've been through in the past day and a half."

"Thanks, Joseph. It's appreciated."

I pull aside a curtain and we enter the room. On my cot there is sitting a large box.

"What's up with the box?" I ask him.

"Oh that? That's for you, man!" He gives me a punch on the shoulder. "Can't be heading out into the Terminus sytems armed with just that pistol, though I'm sure you could raise plenty of hell with it. Consider this a 'welcome to the galaxy/safe travels' present. Anyhow, open it up."

I grab the latches and open up the box. And I swear my jaw hit the floor.

"Yet another benefits of the Doc's deep pockets?" I ask.

"You better fuckin' believe it. Come on, man, put that shit on" Joseph sounded giddy with excitement.

I reach into the box and the first thing I pull out is a full body set of black and crimson Colossus heavy battle armor. After a few minutes I have it all on, except for the helmet which was lying on the bed. Then Joseph showed me how to sync the armor's kinetic barrier modulator and medigel applicators to my omnitool. Then I put on the helmet and once it seals, the inside of the visor lights up with a HUD displaying my shield strength and vitals.

"Fucking A!" I said, taking the helmet back off and setting it on the bed.

Joseph's smile reached from ear to ear. "Doc figured that with your enhances bone, cell, and muscle structure, heavy armor would be no problem. With that baby on, you can take a point blank shotgun blast, shields down, and walk away unscathed. Don't test it too much though. C'mon, Jack. There's more in that box."

I turn my attention back to the container. Inside I see a plethora of smaller cases. After taking them all out I begin to open them one by one. After lining the contents on my bed, I just stare at Joseph.

Joseph laughs at my expression. "Hell yes man. Vindicator battle rifle, Carnifex hand cannon, M23 Katana shotgun. And this baby" he hefts the last weapon in his hands, "an M92 Mantis Long Range Weapon System. With this you could shoot the wings off a housefly from a thousand yards."

I waste no time putting the weapons on the magnetic holsters built into my armor, beaming the whole time.

"Jesus Christ, Joseph. Does Doc Timothy expect me become a one-man wrecking crew? I have enough firepower here to hold off a small army."

Joseph once again places a hand on my shoulder. "Jack, Doc thinks you are here for a reason. That you're meant for something important, and after spending some time with you, I gotta say I agree with him. Enhancements aside, you are a great shot, followed orders well, and kept your cool under fire with no previous combat experience. He wants you to be as prepared as you can be. I don't typically buy into 'fate and destiny' but I'll make an exception in your case, and if the doc and I are wrong, then at the very least you'll have C-sec or a career in the Alliance to fall back on. Now get your armor off and get some sleep. I'm having you accompany my scouting unit into the surrounding countryside to check our alarm systems. Good work today, man."

"Thanks Joseph. For everything. See ya in the morning. If you see Doc, tell him I said thanks too"

Joseph nodded his head and ducked out of the curtain. I took off my new armor and weapons, sat them by my cot and crawled into bed. There was still an empty hole in my soul, I don't think it will ever completely go away, but at least I can find a bit of solice in working. I'm actually a bit excited to see what tomorrow brings. But, eventually the real, human side of me catches up with the insanity. My world is gone. My life is gone.

I cry for hours until there are no more tears left. Then finally sleep comes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I woke up on my cot in my curtained-off section of the common room inside the security barracks. I felt well-rested and calm, but at the same time my mind was racing. I was thinking about where and when I was. About the implications involved. I'm in the future according to the Mass Effect universe. Doc, Sarah, and Joseph all think I'm here for something important. The only thing that I can think of that would pull me across time and space, random occurrence aside, is Commander Shepard, the Eden Prime War, and the subsequent war with the Reapers. Since I know the Eden Prime incident happened mid-year in 2183 and it's only January 23rd, I figure I've got some time to prepare. Speaking of time, I take a look at the clock: 0530 hours.

I decide to head to the mess hall and get some breakfast and coffee. I stretch and and do some quick pushups and situps, testing the responsiveness of my "new" body. Since I'm expecting to hear from Joseph about the scouting assignment soon, I figure that it would be prudent to got ahead and get ready. I put on my armor and weapons, holding the helmet under my arm, then I make my way to the mess. To my surprise I see Doc Timothy sitting there in his pajamas having some coffee and a donut.

"Good morning Doc!" I say, getting my own food and sitting down across from him. "How are you?"

"Good morning, young Kasra. I see Joseph gave you the rest of our care package. The armaments suit you. You walk as if you were born wearing it. Also, I got his report on your performance evaluation. Good work, son. I'm impressed that you were able to lash out biotically with no prior training." He said with a smile. "and I am fine. How about yourself?"

Time to do some info digging.

"Thanks for the praise and for the weapons and armor, but the biotics weren't planned, trust me. It just sort of happened. But I'm feeling physically and mentally fantastic. Even my emotional bearing has a more postive outlook." I think back to my prayer for those from my past. "Anyhow, I was doing some research on the extranet, trying to familiarize myself with galactic happenings. I was checking out Eden Prime," I lied, " and I found data on how it is one of humanities most successful colonies, but there were also some reports of research teams there. Do you have any insight to share, Owen?"

I take a bite of my oatmeal and drink my coffee.

The doctor thoughtfully stroked his chin before replying, "Yes, I do seem to remember hearing something about geological scans from mining groups picking up readings that were strikingly similar to those of existing Prothean artifacts. If I remember correctly, they were going to begin excavation in a month or two."

Ok, so now I have a time table. Score!

"Sounds intense. Thanks Doc."

I finish the last of my oatmeal before saying, "Well, I need to head back to security to meet up with Joseph. He's taking me on a scouting mission. I think he really enjoys teaching me this stuff. He seems like a stand-up guy."

"That he is."

"See you later, Doctor."

"Jack, be careful out there. We intercepted some...disconcerting transmissions from what sounds like a batarian slaver ship. This has happened before and they should have no clue we are here, but I feel nervous about this one."

"I'll watch my step, Owen."

With that I headed back to security to meet up with Joseph. I got there just as he was coming out of his office.

"Mr. Kasra, I was just getting ready to wake you up, but since your already here I'll take you to meet the rest of the unit and we can get this show on the road."

"Sounds like a plan, Mr. Baker."

I follow Joseph into the vehicle hangar where there is a group of 3 other men. We make quick introductions before filing into what appears to be a smaller version of the Mako land vehicle. After fastening in our harnesses, Joseph put the pedal to the metal and we were off.

Within 10 minutes we make it to our first alarm hut. The other three men go and check the system while Joseph was explaining to me the finer points of infiltration, how to silently kill your enemy, and close quarters combat techniques. I begin to wonder all the things this man has done. Joseph continues lecturing me, showing me techniques, and generally being all mentor-y while the other men monitor the alarms.

Before I know it, the tech team had finished up the final, furthest alarm system and we began heading back to base. Joseph told me to sit in the cockpit for the ride back. I figure now is a good time to ask him that which has been nagging me.

"Joseph."

"Yeah?"

"You said you are ex-Alliance, right?

"Right."

"I don't think your average drill sergeant knows the shit you know. Fess up, man. What were you when you retired?"

Joseph facepalmed. "You really do catch on quick, don't ya, kid?"

"Hey man, I got a super-brain," I joke.

Joseph chuckles. "Whatever. But yeah, I rose up pretty high in the ranks during active duty. N7 Commando, actually. After a couple years of that, I did work as an instructor for the N7's it was a decent gig, but I got tired of hearing about my students dying; so I took an early retirement. I already told you the rest."

"Fair enough," I reply, "I just wanted to know the whole stor- Jesus Joseph! The fucking base!"

"...christ." he says.

There was smoke and fire billowing from many areas of the research center. As we approached, gunshots could be heard. Joseph parked the vehicle in the hangar and we all piled out, using it for cover. There were half a dozen foreign shuttles parked as well.

"Slavers." Joseph said solemnly. "With these shuttles and the ones I saw landed outside, we are looking at 40-50 enemy soldiers. Possibly more." He turns to the rest of the squad. "You guys know what our procedure is here: Rescue Dr. Timothy and Dr. Chung and the research. If that can't be done, we trash the research scuttle the base, and give these bastards a helluva going away present. Tech squad, you go about securing the research. The rookie and I will procure Dr. Timothy and Dr. Chung. Stay frosty, guys. Slavers have had to get pretty tricky in the last couple decades. Be ready for anything." He then turns to me, "Think you're up for this, Rookie? Hm..Rook. I like that. You just earned a nickname, Jackie-boy."

I set my jaw and nod.

"I won't let you down, Sir."

He slaps me on the back and we begin working our way into the compound. It's eerily quiet. The sounds of gunfire had dropped considerably. We entered the hallway that lead from security to research when we were met with a gruesome sight. Dead security officers were lying practically everywhere, but there were also a substantial number of dead batarians as well. The officers weren't in armor, meaning they were caught off-guard.

"This is a smash-n-grab." said Joseph, "They hit hard and fast. They caught security off-guard, the ones they didn't kill will have been disarmed and rounded up, they are probably already being shuttled back to the main ship; then they will discern and capture a high value target, if available."

"Doc and Sarah."

"Yes, Rook. We need to hurry. Be ready for trouble," Joseph said grimly.

I say a prayer in my head for the dead officers and we continue moving. We still hadn't encountered a single enemy, even as we were closing in on the last hundred meters to Doc's office. This doesn't feel right.

"This reeks of a trap, sir." I say to Joseph.

"I hear ya. This is messed." The lights flicker. "Tech squad wiped the databanks. Now the research data can't be smuggled out. Time to get the doctors."

We close in on Doc's office, each of us taking cover on either side of the door. On Joseph's signal we run in...and the room is empty. Everything is as it was before. No signs of a struggle.

"Doc and Sarah weren't in here. The room is completely intact. They must still be in the laboratory," Joseph says, and we make our way further down the hallway. Once we got to the lab we did the same as before, taking position on each side of the door, and on Joseph's signal we rushed in. Bound, gagged, and unconscious in the middle of the room were Doc and Sarah. Bait. I look over to Joseph and he nods his head. He and I take a back-to-back formation that he had showed me while scouting,. He is watching the door, I've got my eyes on our targets. I begin untying the two prisoners when Doc starts to stir, he mumbles something so I remove the cloth from his mouth as he barely croaks the famous words of admiral Ackbar: "It's a trap."

"Cloaked!" I hear Joseph yell, and as I turn around I see 10 batarians shimmer into existence, then I hear Joseph open fire. I feel time slow as my adrenaline pumps and I grab my Vindicator battle rifle from the floor. I put 5 round bursts into the heads of 4 batarians on reflex. Joseph nailed two. Four to go. As the remaining enemies open fire, I flip a nearby table on its side for Joseph and I to take cover behind.

"Good move," Joseph says as he leans out of cover and puts a round from his own Carnifex hand cannon right into the heads of two of the remaining batarians.

"Just thinking on the fly." I switch to my shotgun and squeeze the trigger twice, there is a red mist as two more batarians fall lifeless to the floor.

"In the clear for now, Ja- GET DOWN!" Then he shoves me to the floor just as a previously cloaked batarian levels his shotgun at where I had just been standing, and pulls the trigger.

"Joseph!" is all I'm able to say as Joseph takes a shotgun blast that was meant for me. His weakened shields gave way and fountains of crimson burst forth from his chest as he falls to the ground. In a rage and without thinking I rounded on the batarian. Willing my body to end him, to make him hurt. Blue energy flared around me and the batarian was thrown into the wall and I heard a satisfying snapping sound as his body was crushed under the biotic pressure. I hear the sound of footsteps and batarian shouts in the hallway. Enemy reinforcements. I try to close the door with my omnitool but they must have bypassed the door. Frustrated, I use biotically enhanced strength to pull it closed, just as I see half a dozen more slavers round the corner.

I walk over to my friend and kneel down beside him. I take off my helmet set it beside me. I can hear Joseph struggling for breath, I undo the seals on his helmet and remove it from his head. He was in rough shape.

Blood was seeping from underneath his armor and sputtering from his mouth. I supported his head as he looked up at me.

"Good...work...Rook...Save...them."

"We'll get them out of here safely. Both of us."

Then he manages to smile.

"Not..happening... Jackie...boy..." He coughs, more blood, "Don't take everything...at face value...watch your back...Make me proud...Rook."

One more smile, then I see the life fade from his eyes. I lower his head and close his eyelids. Yet another friend I have lost. I should have been paying more attention. I don't register the sound of the door opening. I look up to Doc, words forming on his lips. Then I feel something heavy hit the back of my head and slump to the side. As my head hit the floor, I heard voices.

"Fool, they are worthless when they are dead! Take the three humans onto the ship with the rest of them. The big one will fetch a...what's that damned human euphemism?... a pretty penny?"

"Fuck that, he is dying here and now."

"No, you idiot," I heard another say, "we aren't selling that one. Or killing him. Yet. Saren told us to contact him if we find anything out of the ordinary. Didn't you feel that outpour of biotic power earlier? The boss will want to see this one, and I don't think it would be wise to test his patience. Especially not after he gave us these cloaking interfaces."

_What the hell?_

Then my world went black for third time in a couple days. I hope this doesn't become a trend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Damn my head hurts. I can feel myself groan. There is a ringing in my ears. This seems so similar to the time Sarah drugged me. I can barely hear Sarah and Doc talking. They sound anxious. _"..ey...wake up..." _I hear Sarah's voice. It sounds clearer now. "_Come on...wake up..."_ I begin to stir..._

Everything comes flooding back to me. The scouting trip. The slaver attack. Fighting with batarians. I was supposed to get shot but Joseph...Joseph protected me with his life.

"Jack, wake up!" I hear Sarah say again.

I open my eyes. Feeling unusually groggy. "Man. Batarians hit har-"

Suddenly I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist as Sarah grabs me in an embrace and Dr. Timothy's hands rest on my shoulder.

"Thank god you're ok!" Sarah says, her eyes were red from where she had been crying.

"You were out for quite a while, son. Several hours," I hear Doc say. "You and Joseph protected us, Jack. Thank you."

I think back to Joseph.

_"Make...me...proud,..Rook"_

"Joseph," I whisper, "he only knew me for a couple days, but he sacrificed himself to save me. I don't deserve that."

"Joseph was a man of calculation and planning. He knew full well what he was doing, and he wouldn't have done it without whole-heartedly believing it was the right thing to do. Joseph put his faith in you with his dying breath, Jack. Honor his memory like I know you can."

"I told him I wouldn't let him down. I'll do my best, Doc," I said, "Joseph gave up everything so I could survive." I lower my head and say prayer for my dead friend. Out of respect, I see the Doc and Sarah lower their heads as well.

"My first time in space and it's aboard a slaver ship. I'm one lucky mofo."

Doc laughs in spite of himself. "I'm assuming you aren't going to be content being a slave for the rest of your life. Have a plan?"

Before I can even fully comprehend the question, I reply. Standing, pointing and pacing across the cell.

"We're in a cell on the batarian slaver ship along with approximately 50 other prisoners, completely unarmed. Something seems off about the cells, though, like they don't belong here. Chances are this "prison" is just a re-purposing of one of the ship's cargo bays. There are about 20 other cells as well, some of them occupied by security or lab personnel from the station, judging from their uniforms. However, most of the prisoners' clothes are different, indicating that we were not the first stop for this ship. I don't see any empty cells, so I'm guessing were going to be heading to whatever horrid bazaar deals in trading people, next. This room is pretty big, probably about three thousand square feet. This ship must be at least at least "frigate" class. Also, I see no guards; instead there are 15 security cameras placed in optimum locations on the surrounding walls. There is only one bulkhead leading into this room. Guards probably do most observation from a nearby security office, only coming in the prison to cause psychological trauma or, judging by old bloodstains on the floor, to make examples of belligerent prisoners."

I slowly raise my hand to my mouth, "Where the hell did that come from?"

"Amazing," Doc smiles, "it appears that you made all of those observations subconsciously. Simply amazing."

"...oh," I say, feeling a bit inhuman again. "You think that's typical?"

Sarah takes me by the shoulders and looks into my eyes, determined. "You ARE human. Do not be afraid of yourself. And, no, this shouldn't be typical. There is one crucial point you missed: your biotics."

I arch an eyebrow, realization of what she is saying beginning to dawn on me.

Sarah continued, "After you were knocked out, you were sedated with enough drugs to keep you unconscious for days, as it's the only simple way to incapacitate a biotic without killing them." Then she smiled, "However, It's only been about 4 hours. Your body filtered out the drug and you awoke, but your conscious mind was still feeling some of the effect, so your subconscious mind registered the situation faster." She sat back on the floor. "You didn't think I ONLY studied dark energy in school, did you?"

My spirits lift slightly. "Well, I don't anymore." Suddenly, worry grips me. "Wait a minute, I'm supposed to be asleep. Security cameras. God-"

The bulkhead opens and a dozen fully armed slavers pour into the room, weapons trained on all three of us.

"-dammit."

"Move and you're dead." says the leader. We nod in compliance as he enters the cell. "You," he gestures to me, "how are you awake?"

"I'm a light sleeper, I guess."

He punches me in the stomach. I double over for drama's sake, but it didn't hurt that bad. Thank you muscle density.

"Don't fuck with me, human." There is hatred in his four eyes. He points his weapon at Doc before looking back to me. "I'm Seargeant Calkut. You killed my brother down on that research station. I was gonna put a bullet in your head then and there but the captain wants you alive. So talk."

"I-"

"You put the wrong amount of tranquilizer in him. I saw, "Sarah lies, "Humans aren't like other alien races. All of us are different. Different genetic makeup, metabolisms, hormonal chemistry. Being off but even a small amount can have unpredictable outcomes."

"Hmph." He turns to his squad. "Who administered the drug?"

A batarian steps forward, "I did, sir."

He gestures to me, "Then you get to babysit our new guest." Then he turns back to us, "And just to make sure you don't get wise, biotic, I'm taking your little girlfriend with me." He snatches Sarah's arm and puts a gun to her head as he drags her, screaming, from the cell. I wanted to act, but I knew he wouldn't hesitate to end her life. "Don't worry," he says as a bestial look crosses his alien features, "I'll take very good 'care' of her." And he turns away. I feel an uncontrollable rage begin to swell, but for Sarah's safety, I can't act. Doc places an understanding hand on my arm and stands beside me.

"One more thing. This is for my brother!" He snaps back around and a shot rings out.

I watch in horror as Doc Timothy's head snaps back, a stream of blood tracing the arc...

_No..._

He falls backwards, light gone from his eyes...

_No!_

His body hits the floor, forever stilled...

_NO!_

"Old humans make piss poor slaves anyhow," says Calkut before he turns to his cohort. "Take the body away."

_Bastard! Fucking bastard!_

I try to be a good natured person. Evil is not something that comes easily to me. I try to maintain a level head and be patient. In fact, I made damn sure to learn as much patience as I could. When it comes to conflict, I always try to take the most peaceful route. Sure, I get mad, but I vent it constructively because I know what happens when I lose it. There is a side of me that loves to fight, shakes off pain, sharpens instincts; rabid. I could give a krogan switching to secondary systems a run for their money. Mile-long fuse with a nuke at the end.

This damned batarian just pushed me way over the edge.

Bloodwrath takes over. Primal instincts override everything. Biotic power begins flowing through me, flooding me with strength. I feel myself begin to lift off of the floor as blue light pulses from me in waves. Calkut spins and we lock eyes. There is a look on his face. Surprise? Anger? No, fear. He is afraid. I feel the corners of my lips turn upward. I don't care what happens, I'm going to end this motherfucker!

Time seems to stop.

I feel a presence wash over me.

I look at Sarah, arm locked in the Calkut's grasp. She will be in danger if I continue...

Control. Fight for control. This isn't me. I can't put her in more danger.

The feeling is gone. Things swing back into motion. I stand down. A slaver drags away the doctor's body quickly, too afraid to linger in my cell. And, aside from my personal watchdog, they all hurriedly leave.

I can't let my bestial side run the show or I'll be putting myself and others in danger, but diplomacy has long ran its course. I'll need to learn how to find a balance. Utilize power while maintaining control. I need a soldier's psychology. If I make it to the citadel, I'm sure C-Sec will be able to help. I'll just make due until then.

At any rate...it was comforting.

My thoughts shift back to what just happened..

Dammit, Doc, not you too. I say a prayer and shed a tear for my friend, but I'm not crippled by grief like with Joseph. I feel like death will become a normal occurrence, and I'm beginning to cope with it. But right now, I want blood. I have lost two friends in less than 24 hours. Unacceptable. Joseph and Owen will be avenged. I will free these prisoners, I will get Sarah back, and I _will_ show Calkut what his insides look like. My ancient ancestors would be proud.

I flash a predatory grin to my guard. He swallows nervously. "A-Anything fishy, human, and you will have plenty of new h-holes courtesy of this," he gestures to his rifle.

_Yeah. Sure. _"Oh, I'm terrified." He doesn't seem to appreciate my sarcasm.

Time to re-evaluate my situation. One guard, standing in the aisle in front of my cell, keeping constant watch on me. If I raise suspicion, I'll be dead. I know that in the Mass Effect universe, biotics can be used to create a damage-absorbing barrier, but I don't know how to do that on command yet. I can utilize enough unrefined, brute power to cause damage, but I'll need the guard to be distracted first.

The cell behind the guard contains another member of the security team, and he is looking right at me. He is ...one of the members from the tech unit from the scouting trip. I didn't think any of them survived. For the life of me I can't remember this guy's name. His eyes shift to the guard, who is just out of his reach. If the guard just moves back a little, Tech-man should be able to help me out. I look up at one of the cameras. With the cameras running it wouldn't make a difference. Batarian slavers would just pour into the room again. Tech-man follows my line-of-sight to the camera. In response he winks and uses an omnitool to hack the cams, I assume. How he smuggled it in, I don't know, but that's one problem down. Next he points to the guard and runs his index finger across his throat. No questions there.

"Hey watchdog."

"Shut up, human."

"Absolutely, but did you realize you're standing in a pool my friend's blood?"

"So?"

"Well, it seems to be eating away at the soles of your boots."

He looks down at his feet.

The two seconds it takes for him to check his boots is all I need to prepare a biotic throw that sends him hurtling through the door of tech-man's cell. No sooner does he hit the floor than tech-man unsheathes the batarian's combat knife and slits his throat with it. The slaver gurgles a few times before lying still. Tech-man then rummages through the various pouches in the slaver's armor before finding what he was searching for: a keycard. He walks to my cell, unlocking it.

"Glad to see we were on the same page, Rook." I cock an eybrow, to which he continues, "Chief Baker gave you that nickname, might as well use it. Anyhow, I looped their security feed. Simple but effective. Bought us at least 5 minutes. Ten at the most. Also got some data from our dead friend over there." He motions to the dead batarian, "Guard shift changes were saved on his omnitool. Seems only one guard monitors the security feed, and if something comes up, they send in the shock troops to scare the prisoners straight," He picks up the dead batarian's weapon, tossing it to me and then taking the slaver's side-arm for himself. I quickly familiarize myself with the new gun. It's not nearly as nice as my Vindicator, but it will do. He continues, "That's not all. The security room also leads into the armory."

I raise my hand to silence him.

"So we free the slaves, those willing to fight follow us, we kill the guard monitoring the sec feed, then arm up. From there we hijack the ship and head back to Citadel Space, Right? Oh and what's your name again?"

Tech-man nods his head. "That's right, and I'm James Fisher, tech specialist."

"Then let's not waste any time, James. Unlocking these cells will be tediou-"

James punches some holographic interfaces on his omnitool and all the cell doors open up. "Already scanned the keycard into my 'tool."

"Good work, Mr. Fisher," I say, "I'm impressed. Any good with that pistol?"

"Good enough. Probably better trained than most of these damned terrorists."

We spend the next precious minutes figuring out who among the rest of the prisoners is best suited to accompany us on our hijacking operation. We settle on 12 more of the security officers, while the remaining lab techs and officers keep the prison ward safe.

All of the hijacking squad line up behind James and myself.

"Once this door opens, James and I will take the security office," I say to our squad, "Once we do, James will come back out and signal for the rest of you. You will head in and arm up. Once you're armed, cover the hallway until the rest of the squad is properly equipped. Then we move toward the bridge. Hopefully we will be able to get the drop on these bastards before they can raise alarm. We killed a lot of these guys planetside, but they may have twice our number or more still. Things may get hairy, keep your composure."

"Yes, sir!" came the reply from the dozen officers. "Lets get them back for Chief Baker and Doc Timothy," I hear one say.

James turns his head around. "Ready when you are, Rook."

_The prisoners are counting on me; these men, my men, are counting on me; Sarah is counting on me. Time to put what I learned from Joseph to the test._

"On three:... One...two...three!"

The bulkhead opens and James and I file through. No guards in the hall. Good. I take cover by the door, scanning the hall as I hear the muffled report of James' pistol. I hear the door open and he taps my shoulder. "Got him," he whispers. Then he signals to the rest of the men who subsequently file through the security office to the small armory to get suited up. I instruct the first out of the room to cover the hall while I go check the armory for myself. I really want my gear back, Doc and Joseph gave me that equipment.

After just a minute or two I find my gear in a separate container. I bet Calkut or his captain were going to keep it for themselves. I quickly get suited up and armed, all of my weapons resting back on their magnetic holsters. I step back out into the hall, holding my Vindicator battle rifle.

"Ok men, we're taking this piece of shit ship," I look to James. "Bridge, Mr. Fisher?"

James pulls up a holographic representation of the ship.

"Take a right up ahead then continue straight, up a flight of stairs, then we continue straight ahead. There will be plenty of hallways to duck into if a firefight breaks out. Let's do it, Rook."

We make our way to the intersection when we see the first slaver. He had just come out of a doorway. He didn't have an opportunity to even register our presence before James put a mass accelerated round in his head...No sounds of footsteps.

"He must have been alone," James said.

"I doubt it, his buddies are probably just smart enough to..."

An alarm pealed throughout the ship.

"...raise an alarm. Shit. Move to the stairway! Run!"

Half a dozen batarians appeared further down the hall behind us, followed shortly after by a dozen more, but we were already running full tilt to the stairway by the time bullets started flying.

75 meters...a round pings off my shield.

50 meters...

25 meters..."Shield's down!" It was one of the security officers.

"James, we need that door closed as soon as we're clear!"

"Not a problem," he replied.

Sure enough, as soon as we cleared the doorway to the stairs, a bulkhead slammed down and locked.

"Any injuries?"

A security officer speaks up, "All superficial, sir. Nothing serious."

I smile. "Good. Up the stairs. Defensive positions around the doorway. They will be ready for us."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The last batarian fell from a barrage of rounds from the security team.

Turns out they weren't quite as ready for us as I was expecting. After only five or six minutes of fighting, we had whittled their numbers down to half a dozen.

"Listen to me," I said from the cover of the doorway, "We have you outnumbered, and by this time, the rest of the prisoners will be armed as well. This ship will be ours very soon. Surrender and you will be spared."

James gives me a curious look.

"Fuck you, human scum!" a batarian yelled, before emptying his assault rifle in our direction. I pop out and put a burst from my Vindicator across his face.

"But," I continued, "if you want to die here, that's fine with me too. 5 seconds to decide before my friends and I make the decision for you. 5."

"4."

"3"

"2"

"...fine! We'll surrender. Just don't kill us."

"You guys are smarter than your reputation gives you credit for. Out in the open. Now. Weapons on the ground and hands in the air."

The batarians comply.

"Bind them and place them in one of these rooms," I say to one of the security officers. "You," I grab one of the slavers, "Where is Calkut and your Captain?"

Silence.

I put my rifle underneath his chin and lock eyes with him. "I am not in the best of moods, friend. Do not make me ask again."

He relents, "Seargeant Calkut, the captain, and the human girl are on the bridge."

I lead him into the room with the others then James overrides the door commands, locking it.

"Alright," I say, turning to the security team. "James, you're with me. The rest of you, stay here and make sure we aren't followed."

"Yes sir, Rook," one of the men say.

_"Rook." Looks like your nickname for me is sticking, Joseph. _I smile.

"Lets go, Mr. Fisher."

James and I continue down the hallway until we are outside the door to the bridge. We each take position on either side of the door.

I feel different from earlier, my desire to see Calkut die is gone. He will pay for taking away Doc, but to kill him would be too easy...

"Try to incapacitate them if possible," I whisper to James. "I'll take one, you the other. I want to turn these bastards into the proper authorities. Just because they are murderers doesn't mean we need to be."

"You got it, Jack. Oh and so you know, you sound an awful lot like Joseph right now."

I hold back the urge to smile. I have to look intimidating afterall.

"3..2..1. go."

James opens the door. I see an unarmored Calkut standing behind a half naked Sarah, gun to her head and beside him is an unarmed batarian. The captain.

Before they can react, I put a round from my Carnifex into the shoulder of Calkut, and with a roar of pain, he drops the gun as sarah elbows him in the stomach and runs to me. Just then another shot rings out as I see the captain convulse and fall to the floor.

I look to James.

"Stun rounds," He says. "He'll be fine in a minute."

I nod and walk towards Calkut. "I think you should have thought twice before doing what you did. Doc Owen was a good man. He was kind to me. He helped me. And you took his life. What do you think I should do about that?"

Calkut pushed himself back to a wall with his legs, clutching his shoulder.

"There is little you understand, boy. Not to mention that you took my brother from me, human motherfucker!"

I kneel down in front of him. "That, I did. Right after he killed the man who saved my life. I regret taking life, but your brother had it coming. As do you."

With that last sentence I place the barrel of my gun against his head. Calkut squeezes his four eyes shut. "Then do it, human."

Instead of pulling the trigger, I wave my omnitool over his wound to apply some medigel.

"What the, hell?" he says, dumbfounded.

"Can't have you bleeding out before C-Sec get their hands on you."

He stares at me, smirking "You just don't have the balls to kill me."

I've had about enough of this. I grab him by the jaw. "Do NOT mistake my actions for weakness. Or pity. I killed most of your crew to get to you. They died fighting or surrendered. You do not deserve so much." I slam his head against the wall behind him. "There is nothing I would like more than to kill you with my bare hands, to make you feel more pain than you knew was possible. But you and the captain over there are the ranking officers on this ship. You have value to the authorities."

I backhand him, before standing up. "And by killing you, I would not be honoring the memories of the men you killed. James, please bind Calkut and the good captain."

James nods and gets to work.

I hear footsteps behind me and feel a hand on my shoulder, it's Sarah. I turn to her, seeing that she had put her clothes back on, and she buries her face in my chestplate. Not knowing what to do, I put my arms around her. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

She broke the embrace and looked up to me.

"No, I'm alright, "she replies. "He mainly just threatened me, but once the alarm went off and the gunshots were heard, he said that you had just signed me up for a life's worth of pain."

I shot a look of disgust to Calkut.

"He made me undress down to my bra and panties. I was so scared...my fear...It made him smile. It was a sickening grin. Then he said he would enjoy this as he began taking off his armor...and then he pulled me to him...next thing I know the door opened and no sooner do I see you than a shot rang out and he let go of me."

"Yeah, for no official combat training, he sure cleans house." I hear James say.

I turn to him and smile, "What can I say? I'm a quick learner, plus I had an ex-N7 commando showing me the ropes.

"James, can you please get this ship into Citadel space and let the Alliance know what went down here?"

"You got it, Rook."

Sarah turns to me, "Rook?"

"It's a nickname Joseph gave me once the attack on the research center started. Guess it stuck."

I walk back over to Calkut. "I have some questions for you."

"Whatever, human."

"Planetside, you mentioned your boss. Where you talking about the captain here?"

Calkut looked up. "No. This was some mysterious guy. We talked through his agents. I never even learned his name. He hooked us up with some cloaking devices in return for anything 'out of the ordinary' we picked up out here. Then we got the call to hit your research center. We were going to take you to him, but you broke out before we could make the call."

Hmm. That would have been unpleasant.

"James, I'm going to check on the security team and the rest of the prisoners. then check the ship for any remaining slavers" I say to the tech specialist.

"Ok, Rook."

"I'll come with you," says Sarah.

There ended up being several more slavers, but they surrendered without a fuss once they knew we had control of the ship. After that, Sarah and I went about setting everybody up with proper rooms and bunks until we make it back to safety. Sarah found the med bay on the ship and began administering some medical care to those that needed it. Before long, I felt the fatigue of the day's events pulling at me. I decided to get some food and head to bed.

I had picked a room near the bridge; somewhat isolated from everyone else. I took off my armor and weapons, stacking them in the corner of the room. I sat down on the edge of my bed, thinking about the past few days and how completely insane this all is.

Less than a week ago I was just a student and guitar player; now I'm something else. I've killed people now. After only 2 days of training with Joseph, my already considerable firearms proficiency went through the roof and I can learn faster than I've ever been able to. Once I watch someone do something or have them tell me how, I can replicate. My reflexes are so much faster. I'm stronger and smarter than I was before. I can regenerate tissue damage. It's a lot to take in, even now.

I hear a knock at the door.

"Come in." I say, looking up to see Sarah Chung walk in.

"Hey." She says. "..um..I just wanted to thank you...for ..you know...saving me. I don't want to think of what Calkut would have done if you hadn't shown up."

"Sarah," I say to her, "you, Doc, and Joseph all did so much for me. Helping you is the very least I could do. I would never have forgiven myself if he hurt you."

"I know you wouldn't. You are so kind." She sat down beside me at the edge of the bed. "but when Calkut killed Doc, your face, your eyes, they just had anger written on them. I have never seen anything like it. What happened?"

I turned and looked at Sarah. "He pushed me over the edge, Sarah. Every fiber of my being wanted to lash out and kill every single slaver in the room. Luckily I got a grip," I decided not to tell her about hearing a voice, "I realized that if I did that, you and possibly others would be killed. Joseph told me on the scouting trip that there is no place for blind fury on a battlefield when you're fighting for others or other's lives are at stake."

We sat in silence for a bit.

"Joseph will be missed," she said.

"They both will," I replied.

"So," she said in a cheerier voice, "what are you going to do when we get to the Citadel?"

"Well," I began, "I'm going to meet up with Executor Pallin in C-Sec and begin some official biotic training as well as combat training. After that, I'm sure something will come along" I was thinking about working my way onto Shepard's team, of course. "How about you?"

"Well, I'll probably get a desk job back at ExoGeni. We lost all that research data, so I'll have to start over from scratch, but it won't take near as long to get to where we were before."

She was quiet for a while before continuing. "I'll miss you. Once I head back to ExoGeni, I probably won't see you again."

"You'll be fine, Sarah." I say, "But, for what it's worth, I'll miss you too." I stand up. "Well I should probably be getting to- whoa!"

I feel Sarah grab my elbow and pull me back down, right before I feel her lips on mine.

I can't do this. She's so hot, but I can't do this. I break away.

"Sarah, I-"

"Shh. I know." she says, putting a finger on my lips. "It's hard to move on, but you will need to let go of her, Kasra. She would want you to move on." She began to unbutton her shirt, "Sex will be the hardest step to overcome, so we'll take care of that now. Consider this my contribution to you moving on. It will make falling for someone new in this galaxy much easier. Plus we just had a battle. Chalk it up to battle lust, ok? For me?"

"I don't know what to say."

She pushed my shoulders down on to the bed, straddling me. "It's ok. You need this. I need this. Will clear my head. Let's just enjoy this moment," she said removing the rest of her shirt. I had never expected this meek researcher to take charge like this.

Afterward, we laid in my bed, limbs entangled. I felt strangely...at peace. It was nice. I turn my head to see Sarah looking at me.

"That was great," she said. "I don't get to go out much at ExoGeni, and most of the guys there disgust me. How was it for you?"

I began to answer when she starts giggling.

"You're blushing! It's adorable!"

"..So?"

I continue, "ahem...anyhow, it was...well...pretty awesome. Kinda intense too. I, uh, definitely wasn't expecting...that.. from you, science girl."

She giggles again. "Everybody has to cut loose now and then, _Rook_." She smiles, "I think Joseph was onto something with that nickname. It suits you."

She gets up and begins to get dressed. I do the same.

"Sarah...thanks. That was not the type of therapy I was expecting, but I do feel more at peace now."

She once again giggles, "No, thank _you_. I needed that too, like I said. Plus, I've never had the opportunity to put an end to a 172 year long dry streak." She walked towards the door, giggling, then turned her head back to me and said, "I'm sure your future here will be bright. You have too many gifts for it not to be. I hope to hear of your accomplishments in the future, Rook."

Then she left. Something about that whole thing seemed...off. Forced. Whatever, it's been a stressful couple days. I closed my eyes got some much needed sleep.

I was lying in bed, having pleasant dreams about good times with my band mates. Particularly one night when they came over to the apartment and we all put a serious dent in my liquor cabinet and my roomate made sure we stayed out of trouble. I hope they all had fulfilling lives. They deserve that much.

Just as I was about to come out of my slumber, I hear knocking at my door. It was one of the security team.

"Rook, sir. Your presence is requested on the bridge. The Alliance responded to our distress beacon."

_All I needed was 5 more minutes of peaceful slumber..._

"Why do they need me?" I ask. "Isn't James the ranking officer on the security team now?" I got out of bed and began getting dressed in a spare security uniform Joseph had gave me.

"Well, technically, yes he is," the man said. "but Tech Specialist Fisher said he defers to you on this matter."

_This is a bit too much responsibility. I've only been in this universe a handful of days now. But then again, I did act in a leadership role when we took the ship back. Might as well give it a shot. _I sigh to myself. "I'll be right out, Sec officer."

Within moments I am fully dressed and making the short trip to the bridge. Just as I enter, I see the comm screen turn on and the...incredibly familiar face of an older woman appears.

_"I am Captain Hannah Shepard, Executive Officer aboard the Alliance dreadnought, SSV Kilimanjaro. We were doing routine patrols at the edge of the Terminus Systems when we picked up your distress signal." _Her eyes lock on me. _"We have this vessel flagged as a known slaver ship. Explain yourself."_

Hannah Shepard. Ok.

"Captain Shepard, you're right to have this vessel tagged as a slaver ship...because it is...well..was."

Her brow furrows.

"Roughly half the slaves on this ship are scienists and security officers that were picked up from a nearby planet, the rest were already on board. I am technically not part of the security but I trained with them, and I was captured with them. We fought the slavers on the ground before being captured, halving their number."

I stop for a moment, to see if she wanted to interject, then I continued,

"After a quick series of firefights, we took the ship back from the batarians running it. Many of them are dead now, but we managed to capture several alive, including the former captain and his right-hand sargeant." I take a breath. "Captain, we basically need escorted back to the Citadel and put in touch with C-Sec. These men are criminals and murderers and need to face justice. Also, many of the prisoners that were here before us are in pretty rough shape and need more medical attention than we can provide here."

I see the holographic image of Captain Shepard smile.

_"You may dock with the Kilimanjaro. We will have medical personnel ready to help. Have some men take them where they need to be. I will be heading to the bridge to speak with you personally, Mr...?"_

"Kasra." I say.

"We call him 'Rook'" I hear James interject from the pilot's seat.

_"Very well, Mr. Rook. I look forward to meeting you in person." _Then the comm line ended.

"James," I say to the engineer. "have some men go meet our guest."

"You got it, Jack. Good job handling yourself there, by the way. I'm telling ya, you've got some serious leadership skills in there."

"Thanks, James." I say, "I think you're giving me too much credit."

I hear the door open behind me.

"You led a bunch of unarmed prisoners against a well-armed team of slavers, retrieved weapons, and took their ship out from under them along with capturing their ranking officers." The voice was Sarah's. "He is giving credit where it is due, Jack."

I turn to Sarah, feeling a bit awkward after last night. "Good...morning Sarah. How did you sleep?"

She smiled. "I slept great. I was pretty exhausted after leaving your room. Then there were jelly legs..."

Suddenly James, who had been closing some programs at the pilot's terminal, jumped up. "Well, uh, I, uh, need to go meet that medical team and bring Captain Shepard back here."

"I should go with him." Sarah said, "Give the doctors a hand." Then she left as well. I stood alone on the bridge for only a couple of minutes, thinking to myself, when I heard the door open behind me again. Turning, I see Capt. Sheperd as well as James. The Captain approached me, hand extended. I shook it.

"Mr. Fisher here tells me that you are not a part of his security team." The Captain said.

"Actually, a man named Joseph Baker was their chief," I started, "but...he was killed by the slavers while saving my life. Took a point blank shotgun blast. He was my friend, taught me much, and I will miss him."

"Truly unfortunate." She said solemnly, "watching comrades die is the hardest part of battle. Have you ever been part of the military?"

"No, ma'am," time to use Doc's info,"I've had some very basic firearms training before, but the rest of my knowledge came from Joseph Baker," I neglected to tell her that it was only two day's worth of training. "this and the attack on the facility are my first real battlefield experiences."

"Joseph Baker," she mused to herself, "He wouldn't happen to be ex-alliance would he?"

I reply to the Captain, "Yes, maam. He was an N7."

"I served with him in my younger days. If Joseph was training you, it's no wonder these slavers fell. He always did know how to pick 'em." She said to me with a small laugh. "Well, the salvage teams should have moved everyone on to the Kilimanjaro, the slavers into the brig, and anything worth value into the cargo bays. Grab your things and we will head back onto my ship."

"Ma'am," I say to the captain. "What about _this_ ship?"

She then starts outright laughing. "We're gonna blow it up! This ship will hold no value to anyone other than another slaving group."

"Ma'am. The body of my friend, Dr. Owen Timothy is on the ship still."

"We attempted to find the body, but chances are he was ejected into space already."

"Oh...ok then, Captain."

Within the next fifteen minutes I had all my things packed up and loaded onto the Kilimanjaro. Then I went to the bridge to see Captain Shepard give the order to blow it.

As the slave ship erupted into flame and was ripped to shreds, I said a prayer.

For the men that died.

For Joseph.

For Doc.

You deserved more, but I hope this funeral pyre does you justice. I promise to not let either of you down.

Shepard's ship quickly left the wreckage behind.

"Hitting mass relay in 3..2..1.." I hear the pilot say.

We were now en route to the Citadel.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After being on the Kilimanjaro for a little while, I learned severl things: 1. that they were not running a full crew, so there was plenty of space for my team and the rest of the prisoners in the "barracks" section of the ship; and 2, That the trip to the Citadel would take about 24 hours due to a refueling stop we needed to make.

I was initially going to bunk with the rest of the team in the barracks, but Captain Shepard gave me one of empty rooms to myself when she realized how much equipment I had. It did not take long to get situated. I stacked my armor and weapons and cleaned them all thoroughly, using some extranet sites as reference. I was beginning to get used to just how fast my brain processed and utilized information. After giving my gear the attention it deserved, I laid down on my bunk, thinking about what I would do when I got to the Citadel. I took out my omnitool, bringing up the message application and an address that Doc had forwarded to me.

_To: Executor Pallin; C-Sec_

_From: Rook_

_Sir,_

_I believe you have heard of me from Doctor Owen Timothy of ExoGeni Corp as well as from his security chief, Joseph Baker. They had done some combat, medical, and biotic evaluations on me and sent them to you. You should already know of my situation and genetic differences and I am looking forward to- and am greatly appreciative of- the training your men are going to give me. I should be on the Citadel in a matter of days. I am currently on the SSV Kilimanjaro, an Alliance vessel that is captained by Hannah Sheperd._

_I do not know if you have recieved this data yet, but Dr. Timothy's research base was hit by slavers. We fought them as best we could, but were captured all the same. Fortunately, their sensitive data was deleted before the slavers stumbled upon it. Unfortunately, Mr. Baker died protecting us. Shortly thereafter, Doctor Timothy was killed and his body lost. _

_Captain Shepard is compiling a report of the events and will forward them to you once we are close to the Citadel. _

_-Rook._

_PS: I was thinking, and I would prefer it if not too many people knew my real name. When I parted from those who "enhanced" me, it was not on amiable terms. If they know I am alive and well, they will most likely want to secure their investment._

No sooner did I send the message than I hear a knock at the door.

"It's Captain Shepard. May I come in."

I open the door. "You don't need to ask permission to enter rooms on your own ship, miss. Anyway, what can I do for you?"

She stepped inside. "Well, I was going over your file. Lots of it was blacked out... as for the rest, I was impressed. Only two days of combat training, yet you scored higher on Baker's evaluation than most soldiers do after months of training."

She sat in a chair by the door, motioning for me to sit at the bed. "I spoke with Mr. Fisher. He gave me a play-by-play account of the raid to take over the slave ship. Not just anyone can lead, Mr. Rook, it takes something special. After going over all this data, I think you have that 'something. I will be sure to point out as much in my complementary report to Executor Pallin." Then she chuckled. "If you weren't scheduled to trained by C-Sec, I would snatch you up. The Alliance needs soldiers like you."

"To be fair, Captain, I had military training several years ago, when I was younger. I just didn't stick with it. And...I'm not really a normal human any longer."

"It apparently that training stuck with YOU, kid." She said with yet another smile.

"At any rate, I'm no soldier, ma'am. And I need to be on the Citadel. There's a lot I need to do"

Shepard chuckled good naturedly again. "Well, you could have fooled me." She looked over to my gear. "That's some nice equipment you've got there. Definitely better than standard issue. Must have cost quite a bit, young man."

"I'm don't know. The armor, the weapons, my new biotic amp...They were all gifts from Joseph and the Doctor. Something to remember them by as I go forth into the galaxy, I suppose. I tried to pay them for it, but they wouldn't have it."

Shepard began to stand up. "It's a shame they didn't make it, but I'm sure they are going to be proud of what you, and that gear, accomplish."

"You know, Captain. You're the fourth or fifth person to say that. About me, that is."

"It's just something that seems pretty evident is all. You have an...aura about you. I should know, since you remind me so much of my son, John. He's an N7 Commando. Held off a slaver attack on Elysium and was awarded the Star of Terra. I hope you get to meet him someday."

I can't help but to smile at her comparison. "Thank you, Captain Shepard. I hope I get to meet your son as well."

The Shepard opened the door, but before she left she turned an asked one more thing: "So why does your team call you Rook?"

I laugh. "It was a nickname Joseph gave me. It stuck really well."

"It suits you, son. Well, I'll leave you be. You look like you could use some more rest...so does that young lady, Miss Chung... ha ha ha.." I hear her laugh down the hallway then say something about young people's "stress relief."

After my talk with the captain, I did indeed lay down to get some sleep. By the time I woke up we were just leaving the fueling station and heading towards the mass relay that would take us to the Widow Nebula, to the Citadel. I must have been out for at least 12 hours. Most likely from combat fatigue and my brain processing the loss of Doc while I slept. After stretching out the kinks in my muscles I realized something: I stank! Time to grab a shower.

I grabbed some clothes and went in search of the showers, which was a challenge seeing as dreadnaughts are HUGE! But after about 30 minutes of searching and asking around I found my destination. I walked in to the large room and turned on one of the many nozzles. I let the hot water wash away all the tension and sweat. Afterward, I felt really refreshed. I got dressed and headed to the firing range to get some practice in.

The range on the ship was just what I was expecting. I spent a good 4 hours firing off different weapons, getting a feel for the way they all handled. The gunnery sergeant seemed impressed by my shooting, as did the other soldiers. I didn't really care though. I just blocked them out and kept practicing...until my stomach growled. Shit, how long HAD it been since I last ate? I checked in the Alliance weapons and headed to the mess hall.

After getting some military rations and water, I grabbed a seat. The food was very bland, but it was filling. I was just about to get up and leave when I saw James set his tray down in front of me.

"Good to see you, Rook. How's it going?"

"Same to you, James. And I'm fine. Spent a few hours over at the range. Just getting ready to head back to my bunk. I wanted to ask you something though: What's your plan when we get to the Citadel?"

James had just taken a bite of food so his answer was a bit delayed. "Well, I'll get back in touch with ExoGeni and get back to work. Maybe I'll probably get sent to some unregulated research planet like Noveria. But the pay is good, so I don't mind. Sarah's planning on doing the same. She wants to stay with those she knows." He grinned "and I already know your plan. Good luck with training and C-Sec."

I hold out my hand. "Thanks James. In that case, let me tell you that it has been an honor working with you. I hope our paths cross in the future."

I noticed that some of the rest of the security team were sitting down. And the scientists. And Sarah. And the rest of the prisoners. Soon the room was packed.

"Jack." Sarah began. "We wanted to come in here and thank you. Without you, more, if not all of us, would have been killed. Or slaves."

"That's right!" a sec officer said.

"Hell yes!" I hear another say.

Then they all closed in on me and before I know it, I'm surrounded by cheers and pats on the back and shoulders and people giving their thanks. It felt...really good. I just smiled and laughed with them, shaking hands and being jolly until everyone started to leave. Sarah and James were all that was left.

"It's been great knowing you, Mr. Kasra" Sarah said.

"Likewise." Said James.

I shake James' hand again and give Sarah a hug.

"In case I don't get the opportunity to say it when we get to the Citadel," I began, "thank you for everything you have helped me with. I'm sure our paths will cross in the future."

They both just nodded and smiled. James and Sarah headed to their bunks, and I headed to my room.

Just as I lay down, my omnitool pings.

_To: Rook_

_From: Executor Pallin_

_Greetings,_

_I was indeed informed of the unfortunate murder of Doctor Owen and Mr. Baker. I also just recieved Captain Shepard's report. I'm glad to know you avenged those men. C-Sec will be taking the batarians into custody once you dock. I'm intrigued by what these reports tell me. Looking forward to seeing what you can do, given your enhancements._

_I understand your desire to keep your name in the dark. I'll get it taken care of. _

_Take care until then._

_Pallin_

It felt like I had only just closed my eyes when an announcement came over the ships intercom stating that we were docking at the Citadel, near C-Sec.

_"Finally here_" I thought as I put my armor, weapons, and clothes in a couple duffel bags that Shepard provided.

I left my room and decided to leave the ship as quietly as I could. I had already said my goodbyes and didn't want my leaving to become a "thing." I navigated the ship until I found myself in front of the airlock.

"This is it. I'm finally at the Citadel." I muttered to myself.

"That you are." I turn to see Captain Shepard. "Planning on leaving without saying goodbye to the good captain who let you on her ship, are we?"

"I'm sorry Captain!" I stuttered, "I just wanted to sneak off without it becoming a fiasco and-"

"It's ok, kid." She cut me off, "Good luck on the Citadel. And beyond."

Before thinking about it, I snapped a salute to the captain. "Thank you for your assistance, Captain. I will not forget you, your ship, or your crew." Then I heard the airlock door hiss open, my cue to step into the decontamination bay.

"Take care of yourself, Miss Shepard." I say as the airlock begins to close.

"You too, Mr. Rook."

While I was standing in the decontamination bay I decided to download a map of the citadel to my omnitool, since I'm going to be living here for a few months.

Finally, I hear the ships VI announce that the decontamination cycle was finished. I pick up my things and walk out into the docking area, only to be greeted by two familiar turians.

"Mr. Rook, I assume?" Pallin asks.

"Yes, sir."

"Very good. I'm Executor Pallin. This" he gesture to the turian beside him, "is Garrus Vakarian, one of our top detectives."

"Nice to meet you both," I say, shaking their hands in turn.

"Likewise." Said Garrus, "Pallin had me familiarize myself with your file. You've led an interesting life, it seems. And I'm sorry about your friends that you lost to slavers."

"I will miss them, but one can only move forward when it comes to things like that," I say to the turian. "but I appreciate the condolence."

"We can save these pleasantries for later. If you would, please follow me." Pallin said, "we have some items to discuss in my office."

And so the three of us made the short journey to C-Sec academy and Pallin's office. Upon arrival, Pallin sat behind his desk and motioned for Garrus and I to have a seat. Then he turned to me.

"I'm sure you have much to say, but consider this a debriefing. Save questions until after I am finished, unless I ask you something directly. This will go much quicker that way." Then he made a noise that sounded like he was clearing his throat. "First of all, as per your request, I was able to change your name. What would you like to be known as, henceforth?"

After a moment's thought I answered him. "Jack Owen Rook"

The executor clicked his mandibles. "Very good. I think it fits you well."

"Agreed." Garrus chimed in.

"Anyhow, Mr. Rook, as for your training: Detective Vakarian will be your tactical instructor as well as your teacher for C-Sec law. Your education in these fields will take place in our training areas during exercises, as well as out in the field, should you have what it takes to become a member of C-Sec. As for firearms training, should you desire more, our instructors at the firing range will be able to provide. According to your file, though, you seem to be rather proficient with firearms, correct?"

"Fairly. It is mainly an issue of familiarizing myself with the many weapons I have encountered, but I can handle that on my own time at the firing range. I have done some military training. However, I would not turn down assistance when it comes to long range sniping."

"I can help you there." said Garrus, much like I knew he would.

"Military training?" Pallin asked, "I don't have anything about that on file. Please extrapolate."

I nod my head. "You wouldn't have anything on file. It was several years ago. I went through training, but never joined the service. Due to my past, my information was falsified and wiped off record when I decided to not join."

Lying about my past was getting easier and easier. It makes me feel a bit sad, but if I think too much about my former life, I'll just get stuck there. I need to move forward, like Sarah said.

"Hm... I suppose that explains how you were able to handle being shot at. Very well. As for your biotics, you will be training with one of our asari specialists. Her name is Erina. She is on assignment and could not be here to greet you today, but you will meet her later. Your living arrangements have also been taken care of. You will be staying in an apartment that Dr. Timothy set you up with, his apartment in the Teysari ward. I believe he intended for you to stay there while he was off doing research. It's easily accessible via rapid transit. However, with the doctor's death, I took the liberty of transferring ownership over to you. Now, before I have Garrus escort you to your new abode, do you have any questions?"

"Yes, actually," I begin, "First of all, when do I begin training?"

"Tomorrow morning at 0700 hours." Garrus interjected, "You will be meeting me in the C-Sec lobby."

"Ok. I'm assuming that when my biotics instructor is available, I will be notified?"

"As soon as possible." Pallin replied.

"And the doctor's- my- new apartment. How do I handle payment of rent?"

"Owen was a very thorough man. Also, a very wealthy man. He paid his rent for six months at a time, and there is still three months left before rent needs to be taken out again. The lease will also expire at that time, so it will be up to you whether you choose to stay there or move to a new location. Oh, and your things have already been transferred to your apartment."

"It's a pretty swank place." Garrus said, "Very close to the Dalinaga concert hall as well as some very nice restaraunts. Great for dates." Garrus clicked his mandibles at his own humor.

Pallin cleared his throat again before continuing. "Owen also paid for your training. You must have really impressed him. The only things you need to worry about purchasing are everyday necessities, but seeing as you are pretty wealthy in your own right, Rook, that shouldn't be a problem. And once your on-the-job training is finished, you will be given the option to join C-Sec, should you desire."

"Thank you Executor. That just about takes care of my questions. I only have one more."

"Then by all means, ask away."

"You seem to know Dr. Timothy. Can you fill me in?"

Pallin seemed to become a bit somber at this, and asked Garrus to wait in the hall before continuing. "Owen was a good friend of mine. My first human friend. We met when I was a new recruit with C-Sec and he had just finished college and moved to the citadel. You may not have realized it, given your short time with him, but that man liked to drink. And when he drank, he got pretty rowdy, not violent of course, but he could be rather annoying."

I stifle a laugh. "It's hard to imagine Doc drunk. He seemed so professional."

At this Pallin laughed, himself. "That he is, but he was a bit more unruly as a young man. Anyhow, he was causing a disturbance at one of the nightclubs and I was sent to go apprehend him. I approached him at the bar, where he was apologizing. So I didn't arrest him. He spotted me though, and strangely enough, we started talking and grabbed a booth. Mind you, humanity had just joined the galactic community at the time and the scars from the first contact war were still fresh. He didn't seem to care though. We talked as though our species hadn't just tried to kill each other. From then on out, we became friends. Over the years I rose through the ranks and he was hired on by ExoGeni. We still kept in touch though, and every time he was on the citadel we would go grab a drink at the club where I almost arrested his ass."

I was pretty shocked at this information. "I see. You knew the Doc better than I could. I'm sorry for bringing that up...and I'm sorry I couldn't protect him."

Pallin's had returned to his no-nonsense demeanor. "I know what happened and there is nothing you could have done to save him. But I will miss my friend." He stood up. "Owen spoke highly of you, Jack. He said there is 'more to you than meets the eye' which means that there is more going on than he was able to tell me safely about you. However, I trust my friend, and I hope you do everything you can to honor him."

"I intend to, Executor." Doc was the first person to help me after being thrust into this new existence. "Dr. Timothy has helped me more than I can hope to repay. So honoring him is the least I can do." I stood up as well. "If that's all, Executor, I should be going."

"Yes. Good luck with your training. I will be monitoring your results closely."

With that, I left his office to see Garrus leaning against the wall in the hallway.

"Hey," he began "ready for the grand tour?"

"You bet, Detective."

"Just call me Garrus."

"Ok, Garrus."

With that, Garrus took me to the different sections of the C-Sec academy that I would be utilizing, as well as showing me the surrounding area, including the markets and the upper and lower wards of the C-Sec section. From there we boarded a CRT (citadel rapid transit) to the Teyseri ward.

As we were sitting on the transit, Garrus began to speak.

"I've read your file, but that doesn't let me know about a person. Tell me about yourself, Rook."

"Fair enough, Garrus. Aside from my genetic and physical enhancements, I'm a pretty average guy."

"That's not much to go off of," Garrus said blandly.

"Ok, ok. Um..I'm a pretty patient person, but I have a bad temper once my patience is gone. I try to do the right thing, regardless of what the word of the law states on the matter. I'm a musician as well. I play an old Earth instrument called a guitar. I was even in a rock band at one point."

"Better," said Garrus. "I agree with you on doing the right thing. I'm also more of the 'spirit of the law is greater than the letter' type of guy myself. Sometimes causes problems within C-Sec." Then he chucked. "A musician? I wasn't really expecting that. I've heard some Earth music. Guitars are still around, too. They just aren't as popular since it's so much easier to synthesize the sounds with tech. There's a pretty diverse music store near the concert hall. Check it out sometime, you may be able to pick up something."

"I see. I may just do that. Thanks for the heads up, Garrus."

"No problem, rookie. Hey our stops coming up."

Sure enough, the transit came to a halt and Garrus and I got out. As we walked to my apartment complex, a tall tower three blocks down from the Dalinaga Concert Hall, he pointed out some points of interest.

"You know, Garrus," I said, "If C-Sec doesn't work out for you, you could always become a tour guide."

"Oh, you're a riot, Jack. Maybe I'll do just that just to spite you. Then you'll be out an instructor."

"That's cold" I said. Then we both laughed.

"Well this is the place. 12th floor, apartment 5. Keycode is synced with your omnitool." Garrus, motioned toward the elevator. "Take it easy, Rook. I'll see you in the morning. Looking forward to working with you."

"Likewise, Garrus."

With that, I entered the elevator and headed to my new home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_4 Months Later_

Commander John Shepard was sitting at his bunk onboard Captain Anderson's Normandy, the most advanced ship in the Alliance fleet, and he was in a bad mood. He had been sent to recover a Prothean beacon on the beautiful, colonized planet of Eden Prime. He was also to be shadowed by a turian named Nihlus. A Council Spectre that was there to evaluate Shepard and deem whether he would be worthy of the title of "First Human Spectre."

It was supposed to be easy. Rendezvous with the research and excavation team, secure the beacon, and take it back to the Citadel. But, as with many things in Shepard's life, things went to hell quickly. As they approached the planet, they intercepted a distress signal, and by the time they had arrived, Eden Prime was under attack by the Geth; sentient AI's that hadn't been out from the Perseus Veil in centuries. They had barely touched earth before one of Shepard's 3 man ground team, Corporal Jenkins, was killed by a geth platform. It was an uphill fight from that point on. Luckily Shepard and Lt. Kaiden Alenko were able to save Gunnery Chief Ashley Wilson, the only survivor of her unit.

The three of them did eventually reach the beacon, but not before finding out that Nihlus was killed by a Saren Arterius, a spectre-turned-rogue. Saren fled the scene in his massive Lovecraftian-shaped, tentacled, dreadnaught. On top of all of that, when Shepard HAD interacted with the beacon (in order to protect Chief Wilson), it placed fleeting horrific images in his head and gave him the most splitting headache in his life...right before the beacon exploded.

So, yeah, Shepard was less than happy. He lost a member of his crew, lost the beacon, and surely destroyed all chances he had at being a spectre. Regardless, he needs to go to the Council and inform them of Saren's treachery. He was a soldier and one botched mission isn't going to make him forget his duties to the galaxy.

Shepard stared at the wall opposite his bunk just a little while longer before deciding he should go pay another visit to Dr. Chakwas about his head. Lord knows she frets about it enough. After that he should probably go have a word with Kaiden and the new member of their crew, Ashley. They probably want to speak with him. He does have some time to kill before they reach the Citadel after all.

_Back at the Citadel..._

Rook and Executor Pallin are having a discussion in the Executor's office.

"You're absolutely sure? C-sec could use you. You passed the academy courses and training with high marks. Things are only going to get more hectic since the attack on Eden Prime." Executor Pallin said.

"Executor, I just don't think C-sec is the job for me. I feel like I can do more good outside of the force," I began, "but don't get me wrong. I'm extremely grateful for everything, and I'm more than willing to pay back every cent that went into my training. I just don't think full-time work with C-sec is what I need right now. Maybe in the future, but not right now."

Pallin lowered his head for a moment before replying. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bit disappointed. I was so greatly looking forward to seeing what you could really do, but I also remember what it is like to be young. Payment for the academy has already been taken care of. Take care, Mr. Rook. I look forward to the day when you decide to return to C-sec. As long as your skills don't get rusty, there will always be a place for you here. You are excused."

"Thank you Executor. So long." And with that, I turned and left Pallin's office, only to see my friend Garrus waiting in the hall. We walk together.

"Hey, Rook."

"Howdy, Garrus."

"So," he started, "you really decided to stay off of the force, huh?"

"That, I did, man. Something big is coming and I'll need to be free from C-sec to make a difference." I had seen news of the Eden Prime attack. I know what is coming.

Garrus chuckled. "You seem almost sure of that, Mr. Psychic. Care to tell me MY future?"

"Can it, detective." I say jokingly.

"I can't say I can blame you though. Ever since I began my investigation of Saren, I've been hitting nothing but red tape and dead ends. It's like they don't want me to do my job. I really should have stuck with spectre training, but-"

"-your Dad talked you out of it. I know, man. You've told me that a million times since I've been here. And you've shown me all the ins and outs of your investigation on Saren."

"My point is, I understand why you don't want to be bogged down with all that stuff." Garrus seems to get somber for a moment. "Chances are I'll be off the force pretty soon too. I've got one more lead on Saren, but I'll have to break the rules to follow it. Saren is a danger to the galaxy and a disgrace to the turian race. I'll do anything to take him down." He grabs my shoulder before continuing. "I could use your help, man."

I turn to my friend. "Damn, Garrus. That's pretty heavy stuff. As long as you're ok with the consequences, I'll always be there to help you out. Heck, man, you're the first friend I've made on the citadel. I've always got your back."

Garrus gives me a hard pat on the back as we continue walking from the academy to the transit. "Knew I could count on you, Rook." He craned his mandibles in what I'm guessing is supposed to be a smile. "I've got to head to the council chambers on the Presidium to hear Commander Shepard's findings on Saren. Should be interesting. Keep your communicator on and be ready to hear from me." With that, he climbed in to the CRT and sped away, and I made my own way back to my apartment.

I walked inside the door and looked around. I hadn't changed much of Owen's decor. Just cleaned it. I personally owned very little, even after settling in. Just my armor, weapons, some clothes, and a black acoustic guitar that looked a lot like my old Wechter Pathmaker. I sat down on my sofa and thought about what had transpired in the past four months since I had arrived at the citadel. I renewed the lease, but for a different apartment, one across the hall. It was too strange being surrounded by Doc's things. My new place was pretty bare, but that worked for me.

Combat training had been intense, even for me. Garrus became my de-facto teacher in many aspects, and he did not let up in the slightest or give me any kind of break. We spent a lot of time perfecting hand-to-hand combat, with him teaching me variations of turian CQC. We spent just as much time at the firing range, pinpointing exactly what weapons I was the most proficient with. Turns out I was most adept with assault rifles, followed by pistols, and then shotguns. I wasn't bad with a sniper rifle, but Garrus was in a league all his own.

Class had been rather dull, actually. Mainly just memorizing laws and procedures until you were ready to put them into practice. However, studying up on alien races and cultures was pretty enjoyable, and I could understand why C-sec officers needed to know this stuff, seeing as they policed the social and commercial hub of the galaxy.

Biotic training was...something else. Erina began by teaching me how to properly control my mind. Then how to access my powers when under pressure. Only after those two things did she begin to teach me techniques and assess my skills. Turns out I was pretty close "Biotic Vanguard" as she liked to put it. She taught me how to create a chain of shockwaves along the ground, put up a barrier around myself, and lastly she taught me how to perform a biotic charge. It last item took a 2 months to properly perform. Basically I form a mass effect field around myself, similar to a barrier, then use it to accelerate myself forward at breakneck speeds, slamming into my target and transferring all of the biotic force from me to them. Turns out the slightest lapse in concentration while charging can cause some pretty intense pain to the biotic upon impact. I learned this through doing, of course. But eventually I mastered the charge as well.

I was unconsciously rubbing my shoulder where I had dislocated it with a bad biotic charge a month earlier when my omnitool's communicator pinged.

"Rook, it's Garrus."

"I had surmised that."

"Whatever, anyhow, gear up and head to the med clinic. There's someone you need to meet and we have work to do.

_"It's finally time."_ I think to myself as I put on my armor and weapons and head out the door.

It didn't take long to reach Dr. Michel's clinic once I got off the CRT. As I approached the door, Garrus and 3 others stepped out of it. Shepard, Ashley, and Wrex. I open my mouth to speak, but Garrus cuts me off.

"Good. You're here. No time to talk. We're going to Chora's Den to take down Fist." He gestures to Shepard. "He's the leader, follow his orders."

"Got it." I replied.

Shepard spoke to me. "Rook. I'm Commander John Shepard. This is Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams and Urdnot Wrex. You already know Garrus."

"Nice to meet you all."

And with that we made haste to Chora's Den, a loud and dingy bar in the lower wards. We stopped outside the entrance as Shepard addressed us.

"Lead's gonna be flying as soon as we open this door," he said. "Get ready."

Just like he said, as soon as the door opened, a hail of gunfire greeted us. We all quickly slid behind booths or upturned tables for cover. and the five of us made quick work of the thugs. "Someone stay here and guard our backs." Shepard ordered. "Aye aye, skipper." was the immediate response from Ashley. With her guarding the entrance, the rest of use pushed forward into the storage room that led into Fist's office. Two workers armed with pistols were there to greet us.

"Stop right there! Don't come any closer," one commanded.

"All the real guards must be dead," Garrus said to Shepard.

Shepard took a step forward and spoke to the workers. "We fought through all of the hired help already. There are four heavily armed and well trained soldiers standing before you. Do you really think it is necessary to die for a scumbag like Fist?"

The workers took pause, then the first one spoke. "uh...I uh..guess you do have a point...um...can we go?"

Shepard turns to me. "New guy. Escort them out so Chief Williams doesn't kill them. Then you and Ashley should patrol the alleyways near the club in case Fist left some 'parting gifts' for us. Wrex, Garrus, and I will take care of Fist." I nod and do as he says, leading the two now-unarmed workers to the entrance of the club.

"Chief Williams, these workers are relatively innocent. We are to let them go free then patrol adjoining alleyways, keeping an eye out for any more of Fist's thugs." I say to the gunnery chief. She smiled before responding.

"Sure thing. It's Ashley, by the way." We began our patrol of the adjoining alleys. "Rook, huh? Garrus mentioned you earlier. Got a real name?" she asked.

I thought for a moment before answering her. "I do. It's Jack. Part of an old life. I prefer to go by Rook nowadays."

"Old life? Mysterious. Care to share?" she inquired.

"I'd rather not get into it too deeply right now. Basically I was kidnapped as an infant and subjected to gene experiments. (_I hate sticking with this lie, but it's my only choice at the moment.) _It was unpleasant, being a guinea pig. I've put it behind me."

Ashley stared at me in silence. "...I'm sorry."

"No worries. It's in the past. There's more to the story too, but that subject won't be breached until much later...if ever." I stop and motion for Ash to do the same before whispering, "Do you hear that?"

Around the corner, voices could be heard. One had an eastern European accent. Maybe Russian. It sounded slightly electronic. A quarian. The other was unmistakenly turian. They seemed to be having an argument. We moved closer to get eyes on the situation. There was a group of thugs surrounding the quarian.

"Enough of this. Take me to the Shadow Broker!" said the quarian.

"Miss Zorah, Fist is setting up the meeting as we speak. If you would just turn over that audio file, this would go a lot quicker."

"Absolutely not! The evidence for my protection. That was the deal!"

Suddenly the turian pulled a gun on the quarian. The other thugs followed suit.

"The shadow broker always gets what he wants, miss. I was going to kill you quickly so you wouldn't suffer, but you're beginning to piss me off."

I looked to Ash "I'm a biotic. I'm going to throw a shockwave. When it hits you open fire on the small fry. Then I'll charge in on the leader." I take my Carnifex from it's magnetic holster. "Do not hit the quarian."

She nodded her consent, shouldering her assault rifle. With that, I stepped into the alleyway.

"Hey punks! This fight seems pretty one sided. You should go get some backup." I roared while throwing a powerful biotic shockwave. As soon as I got their attention the quarian punched the turian in the face and ducked safely behind cover. Once the shockwave hit the first of the assassins, Ashley opened fire, taking down two of them before they could recover from the confusion.

"Kill him! KILL HIM!" the turian shouted to his one remaining soldier.

"Fuck that! Biotics were not a part of this agreement. Sorry boss but I plan on seeing tomorrow." His subordinate, a salarian, shouted back before turning to run. He didn't get far before Ash nailed him in the back of the head.

Before the turian could attack the quarian again, I initiated my charge. Crossing the distance between us in the blink of an eye, I landed a mass-accelerated punch right in the middle of his jaw, snapping his neck. One of the downed thugs, a badly injured human, stirred and attempted to aim his pistol at me. I put him out of his misery with a bullet between the eyes.

"Good work, Rook." Ashley said, having made her way into the alley.

"You too."

The quarian got out from her cover and approached us. "Than...Thank you..so much."

The sounds of running feet could be heard in the distance. I turn to the quarian. "Don't thank me yet."

"Sounds like company, Rook. We need to get to cover." the gunnery chief commented.

"Agreed."

We bunkered down, waiting for more assassins. However, instead we see Garrus, Shepard, and Wrex. Shepard stepped forward. "Seems we made it just in time. It's a good thing you two were nearby."

The quarian spoke up. "Oh yes. Those thugs did not stand a chance. Thanks you for your help. But...I don't know who any of you are. My name is Tali'Zorah nar Rayya."

Shepard smiled and stood beside Ashley. "I'm Commander John Shepard. This is Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams. The turian is Detective Garrus Vakarian. The Krogan is Urdnot Wrex. And-"

"-I'm Jack," I cut in. "but I go by Rook. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Zorah. I'm glad you are not harmed."

She began to fidget with her hands. "Thank you again. You and Chief Williams saved my life."

Shepard continued. "Tali, we are hunting down a rogue spectre named Saren. Fist...grudgingly told us that you had evidence we could use."

"Yes. I downloaded it off of a geth platform. It's pretty difficult, but if you're quick, you can manage to salvage some of it's memory core." She then pulled out her omnitool and played for us a recording of Saren that implicated him in the Eden Prime attack.

"Yes!" Garrus exclaimed. "This is just what we need! We need to take this to the council immediately."

"Agreed." Shepard began before turning to me. "Rook, Garrus is joining my team to hunt down Saren. You are welcome to come too. We could always use someone with your talents."

"Commander...how do you know anything about me?" I asked.

"As soon as I docked with the citadel, I recieved a very interesting message from an Executor Pallin of C-Sec. This message spoke of a very talented recruit that wanted to help the galaxy from outside of C-sec. Attached was your dossier. So what do you say? Wanna help us hunt down the most dangerous man in the galaxy?"

"Of course he does!" Garrus interjected. "He's been waiting for this moment since he got here!"

"Aw, Garrus. You DO know me." I tease, then turn back to Shepard. "Commander, I accept. I look forward to working with you all."

"Glad to hear it. Garrus, Tali, and I will be going to the council." He turned to Ashley. "Williams, lead Wrex and Rook back to the ship and help them get settled in. I'll be back soon."

"You got it, skipper. Come on you two. Time to go see the most advanced ship in the galaxy."

The Normandy was truly amazing in person. It did not take long for Ash to show Wrex and myself to our respective quarters. Not much. Sleeper pods and a locker for armor, weapons and personal effects. Minimal. I liked it. I also met Lt. Alenko. We spoke congenially for a couple minute before I he got back to his work. Dr. Chakwas also introduced herself during that conversation, as she wanted to give Kaidan some medicine for his headaches. I was just about to leave the ship to collect what I'd need when I low voice stopped me.

"Human."

Wrex was standing by the stairs to the main floor.

"Yes?"

"You fought well for being soft. I look forward to seeing you in battle."

"Thank you, Wrex." I say with a sly smile. "I'm guessing you've been in your fair share of fights too. Unless you got those scars from a lively walk in the park."

"heheh. I like your style, but watch it, boy." Wrex grumbled. "My exploits are a tale for another day. Go on your way."

"Later, Wrex."

I left the normandy and headed back to my apartment to pack up the rest of my clothes and my guitar. It did not take long. Maybe 10 minutes. Like I said, I didn't own much. As I was about to engage the security and leave, my omnitooled pinged. I had recieved a message.

_To: Rook_

_From: Garrus Vakarian_

_Terry,_

_Meeting went well. The council officially denounced Saren and stripped him of his spectre status. Our new commander was also officially inducted into special tactics and recon. The first human spectre! We're on his crew, man! Captain Anderson even gave Shepard command of the Normandy. Oh, and I also ran into Pallin. I..uh...handed in my resignation. haha. Anyhow, we have some leads as to where to head first. Looks like Shepard wants to head to Therum in the Artemis Tau cluster to recruit some asari scientist. Something T'soni. Hurry back to the ship._

_-Garrus_

_PS: That quarian you saved is on our new crew as well. She's a hell of an engineer. She's also been asking about "the man that saved her." Looks like you're charm has taken effect yet again._

I smile and make my way back to the ship while using my omnitool to type out a reply message I was dictating:

_To: Garrus Vakarian_

_From: Rook_

_Garrus,_

_That's great! It's an honor to serve with a spectre on one of the most advanced ships the galaxy has ever seen. And the other members of Shepard's team, they seem like a good group of people as well. I'm on my way back to the ship._

_-Rook_

_PS: I was just doing what was right. And you're just jealous that you will never be as charming as I am. :P_

I stopped just a moment before boarding the Normandy and took a breath. It begins here. Maybe now I will be able to do something with the second chance at life I had been given and bring honor to the memory of my past life.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I made my way down to the crew quarters to put away my things. As I began to unpack I heard someone approach.

"Got everything you need?" Commander Shepard asked.

"I believe so, Commander. Congratulations on being the first human spectre. Being in command of the Normandy is pretty great too." I reply.

"Thanks. We'll see how being a spectre works out. I hope I do a good job representing humanity on the galactic scale. As for the ship, I got her because of bad politics towards Captain Anderson. But I'll do my best to captain her well."

"I'm sure you will, sir."

"So, Rook, I was going over your file. Impressive, but I feel like I recognize your name from somewhere. It's Jack, right?"

It finally dawned on me that I had already met Shepard's mother, and the realization brought forth a burst of laughter. "I prefer 'Rook' but that makes sense. Your mother's ship was the one that answered the our distress beacon when we overthrew that batarian slaver ship. I had a very nice conversation with her."

"That's right! She called me right afterward, telling me of what happened." Shepard said with a smile. "Also, thank you for saving Tali'Zorah."

"No thanks are necessary sir. I'm part of this crew now. I was just doing my job. Plus, you would have made it in time. I mean, you're Commander John Shepard, hero of the Skyllian Blitz. First human spectre!"

Shepard chuckled. "I see you've done your research on me as well. Your own file was largely classified. Impressive, seeing as I'm a spectre now and can basically get anything I want. Something about being kidnapped and experimented on. Then you show up suddenly on a remote research facility out in the Terminus."

"Basically, commander. I'm not quite...human anymore. It's a long story. Maybe someday I'll fill you in on all that classified stuff."

"Looking forward to it." Shepard continued. "'Rook?' Interesting nickname. How did you get it?"

"Joseph Baker, the chief security officer on that research facility gave it to me. When I needed a new identity to stay hidden from my kidnappers, I made it my official last name. Joseph.. he...died in the batarian raid. He saved my life after only knowing me for a short while. He helped me transition into life in the mainstream galaxy. He was a good man."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'd heard of Baker. When I was in N7 academy some of my peers used to tell horror stories about Baker's training exercises."

"Yeah" I thought back to the security mech incident ."...he got pretty creative. I'll miss him."

"Anyhow," said Shepard, "glad to have you aboard. Be sure to make your rounds with the crew. Flying through space can be boring and pretty much all you can do is eat, sleep, talk, and train. Well I'd better be...Is that a guitar?"

"You bet, Shepard. I love music. I guess you could say I'm a 'killer musician.'"

"Oh god. Puns. Great. haha. Well I'll be around the ship if you need me. Nice talking with you."

"You too, Commander."

"Oh, and you should make your way down to the engine room. Tali seemed to be wanting to speak with you."

I enjoyed talking to the Commander. Seeing him and being around him in person, it's easy to see why he's gotten all the praise he has. He is every inch a leader and warrior. I look forward to serving with him.

I grab a ship's uniform and go take a quick shower. After slipping on my new threads I decide to make my way to the engine room. I see engineer Adams toiling at a terminal. He looks up and nods. I do the same. Then I see her, Tali is standing at the observation railing.

"It's really something huh? This drive core," I say, standing beside her.

"This is the most amazing piece of tech I've ever seen! It's so quiet!" she said before turning to me. "Oh, Rook! It's good to see you." She began wringing her hands. "I..um..wanted to thank you for saving me. If you and Chief Williams hadn't come along..."

"Miss Zorah, you don't need to thank me. We are part of the same crew now. I'm just glad we got there when we did."

"You don't understand," Tali interjected, "...most people...they'd see a quarian getting roughed up like that and not lift a finger...You risked your life to save mine...My race, we are proud and honorable, but the galaxy sees us as little more than pests. Outcasts."

"I know, Miss Zorah. I know of the unwarranted racism toward your people. That type of thing sickens me. But I don't think that way. We are all part of the same universe. Differences will always arise, but I can not abide racist ignorance." I truly did hate the racism towards quarians. I saw plenty of it shadowing senior officers in the academy. Many saw the quarian people as thieves and vagrants.

"I'm glad to know we have such an open-minded crew member besides Shepard. I'm so honored to be a part of this," Tali said. "And stop with the 'Miss Zorah' nonsense. Please call me Tali, Rook."

Rook. The name didn't sound right coming from her.

"Ok, Tali. Then you may call me Jack."

"Just 'Jack'?'"

"Well, My official name is Jack Owen Rook. There is more to that also... But I prefer Rook most of the time. However, you can call me Jack if you wish...Just don't wear it out, ok?" I say with a smile.

"Wear it out? Human names deteriorate? And what do you mean 'more to that'? Do you have a soul name like a hanar?"

"No no no. It's just a figure of speech. Basically...aw never mind. And what I mean by there being more is...well...*sigh* there is a reason so much of my file is classified. That's...a conversation for another day, I'm afraid." I decide to change the subject. "So helping save the galaxy from a power-mad rogue spectre leading an army of synthetic killing machines. That's a heck of a pilgrimage gift."

Tali looks at me. I can see her luminescent eyes widen behind her visor. "You know of the pilgrimage?"

"Yes I do. I know a fair amount about your people. I find your culture and social structure fascinating. How the Conclave and Admirality Board govern life on a fleet of over 50,000 ships. With each ship being a community in and of itself, yet still part of a larger whole. The seamless blending of military and civilian. It's amazing. Every quarian has to actively work for the betterment of the rest of the race. The comraderie among your people is..." I realize I was going off on a bit of a tangent so I decide to tone it down. "Basically, the rest of the 'civilized' galaxy could learn a thing or two from your people, Tali."

She just stood there, apparently dumbstruck for a moment before speaking. "I've never met anyone outside of the fleet who knows as much about our way of life as you do...It's...It's really touching actually. Why have you studied us so much?"

"Tali. I don't exactly 'fit in' with the rest of society either. I don't know how much you know of my past, but I've only been a part of the galaxy-at-large for less than half a year. I've had to adjust quickly. In that short time I've made friends...and lost friends. ...Garrus is the first stable friend I've made. Hell, he's probably my best friend so far. He helped train me and we hung out a lot after work. He's a good guy. I think I'll have a lifelong friend in him, but even then... I can't change the past. I'm an outsider here. What I've been through, It changed me. I'm not really human anymore. I don't know if I'll be able to shake that loneliness, Tali."

"Keelah...I'm so sorry. I had no idea, Jack-"

"Don't worry about it, Tali. I didn't mean to steer this conversation in a depressing direction. What I mean to get to with all that is..well...the galaxy is a cold place, and many people I've met are just as cold. They live for them and theirs only. And learning that there are still those in this galaxy still rely on community, trust, and family has helped me cope."

"Well...um...you know..you DID save my life. You are smart and brave and strong...what I mean is...if you ever want to talk, I'd be happy to listen. You have a very friendly personality, after spending time with me- um- with Shepard and his crew, your loneliness will fade."

"...Thanks. I may take you up on that, Tali. I look forward to talking with you again."

"Me too. So long."

"Later."

As I left the engineering bay to go introduce myself to Joker and then talk to Ash, I ran into a familiar turian.

"Hey ladykiller. Chatting up the damsel that you pulled from distress, are we?"

"It's not like that, Garrus. Just having a pleasant conversation with someone that isn't as godawful ugly as you," I say with a smile towards my friend.

"Hey man, just cause I got all the ladies when we'd go drinking doesn't mean you should be rude. I mean, I know your jealous and all, but come on," he said with a friendly punch to my shoulder. "So how are you settling in. I'm loving it so far. I can't help but feel like calibrating weapons on the mako may be my true calling. haha."

"So far, so good, Garrus. What are you up to?"

"Well," Garrus began, "I'm basically just going around and getting to know the rest of the crew. I had a really good talk with our Commander earlier. He seems like a fantastic guy. I'm looking forward to this journey. Anyhow I'm on my way to speak with our quarian machinist next."

"Yeah I'm on my way to have a word with our helmsman and Chief Williams, myself. Later, Garrus."

"Later, Jack."

Garrus entered the engine room and approached Tali, clearing his throat.

"Oh! Detective Vakarian. How can I help you?" Tali asked.

"I'm just getting to know my new shipmates a little better. I noticed you were talking to Rook. How did that go?" Garrus inquired.

"Jack?" Tali smiled. "Our conversation was very nice. He knows so much about my people. He said we inspired him and that he hates the racism against us. And he was very modest about saving me. He spoke very highly of you, Detective. I'm glad you two have such a strong friendship."

"Yeah that blockhead and I became friends pretty quick. It's pretty hard to train with someone unless you love 'em or hate 'em. And for a human, that guy can pack a punch when he puts his mind to it...Wait a minute!" Realization hit Garrus like a train. "Did you call him Jack? Don't let him hear you say that. He pretty much goes by Rook all the time."

"Oh?" Tali said. "He actually suggested I call him by his real name."

"Really? His real name?"

"Yes, Detective. Jack Owen Rook, but I can call him Jack if I'd like." She smiled underneath her visor at saying that.

"Call me Garrus. Seriously though? He must see something in you, girly. He typically hates to be called by his real name." Garrus seems to get serious for a moment. "I'm glad though. He's had a hard hand dealt to him. He doesn't even have a true identity anymore. Listen, I probably shouldn't tell you this, but that guy seems to truly lighten up around you: Jack Owen Rook Isn't his real name, aside from his first name. His middle and last names are the name of a scientist who helped him on that research station, and the nickname his deceased friend Joseph Baker gave him. I can't imagine being in his shoes. If he's opening up to you, it's a good sign. Please don't let my friend down, Tali. He's puts on a brave face but he has some big demons to wrestle with."

"I'll try not to let him down. I don't think I could if I wanted. There is something...different about him. Anyhow, he mentioned his past briefly. His mood changed dramatically when he did... Garrus, what happened?"

"I've got to take off Tali. Just take a look at his file. What it says is pretty rough." The truth is even worse. Garrus said to himself as he walked away, not knowing Tali's audio recievers picked up every word.

"The truth?" She thought. 'What exactly is going on here? He seems normal enough to me..'

"Oh, and Tali, if you two do become close friends, please be patient with him."

As Garrus was heading back to his quarters, he began thinking about when he learned Rook's real past. It was after a particularly tough hand-to-hand sparring session a week before Jack's training was over. They had gone out for beers afterward at a dextro/amino friendly bar near Jack's apartment. They went there often, it was a nice place with live music and an upbeat atmosphere.

As they were drinking, for some reason unknown to Garrus, he began filling Rook in on his past on Palaven and his time with the turian military. How his father was one of C-sec's most decorated officers. About a lot of aspects of his past. After Garrus finished, Rook was quiet for a while. Then he looked up and told Garrus to bear with him until he finished. Then Garrus was treated one of the most far-fetched things he'd ever heard. About how Rook's real name was Jack Kasra, was actually from 170 years in the past, and how he'd been stuck in between dimensions where his body chemistry was changed, turning him into some meta-human with biotic abilities. At first Garrus busted up laughing, thinking the whole thing was one of Rook's elaborate jokes. It was only when he looked into his face that he realized that only a man telling the complete truth had that particular look about him. Garrus took a couple minutes to process the information before deciding that it didn't matter. You can't change the past, and they were already friends. The look of relief on Rook's face was worth it. He could tell that his friend had been holding that information in for a while. Then without another word on the subject, they continued to get drunk off their asses and make fools of themselves, like they typically did. Thinking about the memory, Garrus made his way to his quarters.

I decided I would talk to Ashley first. It wasn't much of a conversation though. I just thanked her for her help in dispatching the shadow broker's thugs, to which she replied with a smile and a "you're welcome." Other than that, we just shot the breeze. I learned a bit about her and her family and she had me tell her about taking over the batarian slave ship. She also kept hinting at wanting me to tell her what's up with all the classified info in my file. Of course, I stayed silent on the topic. I want to tell the whole crew because I know what they are capable of. I know the bonds that will be made, but I also know that now is not the right time. So I just smile and say, "A topic for another day." and then make my way to the elevator, nodding my head to Wrex as I passed.

In the elevator, I found myself marveling at the ship. It truly was amazing to see it all in person. Except for this elevator. Seriously, I'm going up like 30 feet to the next floor...IT SHOULD NOT TAKE THIS LONG! 'Stupid fucking elevator.' I think to myself. 'We can travel countless miles in the blink of an eye, but elevators that are at least as fast as the ones back home elude the grasp of the galaxy's top scientists.' That thought brings about a chuckle, then somberness. Home. It used to be where I would return to every day. Then I died and everything changed. The Doc, Sarah, James, and Joseph had helped me cope with it, and I had battle to focus my mind on. However, once I ended up on the Citadel, that changed. Doc and Joseph are dead, and Sarah and James are across the galaxy. The first couple weeks were really hard. Training helped keep my mind focused on what was at hand, but afterwards, when I would go back to my apartment, the loneliness set in. Sheer despair. Grief. Anger. Frustration. My old life was taken away in the blink of an eye. The ones who really helped me cope with that change were dead because I couldn't protect them. Those dark thoughts would fill my head until finally sleep came. Then it was off to class or to train. I threw myself at it with all of my being; my altered mind and body easily outclassing those around me. But even those accomplishments made me sick. I felt like I was cheating. Like I was wrong. All the while I put on a smile and a dumb joke to keep those around me oblivious. Except for one.

One day after training, Garrus decided to stick around and chat. He didn't beat around the bush, either:

(*flashback*)

"Rook," Garrus asked, "how ya feeling?"

"Like a deadly warrior, sensei." Rook had replied, a smirk on his face.

"Cut the bullshit. You're miserable."

"I don't know what you-"

"I said cut the crap, man!" Garrus burst out, then he smiled deviously. "Come with me."

"um.." Rook began, "Where are we going?"

"Simple, man. We are going to go to that bar down the street from your place and getting trashed."

(*end flashback*)

It was as simple as that. From that point on, after every other training session Garrus and I went to that bar. Sometimes we got destroyed, other times we just chilled and shot the shit. Eventually Garrus talked me into checking out the music store, where I bought a new guitar. Then that bastard forced me to play at open mike nights at the bar. But it felt normal. I actually began to feel somewhat normal again. Not completely, but it was a start. I realized that I had a fantastic friend in that cocky, sarcastic turian.

Then my mind wandered to my conversation with Tali. It had gone so smoothly. Being around her felt really easy. Her mannerisms were amusing and she was so intelligent. I didn't even feel like I was faking when I smiled around her. 'I'm really looking forward to our next talk...' That thought made me smile too. I hadn't really 'looked forward' to anything since I wound up here.

Suddenly I realize that I'd arrived at my destination: the helm.

"Hey new guy." Joker said without taking his eyes off the console in front of him.

"It's Rook. You're our pilot, right?"

Joker turned to face me.

"No, I only keep his seat warm while he's in the pisser...Hell yes I'm the pilot! Best damned helmsman in the galaxy!" Then he calmed down a little bit. "I'm Jeff Moreau. Call me Joker."

"Got it. So-"

"Hold that thought, just got a message from the commander" Joker activated something on the console.

"Ground crew to the briefing room. Ground crew to the briefing room," Joker's voice came over the intercom, "We are orbiting Therum and our fearless leader has some words for you all. Joker out."

"Oh." I say, "Well, I should probably go to that."

All at once, Rook, Garrus, Tali, Wrex, and Ashley made their way to be debriefed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I walk into the briefing room to the stares of the rest of the crew. '_Crap. How am I the last one here? Way to start out, genius.' _I think to myself.

"Grab an empty seat, Rook. We were just about to begin." Shepard instructs. I do as he says while he continues the briefing. "We're on our way to recruit the asari researcher Liara T'soni to our cause. She is supposedly an expert on the protheans. On top of that, Matriarch Benezia is her mother. If anyone can help us find her, and Saren, Dr. T'soni will be our best bet."

Ashley speaks up. "How will we know she will be willing to help us, Commander? Like you said, Benezia is her mother. How do we know she isn't working for Saren as well?"

"We don't, Williams," Shepard replied. "If that is the case, we take her into custody. Either way, we get the information we need. Hopefully, that is not the case. Now, Dr. T'soni was last seen in some prothean ruins on therum. Since I prefer small teams I will only be taking Garrus and Wrex on this mission."

Wrex and Garrus nodded their approval.

"Now we have every reason to believe that Saren and his geth know that T'soni is here as well, and it's possible they may already be down there looking for her. All of you that aren't going dirtside are to continue about your normal business, but you need to be prepared for action at a moments notice."

"Yes sir"s were heard all around.

"Just a couple more things before the mission commences. Joker?"

Joker's voice came over the intercom. "Right here, commander."

"Make sure you're running the ship in stealth mode while we're down there."

"I've been running stealth since we entered orbit. If the geth are there, they have no idea we're here," Joker said.

"Great. Dismissed."

With that, we all filed out of the briefing room. Shepard, Garrus, and Wrex were talking amiably as they headed off toward the the equipment lockers. I heard Shepard mention something about looking forward to driving the Mako. I had to suppress a laugh at that. _'I wonder if he's as bad as I think he will be? hehe.'_ As I was walking by the CIC, making my way to finish my conversation with Joker, I heard Kaiden try to get my attention.

"Hey, Rook!"

"Yes, Kaidan? What's up?"

"Oh nothing serious," he began. "It's just that we didn't get past introductions yesterday because of my headaches. I was wanting to get to know all of the new crew better."

"What did you have in mind?" I ask.

"Well," he smiled, "I've found that one of the best ways to get to know someone is to spar with them. Since you're a biotic too, I figure I'll really be able to cut loose."

I couldn't hide the shock from my face. "Doesn't that break some sort of Alliance regulation or something?"

"Not necessarily. Just as long as we don't hurt each other too bad or break stuff, it's ok. We even have a makeshift ring in the lower cargo hold. So, whaddaya say?"

"Um...Ok, I guess."

Just then, Tali and Ashley who were carrying a somewhat strained conversation (due to William's xenophobia, no doubt) a little ways off came over our way. "Fighting match?" Ashley said. "Hell yes! I don't know if you can stack up to Alenko, Rook. Kaidan laid waste to a ton of geth on Eden Prime. I think he's got the edge here, man."

"Uh.." I begin.

"I don't know," Tali cut in. "I saw what Jack did to those assassins that were after me. I think he's gonna take this match."

Pretty soon all of the crew on the CIC were throwing in their two cents. Even Navigator Pressly! Some were even placing bets. Most sided with Kaidan, but a few were rallying on my side. Kaidan and I agreed to meet in the lower cargo hold in 45 minutes for the match.

I headed down the stairs to the mess hall. '_Can't fight on an empty stomach.'_ I got my food and noticed that Dr. Chakwas was also eating, so I sat down across from her.

"Ah, Rook. I hear you're sparring with Kaidan later. He seems to goad all the new recruits into this. Sort of a rite of passage. You're a brave young man."

I don't remember Kaidan being such a badass, so I ask: "Why do you say that, Doc?"

"Kaidan is an incredibly talented hand-to-hand fighter. He even gives Shepard a run for his money when he's not using biotics, and Shepard's the best damned soldier I've ever seen. And I hear he's going to be using biotics on you."

"Yes, I did agree to that. I'm a biotic, too, so it seemed fair."

"I've read up on your file and medical data. You're physique and biotic ablilities should give you a fighting chance. Just remember to keep your guard up at all times. You may have more power all around than him, but he is a very experienced soldier."

"Thanks for the info, Dr. Chakwas," I say after taking a bite of the lunchmeat sandwich I had grabbed.

"You're quite welcome, Rook." She chuckled a bit. "Honestly, I'm rooting for you. It would be nice to see someone really give the lieutenant a good fight. The last one to fight him was late Corporal Jenkins. He barely lasted a minute, but he loved it."

We finished our respective dinners and made our way down to the ring.

"You're gonna watch, Doc?" I asked.

"You're damned right I am, young man!" She said with vigor.

The scene that greeted me when I stepped off the elevator was not what I was expecting. Sure enough, they had cleared a fairly large space in the middle of the hold for the boxing ring. But it seemed like every member of the crew that wasn't currently on duty was standing around it, talking excitedly. It was obvious to me that they had been waiting for this since I came onboard. Then I saw a certain quarian seperate from the crowd.

"Hey Jack! Isn't this exciting?" She said, bouncing on her heels.

"Hi, Tali. Wow, I wasn't expecting this to be such an event. I was expecting it to be just me and Kaidan."

"Well now you have an audience! I'm so excited! Outside of military training and missions, quarians don't get the chance to fight like this on the flotilla."

"Uh..yeah." I practically sigh.

"You're not nervous are you, Jack?"

"I've done some things in front of crowds, but fighting has not been one of them. And I hear Alenko is good."

"Jack, it's just friendly match," She says with a light quality to her voice. "I even bet some credits on you. Now get ready and get in the ring, I want to see you in action again!"

I made my way to my corner, where some sparring gloves and protective gear had been laid out, and went about taking off my shirt and putting them on. My training with C-sec had paid off. My muscles were already altered due to the re-atomization, but my constant training had brought out some impressive musculature.

I climbed into the ring, where Kaidan was already waiting. We walked to the middle and shook hands before heading back to our corners. Then the bell rang.

_'Okay. End it quickly but don't drop my guard.'_

I prepare to do a biotic charge when suddenly I'm flying towards Kaidan. A pull. A fast one, too. I get my arms up just in time to block a horrifying punch to the face. Then out of nowhere his leg shoots out and crashes into my ribs, sending me reeling into the ropes.

"What's the matter, Rook? I was expecting more."

I come off the ropes and close the distance. That kick really fired me up. I should have seen that coming. I can do better than this. I was trained better. No more games. I take a proper stance and the exchange begins.

Kaidan is much more aggressive than I would have imagined. Luckily my combat training focused on tells. Every time an opponent throws a punch, they have some sort of 'tell' that gives away what they are going to do.

We stand toe-to-toe throwing biotically altered punches into barriers raised just off of our skin. I can tell that Kaidan was not expecting me to be as fast as I am due to my size. He breaks off and comes back at a different angle, but I'm in this fight all the way now. I'm ready for him. Focus on defense. Only attack enough to keep him guessing. Wait for an opening.

Tali'Zorah nar Rayya was amazed. She had never seen two biotics fight like this before, and they were both completely in their element. She doubted if they even registered the screaming crowd around the ring. Their eyes were locked on to each other, and they were exchanging blows almost faster than the eye could follow. Each changed stance to accomodate what the other threw at him. Their biotic barriers shimmered like turbulent water when a fist made contact. She looked into the face of her new friend and cheered for him. She had complete faith in him. She had nothing against Lt. Alenko, but she knew he had no chance against Rook. She had seen the look on Rook's face when he and Ashley had stopped her would-be assassins. It was the face of someone who knew immense loss and was not going to lose one more thing. Ever. She smiled underneath her visor and cheered louder, "Knock this bosh'tet out!"

The fight was beginning to wear on us. I may have substantially more power, but he seems to know how to turn away every punch with little damage. We were both worn out. This was going to have to end soon, but still we fought on, neither giving nor asking quarter. Suddenly I hear a voice cut through the air: it was Tali. Knock him out, huh?

Just then I noticed it. His moves had a rhythm. All I had to do was read it and wait for a heavier punch. Time to lower my defenses some, let him think this fight was over.

It didn't take long. 3 jabs, right hook, knee, then I saw his left foot drop back. He was going to throw a biotically charged haymaker. Defenses or no, I'm not sure if my barrier will hold. Time seemed to slow as the attack closed in. I ducked it and landed a vicious uppercut to his stomach, followed by two more quick body shots to get in close. Then I prepare a right hook but pull it in at the last second and nail him in the jaw with an elbow and I keep the momentum going, spinning around full circle to deliver the back of my left fist into the side of his face, knocking him off his feet, barrier flickering.

Before I can react I feel myself flying through the air again. Another pull. Again I block the game-ending punch, and again his knee crashes into my screaming ribs. But this time as I fly into the ropes, I brace my feet against the edge of the ring to increase tension, and then I fly from the ropes. I initiate my charge mid flight. He was expecting that, and I saw him standing there, wide stanced, ready to turn my momentum against me.

What he wasn't expecting, however, was for me to slide in-between his legs and behind him. He also wasn't expecting a biotically charged back kick, delivered from behind, into the side of his head. And he definitely wasn't expecting to wake up ten seconds later, face down in the mat.

The moment Kaidan hit the mat, the room exploded in cheers. Ashley and Tali were stading by the ring, screaming their heads off. Even Pressly and Chakwas were cheering.

Tali was standing by Rook's corner, and she was completely losing herself in the excitement of what had just happened. Ashley, who had kept the quarian at ams length until then, was beside her and screaming her head off. The fight was unlike anything she had ever seen before. Of course she knew the outcome. There was something special about Rook. She was very happy for her new friend as he helped Kaidan off the mat. She watched as Alenko and Rook shook hands again and smiled to each other, then Kaidan took Rook's fist and thrust it into the air, marking him as the victor, then he pat him on the back and they made their way out of the ring to the waiting congratulation's and back patting of the crew.

"That was fucking crazy!" Ash said to her. "I knew the new guy was tough, but I really didn't think he had what it took to stand toe-to-toe with a decorated Alliance officer! And the biotics!"

"They really added something to the fight, didn't they, Chief?" Tali replied.

"Ohmigod! Someone needs to start a biotic fighting league. They'd make millions!...And just call me Ashley, Tali.

Tali smiled beneath her visor. "Okay, Ashley."

"Well, those guns aren't going to clean themselves." And without another word, Chief Williams walked to her corner of the cargo hold to continue her work. Tali noticed the rest of the crowd was dispersing as well, so she approached the two fighters, who were engaged in a lively conversation while being checked over by Chakwas.

"That was crazy, man!" Kaidan said. "I knew you were right for this crew the second I saw you. Usually only Shep can hand me my ass like that, but I have to hold off on the biotics with him."

"Thank you, lieutenant." Rook replied.

"Using a charge to slide between my legs? I never saw it coming. I can't wait to train with you some more."

"I think it will be great for the both of us, sir." Rook said, failing to hide a smile.

Doctor Chakwas explained that they were both just fine aside from some bruising, then Kaidan continued, "I'm glad you're part of this crew, Rook. I'm looking forward to working with you. I learned everything that I needed to know about you in that ring." He stretched his arms yet again. "Well I need to get back to work too. You ever feel like shooting the breeze during down time, hit me up." Kaidan noticed Tali approaching. "Oh? Looks like our resident machinist wants to have a word with you. Later, Rook."

Then Kaidan left with Dr. Chakwas for the elevator just as Tali walked up. She looked over her friend. _'Keelah. A moment ago he was fighting like a man possessed, and now he's smiling._

_***'_

"Hey Tali," I said, "You know, for being so quiet, you sure screamed your head off out there." I smiled warmly to my new quarian friend.

"Shut up, you bosh'tet," Tali said, slightly wringing her hands. "I told you though. You won."

"That I did. It was a rush, sparring with the lieutenant." I took off the sparring equipment and put on my crew uniform. "Hey I need to clean up some then I'm going up to the mess to get something to eat again. I pretty much burned off my previous meal in the match. Care to join me? I rather enjoy your company."

"S..Sure. I'd like that, Jack."

Not much later, Rook was sitting at a table, waiting, thinking.

Tali stood just out of sight, looking at her new friend and thinking about what Garrus had told her. "_He's puts on a brave face but he has some big demons to wrestle with." 'What did he mean?' _Tali thought to herself.

"Sorry I'm late, Jack." She said, sitting down. "What were you thinking about?"

"Just..." Rook cracked a smile, "that I'm beginning to feel a bit happier than I have been."

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Tali said warmly. She was genuinely happy for Rook.

He was silent for just a moment before continuing. "Thank you, Tali."

Tali was confused. "Thank me for what? I haven't done anything."

"Tali, when I met you, when we first talked, something changed. I felt _real_ for the first time outside of hanging with Garrus."

"It wasn't anything I did. You're just acclimating to life with the crew."

"No, Tali. Even during the fight, I didn't hear a single cheer from anyone else, I was completely focused on Kaidan. But I heard you plain as day, and I kept hearing Garrus in my head too, like when we were training." Rook paused. "I'm glad you're my friend. For the first time since I got off that slaver ship, I feel like I have hope. I have only you to thank for that. So, thank you, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya."

"Y...you're welcome, Jack." Tali felt something different. Warm. Stir in her chest. She admired this human. She was also truly thankful to be his friend. "I-"

Just then Wrex comes barreling down the stairs.

"Why the hell is it that I only _hear_ about it when you fight. I have yet to see it with my own eyes! Cleaned Alenko's clock, eh? heheh. Oh, Shepard wants us all in the briefing room to meet the asari."

Tali and Rook share a glance then follow the krogan battlemaster up the stairs and to the briefing room yet again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"-mander. Ten more seconds and we would have been swimming in molten sulphur. The Normandy isn't equipped to land in _exploding volcanoes_. They tend to fry our sensors and melt our hulls...for future reference." Joker's voice was ringing over the intercom as Wrex, Tali, and I walked into the briefing room. Everyone else was already there, including Dr. T'soni, who was the next to speak.

"We almost died out there and your pilot is making jokes?"

"Wait a minute, commander," Ashley cut in as I grab a seat. "What is Joker talking about?"

"Well, gunnery chief," Shepard said, "while you and every off-duty crew member were watching Rook and Alenko beat the crap out of each other, we were escaping from a crumbling prothean ruin on a planet covered in volcanoes. Didn't you feel the explosions that shook the ship?"

"eh..Not really sir...the uh..fight was pretty intense."

Shepard attempted to look pissed off but couldn't hide the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Anyhow, Dr. T'soni, Joker pulled our asses out of the fire there. I think he's earned a few bad jokes."

"I see," Liara continued, "it must be a human thing. I don't have a lot of experience dealing with your species, Commander. But I am grateful to you. You saved my life back there, and not just from the volcano: Those geth would have killed me, or dragged me off to Saren."

"What did Saren want with you?" Kaiden spoke up. "Do you know something about the Conduit?"

"Only that it was somehow connected to the prothean extinction. That's my real area of expertise. I have spent the last fifty years trying to figure out what happened to them."

"How old are you, exactly?" Shepard asked.

"I hate to admit it, but I'm only one hundred and six..."

"Damn!" Ashley cut in again, "I hope I look that good when I'm your age."

"A century may seem like a long time to a short-lived species like yours," Liara said, "but among the asari I am barely considered more than a child. That is why my research has not recieved the attention it deserves. Because of my youth, other asari scholars tend to dismiss my theories about what happened to the protheans."

"I have my own theory about How the protheans disappeared," Shepard said.

"With all due respect, Commander," Liara said with almost a sigh, "I have heard every theory out there."

I snicker at that, but play it off as a cough at the looks Shepard and Liara gave me. I saw Garrus face-palm out of the corner of my eye.

"Anyhow. The problem is finding evidence to support them. The protheans left remarkably little behind. It is almost as if someone did not want the mystery solved. It is like someone came along after the protheans were gone and cleansed the galaxy of clues. But here is the incredible part: the protheans are not the first galactic civilization to mysteriously vanish. This cycle began long before them."

"Where'd you come up with this theory? I thought there wasn't any evidence." Shepard inquired.

"I have been working on this for fifty years. I have tracked down every scrap and shred of evidence. Eventually subtle patterns emerge. Patterns that hint to the truth. It is difficult to explain to someone else. I cannot point to one specific thing to prove my case. It's more like a feeling derived from a half century of dedicated research, but I know I'm right. Eventually I will be able to prove it."

At this, I decide to speak up. "Doctor, if the protheans weren't the first, do you have any idea who was? Your evidence had to point to something."

"Not really, Mr...?"

"I'm seviceman Rook. Nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you as well, but in regards to your question: there was very little evidence on the protheans, and even less on those who came before them. But I know I'm right! The galaxy is based on a cycle of extinction. Every time a great civilization rises up, it is suddenly and violently cast down, leaving only ruins. The prothean's empire spanned the entire galaxy, but even they climbed to the top on the remains of those who came before them. Even their greatest achievements: The mass relays and the Citadel, are based on the tech of those previous civilizations. Then, suddenly, they disappeared as well."

"Reapers suddenly become more believeable given this context, eh commander?" I say to Shepard.

Nods and sounds of agreement can be seen around the briefing room.

"Reapers?" Liara asked. "I've never heard of them. What are they? What evidence do you have?"

"They are a race of sentient machines bent on destroying all life in the galaxy." Shepard replied.

"He learned about them after interacting with a prothean beacon," I said.

"That's right," Shepard continued. "It burned some kind of vision into my mind. I'm still trying to sort out what it means."

"Visions...That makes sense. The beacons were designed to transfer information directly into the mind of the user. Finding one that still works is extremely rare, but the beacons were designed to interact with prothean physiology. Whatever information you recieved would be...unclear." Something about Liara changed at the next thing she said. "I am amazed you were able to make sense of it at all. A lesser mind would have been utterly destroyed...you must be remarkably strong willed, Commander."

Hm...Looks like the doctor is taking a bit of interest into our commander.

"Ok. This isn't helping find Saren OR the Conduit," Ashley interjected.

_'Daaamn. I think I detected a wee bit of jealousy there.' _I think to myself.

"Of course. You're right. I'm sorry" Liara sounded...embarassed. "My scientific curiousity got the better of me. Unfortunately I do not have any pertanent information regarding the location of the Conduit. Or Saren."

"Commander," I interrupted. "If Saren wanted her so badly, don't you think it would be a good idea to keep Dr. T'soni around?"

"As a matter of fact, I do, serviceman." He turned to Liara. "Doctor, I think it will be a lot better if we bring you along on our mission. What do you think?"

"Well, Saren's men may come for me again, and I can't think of anywhere safer than the Normandy. And, my knowledge of the Protheans may prove useful later on."

"And her biotics will come in handy when the fighting starts." Wrex chimed in then turned to me. "Hey Rook, you gonna beat the crap outta her too?" I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I don't think that'll be necessary, Wrex." I reply. "I mean... She survived an encounter with a krogan battlemaster _and_ escaped from a collapsing ruin on a planet literally made out of lava and hate. I think she'll do just fine."

"heh. Good point."

"We've already got every other non-human species on the ship, might as well add an asari to the team. Welcome on board, Liara." Commander Sheperd said warmly.

"Sweet. Welcome to the party." I add.

"Thank you all. I-...ohh..I'm feeling a bit light headed.."

"When was the last time you slept or ate? Dr. Chakwas should have a look at you." Kaidan said.

"It's probably just mental exhaustion coupled with learning all this new information on the Protheans. I just need to take some time to process it...still, being examined by a medical professional could not hurt. It will give me some time to mull over this new information. Are we finished, Commander?"

"Go see the docter, Liara. The rest of you...dismissed!"

We all got up and shuffled out the door as Shepard prepared to file his report to the Council. I began making my way to the crew quarters when a familiar turian shoves into me. We stop in the hallway to talk.

"Hey Rook!"

"Sup Garrus?"

"So...fighting a superior officer? tsk tsk tsk."

"Cram it. It was his way of welcoming me to the team. And I won."

"So I heard. Used that trick where you slide between the legs didn't ya? I _told_ you it would come in handy!"

"Yeah, Garrus. You sure called it. Who knows? Maybe one day you'll be able to crawl out of my magnificent shadow."

"You got it backwards."

"Bitch"

"Skank"

"Really, man? That's all you got?"

"Thunderwhore."

I burst out laughing. Then Garrus does as well. "That...that's original." I manage to say between burts of laughter.

"Nice to see my crew members getting along." Commander Shepard said, turning a corner, chuckling. "Although you need to come up with some better insults, fellas."

Garrus and I both smile.

"You got it, Shepard."

"Noted, Commander."

"Oh and Rook, after I filed my report I checked out the ship's recording of your bout with Alenko. That was a good fight! It's good to see that you are being welcomed here." He made to leave then stopped. "Maybe you and I should step into the ring sometime. We'll see how well you can handle yourself without the biotics to lean on."

"I'm always willing to learn, sir."

"Glad to hear it. Well I'm off to speak with Joker. He mentioned something about a medal."

"That's our crippled super-pilot for you, Shepard." Garrus said.

"Hah. No kidding. Well gentlemen, I'll see you around. We'll be heading to Feros next." Commander Shepard continued making his way to the helm.

With that Garrus and Rook made their way to the crew deck and parted ways. It was Garrus' shift in the bunk schedule and he was pretty beat. Rook, on the other hand grabbed his guitar and snuck off to an empty storage room in the cargo bay to play and wind down. Although, he wasn't as sneaky as he thought.

Music was something that Rook had always liked. In his past, he had played in a band and loved every second of it. When he ended up on the Citadel, playing music helped him cope. Now that he had accepted the hand he was dealt, music was a way for him to relax and go over things in his mind, or simply get lost in it.

Today, Rook had an agenda, however. He wanted to finish a song he had been working on. He pulled up his omnitool and brought up the tracks he had already made on the citadel and put it on a loop, then he began to play a chilling melody behind it. Tweaking each run to fit the nuances of the progression until he was happy. By the time he was done he had a song that had an almost lullaby feel to it, yet it still contained just enough energy to beg to be listened to. After that, he decided to run through one of his favorite songs, Heron Blue, among some others.

About 45 minutes had passed since he entered, and not wanting to cause suspicion, he saved the finished song, packed up his instrument, and opened the door...

...and nearly tripped over a seated quarian and gunnery chief. Then he noticed that Wrex was standing off to the side as well.

"Uh..Hi guys." Rook said. "So...how long have you been here?"

Williams smiled deviously. "As soon as I saw you duck in there with your instrument, I grabbed Tali here and we grabbed a seat outside the door."

"Oh.."

"But it was too hard to hear clearly so I had Tali hack into the security feed for that room and we've been listening to you ever since. Not bad at all, Rook. You're just full of surprises aren't you?"

"You've got no idea." Rook replied. "And in the future...just ask me if you want to hear me play." He said with a smile.

Then Tali spoke up. "I told you he would be ok with us listening, Ashley!" Then she turned to Rook. "I'm-so-sorry-we-shouldn't-"

"Tali" Rook said, trying to get her attention.

"have-done-that-and-it-was-"

"Hey, Tali." He attempted again.

"a-huge-breach-of-privacy-and-"

Rook leaned forward and flicked her visor, silencing Tali's tirade and eliciting a laugh from Ashley, who took advantage of the situation and glanced at the two. "Anyhow, it sounded good. I'll see you two around." She nodded to Wrex as she passed.

Tali looked a bit embarassed. "I was rambling wasn't I?"

Rook smiled. "Yep. Don't sweat it Tali. It's all good. You're my friend. If you'd like me to play some music for you all you need to do is ask and I'd be happy to."

"Th-thank you, Jackra."

"Pardon?" Rook said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. I like the way it sounds. It is a name that is native to my people. It's meaning doesn't quite translate into your language, but it roughly means 'Solidarity.' Is it ok if I call you that?"

"Of course." Rook said. "Oh and here," he fiddled around on his omnitool then heard Tali's messenger notification to off. "I just sent you that song I had been working on."

"I will enjoy listening to it. Well I should get back to engineering. So long."

"See ya later, Tali." Tali turned and left, making a mental note to bring up this conversation with Garrus later.

Rook went to leave when suddenly he found the bulk of a krogan blocking his path.

"Music?" the bass voice rumbled.

"Yes, Wrex. You sound surprised."

"Among my people, there is no room for artists and their kind. Those that do exist are weak and considered shameful. I am just curious as to why someone who commands such skill in battle chooses to be a musician."

"That's a shame, Wrex. And I was a musician before I was a warrior. The universe waits for no one, and in my case I found myself fundamentally altered and in an unfamiliar and hostile place. I either had to adapt or die. I adapted. I learned to utilize my new skills to survive and, hopefully, help the galaxy and myself. However, that does not mean I was willing to give up music."

"Why, human?" He asked.

"It is a source of passion for me. Without passion, life means nothing."

"Hmm...between you and Shepard, I'm beginning to find humans to be intriguing." He snorted. "Hell, I may be beginning to like you two. I look forward to travelling with you. So long Rook."

"Wrex."

Rook nodded and made his way to the mess hall for some food, then he hit the showers and headed for bed. The next day had much in store.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"..Rook"

_No. Tired._

"Rook!"

I shoot up in my bed.

"Huh? Whuzzat?" I turn to see my Garrus standing at the end of the bunk. "Dammit, Garrus! _You _are not first thing I want to see when I wake up!"

"I love you too, buddy." Garrus kicked the foot of my bed. "Commander Shepard wants to see you. Stop by his cabin when you're up."

I stand up and work some kinks out of my neck. "Ok. Thanks for the heads up."

"No problem, Jack." He made to leave but then stopped, turning to give me the closest turian equivalent to a smirk. "Oh, and a certain quarian cornered me and told me about the song you gave her. She was so excited."

"She seemed interested in my music, so I figured that just made sense." I told Garrus while getting dressed in my crew uniform.

"That's all? You sure you aren't nursing a little crush, buddy?" Garrus asked mischieviously.

I sigh. "Garrus, she seems to be an amazing person, but you know there is no room in my life for things like that anymore. You know my life is too complicated as it is..." I say as I'm lacing up my boots.

Garrus is unperturbed and continues, suddenly somber. "Jack. I don't think you really believe that. At any rate, I think she has a thing for you. This universe is a big, cold place to be alone."

"Garrus, I appreciate what you're trying to do. And thanks. But I don't mind being alone. I've come to terms with it. I'm the only one who can bear my burden."

"Aren't you supposed to have a super-brain? Because that's the dumbest thing I've heard you say. Your friends have your back. I know I do. Tali sure does, even though you've just gotten to know each other, and even though she doesn't have any idea what happened in your past." Garrus put a talon on my shoulder. "Just...think about it, Jack. I know you have a unique situation, but there's a fine line between stoicism and stupidity."

There's no way I'm going to be able to get out of this.

"Garrus...I...*sigh* Fine. I'll think about what you said. It's just...it's not a simple matter. You know that." I say while standing up and checking over my uniform.

"I never said it would be simple, my friend. But you're resourceful. Just don't want to see you crack under the pressure you're under," Garrus said.

"I just don't know, man... Well, I'm off to see the commander, then I'm going to grab some food and do some sparring with Alenko if you wanna train for a while."

"Maybe. I gotta run some calibrations on the Mako. Later, Jack."

"Later, Garrus. And...thanks. You're a good friend."

"No worries, Jack."

I made my way to Shepard's office only to find it empty. '_Hm. Must be doing his rounds'_ I think to myself. So I head to the elevator and descend to the cargo hold. I had gotten into a pretty good schedule on the Normandy. The commander had me on a dayshift equivalent when we were travelling. I was up by 0700, got breakfast, hit the section of the cargo hold we had made into a makeshift gym, usually did some sparring with Garrus or Kaidan, then I made my way around the ship learning the different jobs and helping out where I could. It gave me plenty of time to get to know the crew outside of the ground team. Not to mention unless there was something that really needed worked on, I was typically free by 0200.

The elevator door opened to reveal just the guy I was looking for.

"Commander Shepard, I hear you wanted to see me."

Shepard got in the elevator and hit the button for the crew deck.

"That's right, Rook. I just wanted to let you know that I changed our course. Instead of Feros, we are headed to Noveria to track down Benezia. You were asleep when I informed the rest. Are you up to being on the ground team on this one? I think you'll be an asset for this mission."

Noveria! Maybe I'll get to see James and Sarah again!

"I would like that very much sir. I actually have some friends that may be on Noveria. From the research facility I was on."

"Oh? And who would that be, if you don't mind my asking?" Shepard asked with raised eyebrow.

"Not at all. They are Scientist Sarah Chung and Tech Specialist James Fisher. We escaped the slavers together."

"That's right. I remember them being mentioned in your file. Well, hopefully you'll get a chance to see them."

"I'd like that, Commander."

"Sounds like plan then. Care to grab some food, Rook?"

"Sure"

The elevator door opened and we stepped out. Liara happened to be walking by.

"Oh! Hello Commander Shepard! Serviceman Rook." She said, smiling at the commander and nodding to me.

"You can just call me Rook, Liara." I respond.

"Hello Liara. Going somewhere?" The commander asked.

"Not particularly. I was just going to observe Dr. Chakwas. She is a very knowledgeable human and I rather enjoy her company." Liara said.

Shepard smiled yet again.

"Well If you're not doing anything, Rook and I were going to get some food. Would you like to join us?"

"Indeed I would, Commander. I've been meaning to talk to both of you." Liara replied.

We all got our food and grabbed a table. Liara wasted no time in her inquiries, turning first to Shepard.

"Commander, forgive me for being so bold, but I have a request for you: I want to be on the ground team on Noveria."

Shepard seemed a little shocked. "Are you sure, Liara. We're tracking Benezia. Your mother."

"I'm well aware of that, Shepard. That's exactly why I want to go. I want to know why she is doing this. It is...not like her. Maybe I can convince her to leave him. Leave Saren." She placed a hand on his arm. "Please, Commander."

Then our daring commander did something I was not expecting. He looked down at her hand and blushed. She noticed too and drew her hand away, also blushing. Shepard cleared his throat and began to speak.

"It seems like you've given this some careful consideration, Liara." Then he turned to me. "What do you think, Serviceman? You're going to be part of this ground team, I'd like to hear your opinion on it."

I crossed my arms and took a moment to gather my thoughts.

"Hm...Well, Liara, your biotics would come in handy, and I'm inclined to believe that bringing a scientist to a research center would be in our best interest. I don't believe you would hinder the team in any way." I took a deep breath. "However, what if what you learn about why your mother joined Saren isn't what you want to hear? What if you can't convince her to turn away from him? What if she resists us?" I look intently into Liara's eyes. "Liara, right now your mother is working for the biggest threat this galaxy has seen. We may have to fight. We may have to...kill her. What if it comes down to that?"

Liara was quiet for a moment before speaking. "I have realized that as a possible outcome. I am prepared to deal with it if it comes to that. I just want answers, Mr. Rook."

I nod my head in agreement.

"As long as you are aware of what may happen, and are okay with it, then I see no reason why you shouldn't come along. "

Commander Shepard cut in, "Then it's settled, you will be on the ground team, Liara. Along with Rook, Wrex, and myself. Now I believe you had some questions for the Serviceman as well?"

"Correct, Commander." Liara turned to me again, "I was chatting with Dr. Chakwas last night when you become the subject of the conversation, Mr. Rook. You see, I can sense your biotic energy without you tapping into it. It's like an aura. It is uniquely yours. That is incredibly rare outside of the asari. It piqued my scientific curiousity, and the doctor suggested that I just ask you about it...So...here we are." She finished her statement with an expectant look.

I sigh. Here we go again.

"First of all, thank you for coming to me instead of just asking around, and since we are going to be working together, you have just as much right to know about me as the rest of the crew." She nodded.

_"Time to fall back on this tale again" _I thought to myself. "Basically, I was experimented on as an infant at by radical geneticists attempting to alter human evolution. My body and mind were altered down to the genetic level, giving me abilities above and beyond a normal human, over time." I can't stand lying. "There is more to it than that as well, but...it's not really something I can talk about right now. Maybe someday." I smile a little. "Is that the info you were looking for?"

Liara looked shocked.

"Goddess, Seviceman. I am sorry. I should not have brought it up."

"Don't worry about it, Doctor."

We finished our meals and Liara stood up.

"I must be heading back to my research. I shall see you both later." She turned to the commander, somewhat bashfully, "I would not be opposed to having another conversation with you later, Commander. I found your interest in asari culture to be intriguing. As are you." Then she made her way to Chakwas' office.

Shepard made to leave as well, "Well Rook, I'll see you-"

"Hold on a moment, Commander." I say with a smirk. "Now that we're all done talking shop, lets chat."

Shepard sits back down with a resigned look. "What is it, Rook?"

"Chatting up the hot alien scientist, eh?"

Shepard chuckled. "I make a point to get to know all of my crew. You know that, Rook."

"Don't think I didn't see you blush ever so slightly when she touched your arm, Commander. So open up. What did you two talk about? Or was there not any talking?" I say, raising an eyebrow.

"First of all, we just talked. Secondly, when the hell did you get so cheeky?"

"Just means I like hanging out with you, Shepard. Now spit it out, what did you talk about?"

Shepard sighed in defeat. "Since I'm not too familiar with asari we mainly talked about asari culture, how long they live, reproduction. Stuff like that."

"Reproduction?" I say suggestively.

Epic Shepard face-palm.

"Oh God. Are you a child? I was just curious as to why asari all looked like women. We also spent some time talking about the protheans and the beacon."

"I'm just teasing you, Commander. I'm just saying, she's definitely into you."

Shepard sighs again, "And what makes you think that, Rook? Maybe she's just interested in me from what the beacon implanted in my mind."

"No, it's more than that, Shepard. It's in her body language, the way she looks at you when you speak, how she tended to lean towards you when speaking to you. Honestly, I kind of felt like a third wheel." Shepard looked interested, and I smile good-naturedly. "I'm telling you. She's got a thing for you, or is developing one. That isn't going to cause a problem is it? I mean, I kinda got the vibe that maybe you and Ashley had something going on."

Shepard laughed suddenly, "Williams? No, no. I like her well enough. She's a good friend and a hell of a soldier, but I don't see her that way. Nor she, I."

"You sure? She seemed a little hostile when Liara was talking to you in the briefing room after Therum."

"I'm sure. Ashley can be protective of me due to the fact that I'm her commanding officer and because Alenko and I saved her life on Eden Prime. Plus...I think Ash may be a little bit xenophobic. She'll get over it soon enough."

"I see. Well, do you have someone waiting at home?"

Shepard laughed yet again. "Rook, I _am_ home. Both my parents were alliance military, and I was pretty much raised on cruisers and military bases. Joined up as soon as I was old enough. But, to answer your question: I had a couple flings while I was younger, but once I joined N7, I was too busy to worry about stuff like that. Not that I'm opposed to the idea or anything. It would just take a special gal to be able to deal with me and the responsibilities I have to the alliance and council."

"So she'd have to be willing to share, eh?"

"Exactly."

"Or she could just tag along with you. Like...say...I dunno...a lovestruck asari..."

Shepard is not amused.

"Serviceman. Do I need to bring a certain quarian into this conversation?"

"Okay, Okay. Sorry Commander. I can't help myself sometimes."

Shepard laughs and slaps me on the back as he stands up.

"No worries Rook." Shepard then takes a look at his omnitool. "Oh, and it looks like we will be on Noveria in about 3 hours. Be sure to let the rest of the ground team know."

"Aye aye, Commander."

At that, the commander took his leave and I headed to the cargo hold to spar with Alenko and possibly Garrus.

Sparring went as well as it always does. Alenko and I trade blows. He lands some, I land some. It's not as intense as our first bout, but this is more of a workout than a competition. Alenko had even been helping me improve my barriers.

I went and washed up and when I got back, Garrus had even made it down and I watched as he and Alenko went at it.

The thing about Garrus is, even though he's a smartass, he's still one tough turian. It was really interesting watching Kaidan and Garrus adapt to the other's fighting style. During their match I sent a message out to Liara and Wrex, informing them of when we would be hitting Noveria, as well as a message to Shepard confirming that I had alerted the ground team.

Then I set about writing a different message:

_To: Sec. Officer James Fisher_

_From: Rook._

_James, _

_I know it's short notice, but I'm heading to Noveria. I joined up with Commander Shepard, the human spectre. We are on a hunt for a rogue spectre, Saren Arterius. We are also wanting to question the asari matriarch, Benezia. It looks like Noveria holds some important information concerning our mission. Any help you could give us would be greatly appreciated. _

_-Rook_

_PS: I'm looking forward to seeing you, my friend. Please let Dr. Chung know as well._

I sent the message just as an exhausted Garrus and Kaidan step out of the ring. Ashley had also wandered over from her gun-cleaning station and was talking to both of them.

"Good fight Vakarian," Kaidan said.

"You too, Alenko," Garrus replied before speaking to me. "Hey, Jack. Alenko, Williams, and I are gonna grab some dextro and levo friendly food. Wanna join?"

"No thanks, Garrus. I ate with the commander and Dr. T'Soni earlier." I reply.

They board the elevator and I head over to the engine room, nodding at Engineer Adams as I walk over to Tali. She had her omnitool out and was going over some data. She saw me approaching.

"Oh, hello Jack. Give me just a second. I'm trying to find an issue we are having with the kinetic dampeners."

"You're working on the ship now?" I ask.

Tali looked back up from her data, but Adams was the one to speak.

"Tali is a huge help. She'll forget more about the inner workings of spacefaring vessels than most will ever learn. I've never met anyone like her before. She's singlehandedly boosted engine efficiency. I can't even imagine running the Normandy without her!" he said.

"Wow. And Shepard is okay with all this?" I ask Adams.

"The commander encouraged it, actually. He was glad to see that Miss Zorah has something she enjoys doing. And God knows I appreciate the help."

Tali suddenly thrusts her fist into the air.

"There! I found the problem. Sending it to your omni-tool now, Adams." Then, more meekly, "And...I'm glad to help."

She walks over to me.

"Hi Jack. Sorry about that."

"About what?"

"You know, making you wait."

"Tali, I was the one interrupting you. You're fine. I was just sparring with Lt. Alenko and figured I'd come see what you were up to," I tell her.

"Actually, I just finished my work for the day," she told me. "I'm a little hungry though, so I think I'll go to the mess hall and get some food paste. Would you like to join me?" she asked, the faintest hints of fatigue creeping into her voice.

"Sure, I've got a little time to kill before we get to Noveria," I tell her, and we head to the elevator and step inside. "Tali, you seem kinda tired today. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she said, leaning against the wall of the elevator. "It's just...the Normandy is so quiet. Not like the flotilla."

"It's too quiet to sleep?" I ask.

She lets out a faint sigh. "I know it must seem silly, but on the flotilla silence means something stopped working and lives are at risk. As an engineer, you listen for the silence."

I should have guessed as much. Just then the elevator door opened and Tali stepped out, walking into the mess hall. I followed, pulling up the extranet on my omnitool, doing a quick search, and downloading a file as I did so. I waved to Garrus, Kaidan, and Williams; who were having a lively discussion about firearms. Wrex was also on the crew floor, but he was sitting next to the wall, asleep.

Tali went to go get her food paste and I grabbed a seat at an empty table next to where my crewmates were talking. No sooner had I sat down than I hear Garrus pipe up.

"So, Rook, what, not interested in eating with us, but when Miss Zorah asks-"

"Garrus," I say in a slightly threatening tone while turning towards, "don't make me hurt you buddy." Then much lighter, "Plus, she's prettier than you."

Ashley and Kaidan burst out laughing then Garrus responds. "You don't know that! She has a facemask!"

I'm silent for just a second or two before smiling at my friend and saying, "Still a safe bet."

"Damn, Garrus!" Ashley said before breaking out into laughter again, tears appearing at the corners of her eyes. Garrus couldn't hold back his own amusement either. Kaidan continued laughing as well. I also heard a giggle behind me. Turning, I see Tali taking a seat next to me.

"And there's our number 1 quarian!" Garrus said, clacking his mandibles. "The girl that coaxes Rook into acting like a normal guy every once and a while!"

To my surprise, Ashley socked Garrus in the arm. "Oh you leave her be, Garrus." she said, smiling at Tali, who seemed to want to say something.

"Um," Tali started, "I just wanted to say thank you for making me feel welcome, everyone."

It was Kaidan who spoke next. "Shepard wouldn't let just anyone on this ship, Tali. You're part of our team now. And all of us are glad to have you."

With that Kaidan and Ashley got up and informed us that they had to return to their duties, and Ashley yanked me up and took me to the side to tell me about the work she had done on my weapons. Garrus, however, hopped over by Tali as she was attaching the food tube to the receptacle on her visor.

"I was serious," he said, sitting down. "Tali, Jack puts on a lot of faces. They are all part of him, and he knows how to feign happiness like a champ, but when he's around you, he acts normal. I see more and more genuine happiness in him, now." He places a talon on her shoulder. "Thanks, Tali."

"But I haven't really done anything, Garrus." she said.

"That's even better. I'm just saying I'm glad you're his friend, is all."

Tali put her food tube down before speaking.

"That's the least I could do. He saved my life, Garrus. I thought I was going to die in that alleyway, then out of nowhere this stranger in black and red armor appears, then another in white and pink armor. I had just enough time to push my attacker away and hide. And in the blink of an eye the stranger was among them. In moments all of my attackers were dead, and in the middle of the carnage was the man in black and red armor." Tali lowered her head. "I remember being so scared. I thought 'this is the shadow broker's real hit squad.' But when I looked up, he was smiling and holding his hand out to me. Garrus, I can never truly repay Jack and Ashley...and I'm happy to be his friend. I've never had a human treat me with kindness or respect. But with Jack...it's like he doesn't just see some quarian vagrant when he looks at me. He doesn't just see an embodiment of the sins of my ancestors."

"That's right, Miss Zorah. I don't see any of those things. I see a friend. One of my closest friends." I say, having been standing behind her for the majority of her speech, I sit down on the other side of her, just as Garrus stands up.

"Well I need to head back down to the Mako," He said. "Tali, Rook's lucky to have you around." he said to Tali. "Jack," he said, turning to me, "you still thinking about the talk we had earlier?"

I lock eyes with my turian comrade. "Yeah. I am, Garrus."

"Glad to hear it. Well, see you guys later." he said, making for the elevator.

There was a bit of silence between Tali and I before I started talking.

"Tali. I told you not to worry about what happened on the citadel."

"Jak-ra, I have been on my pilgrimage for a long time. You and the commander are the first humans to treat me like a person. I didn't know humans like that existed. Let alone those who would put their life on the line to save a...a quarian. I will always be grateful for that...and I thought I was going to die by myself in that alley."

"I guess I know how to make a first impression then." I say, smiling.

Tali began wringing her hands. "Oh, you bosh'tet..."

"Seriously though, Tali," I begin, "your friendship is payment enough, and you're not _just _a quarian. You are a wonderful, kind, smart person and anyone ignorant enough to let prejudice blind them to that will have to answer to me."

I hear an unfamiliar choked noise come from her visor. I wait a bit before continuing.

"...Garrus was right, you know? I do find myself breathing easier around you. Your friendship is very important to me, Tali. As are you."

Tali took a breath. "I am?"

I laugh.

"Of course you are, Tali. Friendship isn't just a word for me. And you are one of the few friends I have in this galaxy, and yours is one of the ones I hold closest." I say, patting her wrist.

"It makes me very happy to know that, Jak-ra...and...you mean a lot to me, too."

"I'm glad, Tali."

"Now...what was it that Garrus had asked you to think about?"

I chuckle again. "Don't worry about it, Tali. It was just a bit of information he wanted me to go over...Oh! I almost forgot, I sent something to your omni-tool."

"Oh?" Tali said as she activated the interface and brought up the audio file. "What is this?" she asked.

"Play it, Tali."

She did, and soon the sound of a rainstorm could be heard.

"What are those sounds?" She asked me.

"It's a rainstorm." I tell her. "I looked it up when you told me you were having trouble sleeping. Back on Earth, whenever I couldn't sleep, I would listen to the sounds of a rainstorm, and soon enough I would be sleeping peacefully. I figured it might help you, too."

"Thank you, Jack." she said. "Um...how long has it been since you've last been on Earth?"

"Tali..." I begin, "there are two answers to that question. Both of which are true. One answer is 6 months. But the other is much more complicated."

"How so?" she asked.

Time to make a decision.

"I don't have time to get into the details right now because we will be on Noveria very soon. But trust me, Tali, I will tell you everything when we get back."

"O..Okay, Jack."

Just then my omni-tool pinged. It was a video message. I open it up to see a holographic image of James Fisher's face appear. He was dirty and looked as though he hadn't slept in days.

_"Jack. It's James. Things on Noveria are bad. It isn't safe for you to come here...I...I know the truth, Jack. About you."_

I stare at the image in shock as the video plays.

_"Jack, nothing concerning ExoGeni is as it seemed. Doc Timothy. Sarah. It's all just lies within lies. A huge plot. When I learned the truth, I left the company, but I know too much and she won't let me leave the planet."_

'She?' I think to myself. Sensing my stress, Tali puts a hand on my shoulder.

_"There's more. There's been some sort of alien infestation at one of our research outposts and we've lost contact. That asari you're looking for...um..Benezia! Yeah, she's here and she was the last to head there. Her, some asari commandos, and a bunch of cargo."_

James face suddenly looked much less frantic.

_"And there's one more thing, Jack:"_

Nothing could have prepared me for the next sentence.

_"Dr. Timothy is alive."_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Jack, what was that?" Tali asked.

Jack didn't know what to do. _'This has to be some sort of mistake...I saw him die.'_ he thought to himself, standing dumbfounded.

"Jak-ra?" Tali asked again. "Isn't Dr. Timothy your friend that died on the slaver ship?"

"Um...yeah. Yeah he was, Tali. I saw him get shot right in the head. He was right in front of me, but James says he's alive and things aren't as they seemed." Rook's world started spinning and he leaned against the wall. "Tali...This may really change things. I think I need to bring this up to Shepard."

Tali began wringing her hands in a worried fashion.

"Jack, he said it was dangerous for you to be there. That man, James, he also looked frightened."

Jack put his own concerns to the back of his mind, smiled, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Tal, we're hunting a rogue specter that's commanding an army of robotic killing machines. Everywhere we need to go will be dangerous. I knew that when I joined, as I'm sure you did."

"I know, but...if something happened to you...I don't know what-"

In the blink of an eye, Rook tapped into his biotics, pulling one of steel cafeteria tables out of its floor mounts and holding it in stasis in front of himself and Tali before willing barriers over his fists. Then he cut loose, drawing on the inhuman strength and speed he possessed from his ordeal, releasing a barrage of punches on the tabletop almost faster than the eye could follow. Even faster than the punches traded with Kaidan. Faster than even he knew he was capable of. Within seconds, the table top was covered in fist-shaped dents.

"Keelah..." Tali whispered.

As he attacked, he felt something within him, different from his biotics, awaken. It was just out of his reach, but close enough to recognize. He knew instinctively, subconsciously that this power would push his body even further past its limits, dangerously so. Rook banked that new information for later. It may come in handy.

All at once, Rook stopped is attack on the makeshift punching bag and pulled deeper on his biotic power, crumpling it into a ball of scrap metal. Then he glanced back to his quarian friend.

"Please don't worry, Ms. Zorah. Believe it or not, I'm pretty hard to kill. I promise, one way or another, I'll make it back from this."

_"This is your fantastic and very handsome helmsman," _Joker's voice came over the intercom, _"after a rather chilly reception from Noveria approach control, we got permission to dock. Ground team, please report to Commander Shepard at the airlock. Full battle gear. That's all." _

Before Rook could say anything else, he felt Tali rush into his chest and her arms wrap around his waist.

"I'll hold you to that promise, Jack. Please be careful. I do not want to lose my first human friend."

Rook put his arms around her as well before speaking.

"I'm pretty good about not breaking promises, Tali." Then he held her out at arms length. "I need to go now. Shepard will be waiting on me. Please let Garrus know about the message I got."

"Okay, Jack."

"Thanks. I'll see you soon, Tali."

With that Jack headed to his equipment locker, put on his armor, attached his weapons to their magnetic holsters along with his helmet, and ran up the stairs leading to the CIC control deck.

Tali, however, sat down again, unable to shake the feeling of uneasiness that had crept over her.

I bolted past the galaxy map and down the hallway, making it to the airlock at the same time as a fully armored Commander Shepard.

"Rook, you got here quickly."

"I didn't want to be late again, Commander. Anyhow, I have something important to tell you regarding this mission. Actually, I need to show you it."

I pulled up my omni-tool and played back the message that James had sent me. Shepard watched, then after it was over he looked up at me.

"Well now we know Benezia is most likely still there, but the rest confuses me. I remember reading about Dr. Timothy in your file. How can he still be alive?"

"I...I don't know Commander." Rook said uncertainly.

Shepard furrowed his brow.

"And the rest, Mr. Fisher knowing 'the truth about you'; I'm guessing that probably has to do with all the classified info in your file then."

"That's right, Commander. And I think it's about time you and the rest of the team knew the truth as well and I intend to let you all in once we get back off Noveria, but it looks like there may be some things I was also kept in the dark about. Things that I don't even know..."

"It certainly seems that way." Shepard said.

"Seems what way?" Liara said, stepping into the airlock from the hallway with Wrex.

Commander Shepard shot a questioning look my way, and I nodded my head.

"One of Rook's contacts on Noveria confirmed that Benezia was planetside, and he also alluded to some new developments where Rook is concerned."

"Hmm." Wrex voice rumbled.

"Commander," Rook said, "along with tracking Benezia, can we get to the bottom of this as well. I know she is our primary objective, and I'd understand if we don't have time."

"I think this would be a good idea, Shepard." Liara cut in.

"And what do you think, Wrex?" Shepard said to the krogan.

Wrex just shrugged his shoulders and pulled out his shotgun. "I don't care one way or another, just as long as I get to kill something."

Then Shepard turned back to Rook. "Sounds like a deal then. We'll get to the bottom of your friends message, and you fill us in on your classified info. Now didn't you say you had another contact on Noveria?"

"That's right, commander. Dr. Chung, supposedly Dr. Timothy's assistant, but something seems fishy about all of that, now."

"She was mentioned in your friends video as well. We'll start with her. There may be a chance she knows something about Benezia as well."

With that, Shepard turned and activated the airlock decontamination cycle, opened the door, and we stepped off the ship onto the docking bay of Noveria. Before leaving the airlock I put on my helmet and black out the visor. Shepard gave me a quizzical look.

"I think it would be best if I hid my face while we were here." I say in response.

"Good idea." Shepard said, nodding his head.

Wrex made a noise of disapproval, but if he had anything to say on the subject, he kept it to himself.

We made our way to what seemed to be a security station when two human women and a turian, all armed, intercepted us.

"That's far enough," said the brunette in the middle of the group.

"Easy. We're not here to cause problems." Shepard said, putting his hands up placatingly.

"This is an unexpected arrival. I need your credentials." the leader said.

"You first." Shepard said with a smirk.

Then the other woman spoke up, "We're the law here. Show some respect!"

"I'm Captain Maeko Matsuo," the leader said, "of Elanus Risk Control Services.

"Thank you. I'm a spectre. My name is Shepard." the commander said then gestured to the rest of us, "This is my team."

Captain Matsuo's companion didn't seem to believe us. "Load of horse crap, ma'am," she said.

Captain Matsuo turned back to the commander. "You understand that we will need to confirm that," she said. "Also I must advise you that firearms are not permitted on Noveria."

She turned to the other woman. "Sergeant Sterling, please secure their weapons."

The blond woman, Sergeant Sterling, started towards us.

"Not happening, Captain." I said, drawing my Carnifex hand cannon while Shepard drew his own pistol, Wrex leveled his shotgun, and Liara began shimmering with biotic energy.

"Give me a reason." Wrex rumbled.

Sterling and the turian brought their own weapons to bare in response. There was a tense couple seconds of this standoff before Shepard spoke.

"Stand down," he said, lowering his gun. "Their house, their rules."

I lowered my pistol and Liara lost her biotic aura.

"Don't come crying to me when they slice your gut open," Wrex said, still holding his shotgun.

"Easy, Wrex." I whisper.

Just when the tension began to reach a head, a voice cracked over the intercomm.

"Captain Matsuo, stand down!" the voice commanded. "We confirmed his identity. Spectres are allowed to carry weapons here."

Sterling and the turian lowered their rifles and Wrex lowered his shotgun

"You may proceed, Spectre." Matsuo said professionally. "I hope the rest of your visit will be...less confrontational. Gianna Parasini will meet you upstairs."

"Behave youselves." Stirling said as we walked by.

"Fuck you, too." I mumbled in response, earning a stern glance from Shepard as we entered the complex.

"What?" I told him. "I'm a little on edge, here."

"Let's just go see this Parasini woman." Shepard said.

"Yes, she seems to command some sort of authority here." Liara added.

The reception hall was pretty big. The main foyer had two stairways with a water fountain between them. The complex was littered with security cameras and scanners. And security guards. It's like there's a small army here.

As we approached the main desk, a woman in a red uniform motioned us over.

"I am Gianna Parasini, assistant to Administrator Anoleis. We apologize for the incident in the docking bay." she said.

"Thank you for diffusing the situation." Shepard replied.

"You're welcome. You understand our security chief was only doing her job." Gianna added. "One of my duties is the orientation of new arrivals. Do you have any questions?"

Liara, Wrex, and I exchanged glances. Better to let Shepard handle the talking.

"Has anyone unusual passed through here recently? We are searching for an asari matriarch. Benezia."

"As a matter of fact, she did pass through here." Gianna said.

"Can I speak with her?"

"Benezia left for the Peak 15 research complex several days ago," Gianna replied, "and to my knowledge she is still there."

Shepard scratched his chin.

"Okay, then could you tell us how to get there?"

Gianna looked down at a clip-board before speaking. "You'll need to get clearance from our administrator before you can leave this port?"

"Anoleis?" Shepard asked. Gianna nodded her head in confirmation. "Alright, where can I find this administrator?"

"He's on the main level," she said. "His office is to the left at the top of the elevator."

I looked around at all the guards again, and placed my hand on Shepard's shoulder to indicate that I would like to speak. Shepard nodded.

"You have a lot of security for such a small port, Ms. Parasini." I said, my voice slightly distorted by my helmet.

Gianna put both of her hands behind her back. "The Executive Board does everything in it's power to protect the privacy of our client corporations, sir."

"Our investigation is important," I told her. "I trust that your guards won't make any problems for us?"

"They shouldn't, but I'd tread lightly if I were you. The Executive Board can make your life very miserable if they are crossed." She said, somewhat quietly.

"Understood." Shepard said. "Just a couple more things. Firstly, we are looking for a researcher as well. Sarah Chung. Do you know where we can find her?"

Gianna walked to a nearby terminal. "Give me just a moment, and I'll pull up her file...aaaand here we are! Yes, Sarah Chung is in the main floor as well. Here I'll upload this information to your omnitool, Commander Shepard."

"Thank you." Shepard said. "Now secondly, do you have any news of what's happening on Peak 15?"

"Not really. A massive snowstorm knocked out communication. It happens from time to time. But even if I did know anything, I'm conctractually obligated not to say anything. Please understand.

"I do. Now may we go?"

"Of course. Now, if you need any additional help, you can find me at the administrators office." She said, turning around and leaving.

Liara was the next to speak.

"She's here... I can't believe it." She said before turning to Shepard. "I imagine you want to talk to me, Shepard. About my mother."

"No, I don't." Shepard said kindly. "I trust you Liara. You are part of my crew, military or no."

"...Thank you Shepard. That means a great deal to me."

"Not to mention we hashed this out on the ship already." I said.

"Let's just hurry up and get to the part where we blow up Geth." Wrex said impatiently.

I turned to Wrex as we walked to the elevator.

"You terrify me sometimes, Wrex."

"Just sometimes?" he said with a low chuckle. "I must be losing my edge." Then he gave me a harder look. "And, I could say the same about you. I may have looked asleep, but I saw what you did to that table when you were talking to the quarian."

We stepped into the elevator and Shepard hit the button for the main floor.

"Well it's common knowledge that I'm not really a normal human anymore."

"Come off it." Shepard cut in. "You're as normal as anyone I've ever known. Now what the hell did you do to one of our cafeteria tables?"

"Heh. He turned that thing into a block of scrap metal." Wrex said.

Shepard sighed. "That's alliance property, Rook. Why?"

"Tali looked like she needed some confirmation that I'd be able to handle myself down here, Shepard. And the table made a good object for pummeling."

I pulled up my omnitool and ordered a new table.

"There I ordered a new one. It will be waiting for us at the citadel."

"Alright," Shepard said, "just...try not to destroy my ship in your attempts to impress a certain quarian."

"I...but...uh..."

"I believe the cat has his tongue, Shepard." Liara said with a slight giggle.

Even Wrex laughed at my expense.

Then the elevator dinged and the doors opened, announcing our arrival at the main floor.

"First things first." the commander said. "Let's go meet this Anoleis and get permission to head to Peak 15."

Anoleis's office was gigantic. It had two armed guards at the door, a huge waiting area, then another room where Gianna's desk was.

"Is there anything else I can help you with, Commander?" She asked.

"Yes, actually." Shepard replied. "We'd like to see Administrator Anoleis."

"Okay, one moment please." She said before activating the intercomm. "Mr. Anoleis?"

A nasally voice came through the speaker. Anoleis.

"Yes? What? What?" he said.

"Commander Shepard is asking to see you, sir." She told him.

"Right. Fine. Send him back." he said.

Gianna motioned us to head to the back of the office, to yet another room where Anoleis, a salarian, was sitting at his desk.

"You will excuse me if I don't get up." he said condescendingly. "I have no time to entertain spaceborn vagabonds."

"Good first impression." Wrex said.

"I see you've looked up my service record, administrator." Shepard said with a bit of edge to his voice.

"Of course. Only a fool enters a negotiation without knowledge of the other party's tendencies." Anoleis replied before continuing. "This greeting is a courtesy. I will only cooperate as required by the Executive Board. Businesses come here to _avoid_ the second guessing of galactic law."

"I'm conducting an investigation. It's a matter of galactic security." Shepard said.

"Yes. Isn't it always." Anoleis said off-the-cuff. "I will _not_ allow you to harass our clients. This world is private property."

"I'm looking for Matriarch Benezia. Do you have any information?" Shepard asked.

"Yes. She arrived a couple days ago with a small escort and some cargo. She's up at Peak 15." Anoleis replied.

"What can you tell me about her cargo?"

"Large, heavy, and sealed. It passed weapons screening so beyond that it's none of our concern."

"What brought her here?" Shepard asked.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be at liberty to say. She came here as Agent Saren's executor."

"Excuse me, his what?" Liara asked.

"Executor." Anoleis said, sounding out each syllable. "Saren is a major shareholder in Binary Helix. Lady Benezia is authorized to act in his name. She's here on business for Binary Helix. There were issues on Peak 15 that required Saren's attention."

"I'd like to see her. Immediately." Shepard said.

"I'm afraid that you cannot."

Anoleis went on to tell us that Peak 15 was a private facility in the mountains, and that a blizzard has grounded the shuttles and that surface access had been cut off.

As we went to leave his office, Gianna called us over.

"You've never worked in the corporate world, have you Commander? You can't just bludgeon through bureaucracy."

The commander looked a bit exasperated.

"So it would seem. I need an alternative."

Gianna leaned and and whispered, "Talk to Lorik Qu'in. You should be able to find him at the hotel bar." Then she glance over her shoulder. "Can't say more, not within earshot of Mr. Anoleis."

"Thanks. I'm sure we will be talking later," Shepard said, then we left the office and made our way to the hotel to find Lorik Qu'in.

The hotel lounge was very quiet. Every conversation that was had was in hushed tones with the occasional anxious glance shot by the participants. I'm guessing the everyone here is afraid of a competing business catching wind of their new breakthroughs. All very cloak and dagger. Some asari even tried to recruit Shepard for some sort of corporate espionage involving Binary Helix and biotic amplifiers. He curtly informed her that his uniform is not for show and he would not violate what it represents.

Nice to see that becoming a spectre hasn't compromised Shepard's morals.

"Good move, Shepard. That would have just been trouble." I told him.

"I felt the same way, Rook. Now let's find Mr. Qu'in," he said.

A quick scan of the room revealed a lone turian sitting at a table. I tap Shepard's shoulder and point him out. Shepard nods and we approach the turian, who made no show of discomfort at our group. "You take this one. Wanna see how you handle this Rook."

"Aye aye, sir."

"Afternoon. Sit down. Have a drink. What can I do for you?" the turian said.

"Are you Lorik Qu'in?" I asked. "I heard you may be able to help us out."

He looked over to Shepard before speaking.

"You are the spectre, are you not? What can an old turian like me possibly help you with?" he asked.

I sat down across from Lorik.

"Lorik, we have important places to be. We need to get into the garage."

Lorik scratched what could be called his chin.

"You need a pass? Then our meeting is rather fortuitous."

He motioned for the rest to take a seat. All but Wrex complied.

"I'm the manager of the local Synthetic Insights office," he said. "For now, at least. See, Mr. Anoleis closed my office. He claims to be investigating reports of my corruption." Lorik took a sip of his drink before continuing. "The administrator is an interesting man. He has become quite wealthy since he took direct control of rents."

"Nice coincidence." I said.

"Indeed. I acquired evidence of Anoleis' actions. His goons are ransacking my office trying to find it. I suppose your goal lies outside of Port Hanshan. Anoleis would be...disinclined to let you wander." Another sip of his drink. "If you get that evidence back, I will give you my garage pass. As well as a sum of credits for the trouble."

"You sound like you have a plan, Lorik," I say.

"I do. However there is -oh what is that charming human expression...'a fly in the lotion?'"

"Something like that." I tell him.

"Well, violence against Anoleis' thugs may be necessary. He has members of Hanshan's security team searching my offices. He's paying them under the table. The honorable Ms. Matsuo is unaware of this."

I look over to Shepard before speaking.

"We'd rather not kill those officers. Under the table or no, I can't really blaming them for turning down an offer from the man who has complete control over their jobs."

"Noble. However, Ms. Matsuo harshly disapproves of outside contracting. We need each other here." Lorik said.

"True enough. We'll get your evidence, but hopefully we won't need to fight anyone." I tell him.

"Excellent. Here is the pass for the elevator to my office. The evidence is on my computer. The OSD contains an encryption key to activate it. Slide it into the drive and it will auto-execute. Oh, and do try to keep blood off the carpets."

"That's the idea, Qu'in. We'll be back with that evidence."

We left Lorik and took the hotel elevator back down to the main floor.

"You handled that well, Rook." Shepard said.

"Thank you, Shepard. I just hope this plays out well and we can get in there, get the evidence and leave."

"And if it doesn't? If security won't step aside and wants to fight, what's your plan?" Shepard asked.

I think about it for a second. "Well, I figure we convince them that it's not worth dying for, Liara and I will put on a full-tilt biotic light show and I will try my damndest to scare them into submission, Wrex will look vicious, and you will stand there, cool and confident as always...and if they still want to fight, then, unfortunately, we fight."

"Sounds good to me. I like looking scary." Wrex said.

"I also think it's a sound plan." Liara added.

Shepard smiles and claps me on the shoulder. "It's too bad you didn't stick with the alliance before. You'd probably be a 1st lieutenant by now."

I laugh. "Thanks for the compliment, Commander."

It did not take long when back on the main floor to head back towards the garage, which the Synthetic Insights office is next to. We slid Qu'in's access card into the elevator's receptacle and began the ascent to his corporate offices.

"Every time I'm on this planet, there's a blizzard." Wrex said as we stood in the elevator.

"You don't say?" Shepard deadpanned.

"Every. Damn. Time." Wrex added.

"I bet it's fucking cold out there." I said.

"Very. Noveria is not a very hospitable place, Rook." Liara said.

Then the elevator door opened into the hallway that lead to the office proper. We followed the hallway into the office, where we were greeted by two fully armed and armored Elanus Risk Control Services guards. Female human and a turian.

"Freeze! Hanshan security" the woman said while the turian aimed his weapon at us. "This office is sealed."

"Easy." Shepard said. "Lorik Qu'in gave us a pass in."

This did not put the guard at ease.

"Qu'in? Are you working for him? He's under investigation!" she said.

"I know Anoleis is paying you to shake this place down. Does Captain Matsuo know you're here?" Shepard said.

The guard got defensive, "Hey, I not the one who wants Qu'in. Anoleis has a varren up his ass about the guy. How about you pretend you didn't see us, we pretend we didn't see you." Then she and her turian companion left.

We made our way through the building, up the stairs, and into Qu'in's personal office. His computer was at the end of a long table. Shepard swiped the OSD, acquiring the evidence incriminating Anoleis. We left the office and who do we see waiting for us but Sergeant Stirling with half a dozen other guards.

"I don't think you're supposed to be here, Shepard," she said smugly.

Shepard just smiled and acted the gentleman. "You have me at a disadvantage Miss..?"

"Oh? Now you're going to show me respect? We've met once already. Sergeant Kaira Stirling, ERCS. Anoleis would throw you off world for what you did here. I won't. You know what we'd do to your type on my world?" She asked as a biotic field surrounded her while she drew her gun.

Surprisingly, Wrex was the next to speak.

"And you're breaking the law for bribe money. Do you know what we do to dirty cops on _my_ world?" He snarled, drawing his shotgun and baring his teeth.

Liara's biotics flared to life.

Shepard had his rifle trained on the threat.

My turn.

"Are you willing to die over this?" I asked as I unholstered my Carnifex and drew on as much biotic power as I could, bathing myself in a blue aura and causing some items to fly around the room for dramatic effect. Stirling seeemed unaffected, but her cohorts looked scared.

Stirling turned to me smugly. "_I'm _not going to die here."

Time to goad her into doing something stupid

"Don't do this. You know you can't stand against us. And if you do, then you're even dumber than you look, _Sergeant._"

"How DARE you patronize me!" She screamed. Her biotics flared with her temper.

Before she or the other guards could do anything, I initiated a biotic charge, batting her gun aside and crushing her pathetic barrier before pinning her into a wall and pressing my pistol up underneath her chin. Before the other guards could react to what happened, Shepard roared out, "If you want to live, you'll lower your weapons!"

A quick glance was shared among them as they looked at the biotic that had their sergeant pinned to a wall with a gun to her head, the enraged krogan just waiting for a reason to rip them all to shreds, and the asari with fire burning in her eyes. They weren't sure what to do. But their guns were still leveled.

"No. NO! You kill them!" Stirling screamed.

They still looked uncertain.

"The evidence they're here for implicates us all!" She yelled.

This caused her men to circle around us.

This bitch was getting annoying.

"Now, you listen to me and you listen good you, arrogant, entitled bitch." I snarled to her, leaning in close. "I can put a round from this lovely hand cannon up through your jaw where it will bounce around in the empty space between your ears. Or I could separate your head from your body with my mind. Or my personal favorite: taking away your gun and letting you fist-fight my friend Wrex, over there. Your choice." I said. "Or, and don't let me discourage my previous options, you could _stand the fuck down_ and you all get to walk away alive. Jail is way better than death. What do you think, Sergeant?"

She just glared at me.

"I think you should take that last option and run before my friend loses his patience," Shepard said. "Think of those you command. You hold their lives in your hands, Kaira."

"Yes, please, no blood needs to be shed here," Liara added.

A very tense moment passed before Kaira Stirling spoke again.

"...fine..." she muttered. "Stand down, men."

"Nice to know you can see things rationally, Sergeant." Shepard said. "Now, get out of here and go straight to Captain Matsuo and turn yourself in because if you threaten me or my team again, we will not hesitate to kill you."

Shepard is a boss.

Stirling and her thugs departed and we made one last sweep of the offices to make sure we didn't miss anything. Satisfied, we went to the levator and began our descent to the main floor yet again.

"Glad to see your plan worked, Rook." Shepard said. "You can be quite convincing when you feel like it."

"Me too," I told him, " and thanks...but for a while, I was pretty sure that place was going to turn into a bloodbath."

"A real shame." Wrex said. "She and her thugs defile the name of law enforcement and were preventing justice. They deserved to die. On my planet, they would have been stripped and fed to the varren."

"I do not believe it is our place to make that judgement," Liara said, leaning her back against the elevator railing.

"I agree," Shepard added, "we will have to kill many of those that stand in our way as it is. We should take the opportunities we have to spare life...I doubt we will get many."

Liara nodded and discreetly moved a bit closer to the commander.

"Hmph." Wrex grunted, pensievely.

The elevator chimed, announcing our arrival to the main floor. As we made our way back to the main lobby, we were approached by Administrator Anoleis' assistant, Gianna Parasini.

"Commander," she said, "there have been reports of noises in the Synthetic Insights offices. Do you know anything about it?"

Shepard shrugged.

"It's probably Anoleis' thugs tearing the place apart."

"And the fact that Sergeant Stirling just stomped by here, all in a huff, with half a dozen officers?" She asked.

"I stand by my previous statement." the commander said with a smile.

Gianna seemed at least a little amused.

"Smartass, hm?" she said, "That's ok. I can work with that. Just meet me at the hotel bar for a drink. _Before_ you talk to Qu'in. I'll be waiting."

Then she was gone.

"What do you think, Commander?" I asked.

"She seems like she has something to say. We might as well hear her out." was his response as he lead us off towards the hotel lounge.

True to her word, Gianna was waiting patiently at a table, but something about her posture seemed to convey more authority than before.

"Allow me to re-introduce myself." She said as we took our places, standing around the table. "Gianna Parasini, Noveria Internal Affairs."

"I knew something was up with you. Now what is an internal affairs agent doing on Port Hanshan?" Shepard asked.

"I've been here undercover for six months, investigating Anoleis' corruption. The Executive Board is on to him. I'm just digging for proof." Then she smiled to Shepard. "And that's where you come in. I want you to convince Lorik Qu'in to testify to the board. He's all we need to charge Anoleis with his crimes."

Their conversation went on for a bit, and if I know the commander at all by this point, he will agree to convince Lorik to testify. However, something else had drawn my attention from Shepard and Gianna's conversation. One of the ERCS guards looked incredibly familiar. That's when I realized that he had been part of the security team that took control of the batarian slaver ship. He was standing over by the bar, off duty by the looks of it. I leaned over to Liara and let her know where I was going, telling her to bring the others and meet me at the bar after they speak to Lorik, then I made my way over to the guard.

"It's good to see that incident on the batarian ship hasn't scared you away from working," I told him.

He turned, staring intensely into the visor of my helmet, not recognizing me.

"Not a lot of people know about that. " he said.

"Well I would, or have you forgotten our little celebration on the Kilimanjaro?"

His eyes widened. "Holy shi-... Rook?"

"You got it," I said, shaking his hand.

"What in blazes are you doing on this piece of frozen hell? And what's with the helmet?" he asked.

I order him a drink then answer. "After the slaver incident, I ended up on the citadel where I spent some time in C-Sec Academy. From there I ended up working with Commander Shepard, humanity's first spectre. Now we're here. Council business," I say while taking a seat next to him. "As for the helmet...well, have you heard from Tech Specialist Fisher lately?"

He shook his head. "Last I heard he was stationed on Peak 15. Comms went down over there a while ago, around the time that asari matriarch showed up, and the transit has been shut down due to the blizzard. But the last things we heard weren't good. Distress calls. Whatever is happening over there. I hope they can hold out until the storm passes and we can send help."

"You said communications to Peak 15 are down?"

"Yes, sir."

"...I got a message from Fisher just a few hours ago. He looked...distraught and warned me from coming here," I told him.

"Well, Fisher _is _a talented engineer. He may have been able to rig one of the dishes to get a message off-world. You may want to meet up with Dr. Chung. She had a lot invested in Peak 15 and she could probably give you some information."

I glance across the bar to see Commander Shepard shake hands with Lorik Qu'in and make his way across the room to stand next to me, along with Liara and Wrex.

"And here is my boss, now." I say. "Thanks for the info. Just...one more thing. I'm trying to keep my being here under wraps. My own reasons. Think you can keep that between us?"

The guard laughed. "I may have been a prize in a batarian auction if not for you and Fisher. You're secrets safe with me. Anyhow, break time's over. It was good seeing you again." Then he stood from his stool. "Commander Shepard." he said, nodding to the commander before heading toward the exit.

"Friend of yours?" Shepard asked as I got up from my own barstool.

"Acquaintance, more like. He was on the slaver ship. He knows both myself and James Fisher." I told Shepard.

"Learn anything?"

"Not much. Sounds like something heavy is going down at Peak 15. Fisher is there, but communications have been down since before I got my message from him. That guard seems to think that he may have been able to rig a device for a burst transmission to send his message. He also suggested I bring this up to Dr. Chung."

"It would take a substantial amount of power to get a message offworld with conventional communication arrays disabled," Liara said, "It must have been very important that he get that message to you."

"It seems that way." I tell her, then to the commander, "Did Qu'in part with his garage pass, Commander?"

Shepard pulled the card out of a compartment on his armor.

"He did, indeed. On top of that, he agreed to testify against Anoleis, who just got arrested by Parasini. However, It sounds like we need to make a visit to Dr. Chung."

We made for the elevator and the main floor of the complex.

"Rook?" Shepard asked once we were inside.

"Yes?"

"This Dr. Chung, she is your friend, right?" Shepard asked.

"Well...yes."

"But Fisher's message to you has indicated otherwise. That there is something else going on where you are concerned. Like Dr. Timothy being alive."

"I'm aware, Commander. I...I'm not sure what to think about all of it yet. I can see all these scenarios in my head. Not many of them point to sunshine and rainbows."

"And when we approach her? How do you want to handle this, Rook?" Shepard said.

"I just want answers. She is...was...may still be my friend. We'll just have to see what happens, Shepard. But my instincts tell me that something is definitely sour with this situation."

The elevator chimed and we approached the ExoGeni office suite, which was part of its own complex, complete with a small army of security personnel. Luckily I didn't recognize any of them. Shepard relayed his spectre status to the receptionist and she let us in. We continued to the back, stopping at the entrance of Sarah's office.

"I want to go in on my own. It's...important. She may not give me the answers I need if all of us are in there."

Shepard did not seem very happy with this.

"And if anything goes south, you're in there by yourself." Shepard said, punctuating the phrase by crossing his arms.

"I don't know that it will go that badly... Please, Commander. I know you don't like being in the dark, but if James' message is right then I _need_ to know what she knows. I'll let you know when you can come in. Please trust me, Shepard."

Shepard looked at Liara and Wrex, then back to me.

"Let the whelp handle this, Shepard. He hasn't let you down so far. And there are some things a man has to do on his own." Wrex said.

Shepard closed his eyes for a couple seconds.

"...Ok, Rook. You approach her alone. But I expect a full explanation on what's going on here once we get back on the Normandy. And if I get the slightest inkling that something wrong, we're coming in."

"That's fair enough, Shepard. If I'm going to be fighting alongside you, you deserve to know the truth, as does the rest of the crew. I'll fill everyone in when we debrief after the mission."

"Exciting." I hear Liara whisper to herself.

I nod to them all before heading into the foyer of Sarah's office. It's impressive. She must have gotten promoted since I last saw her. Her office is almost as big as Anoleis' was. I approach her secretary and explain that I represent Commander Shepard and she told me to head back. I made my way past her and stopped at the old wooden double-doors that marked the entrance to Sarah's work area. I took a deep breath, took off my helmet, and knocked twice.

Silence. Then I hear a familiar voice.

"Come in."

Whoever she was expecting to step through, it was obvious it wasn't me.

"Jack!" She said, hopping up from her desk. "Please, come in! Sit down! It's great to see you. What brings you here?"

I take a seat across from her at her desk.

"Hi Sarah. It's good to see you. I'm working for Commander Shepard and the Council now. I'm guessing you've already been informed as to what he's doing here?"

Sarah put her hand on her chin.

"That business with the asari matriarch and the disasters on Peak 15? Yes, I was informed that he was looking for her, but I don't know any more than anyone else, Jack. I'm afraid I can't help you there. I'm sorry."

"That's ok. Thanks anyhow. I like the office, Sarah."

"Thanks, Jack! I got promoted after that slaver business and what happened to Dr. Timothy, the poor man." She began to get apprehensive. "Listen, Jack, it really is great to see you, but I'm very busy now. I don't know anything about that matriarch. If you want to talk when I get off work, I can meet up with you."

She made to stand up but I motioned for her to sit down.

"Sarah...that's not what I'm here for."

I opened my omnitool and played James' message.

Sarah pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. Then, as if she was taking off a mask, her whole persona changed. Gone was her smile and bright eyes, and in their place sat the face of ruthless ambition.

"It's a shame. I suppose you want answers, don't you?" She said flatly. "Very well. Ask your questions."

"Is Dr. Timothy alive, Sarah?"

"Yes, he is."

"But-"

"'-I saw him get shot'" She said, imitating my voice.

"I watched him die, Sarah!"

"No you didn't. You saw him get shot in the head. Then he was dragged away. Unlikely as it sounds, he is alive.

I cross my arms. "This doesn't add up, Dr. Chung. What is going on?"

"You're approaching territory from which you can never turn back, Rook." She said menacingly. "Take my advice: Pretend you didn't get Fisher's message. Pretend you were never here. Go back to your commander, finish your mission, and leave. Otherwise, this may get ugly."

"I came for answers. I'm not leaving till I get them. Do I need to call in Shepard and get him to apply whatever methods spectres use to get what they want? Then, not only will I know, but the council will know as well. I don't know that your bosses at ExoGeni will be pleased that their company is getting so much attention from the higher ups." I asked her, eyes locked on hers.

"I don't work for exclusively for ExoGeni, Rook." She scoffed. "Yes, I do the odd job for them to keep them when they ask, but my work is privately funded. In fact, it was privately funded even back when you first showed up. But it would be very unfortunate for me if Shepard got involved, especially given current developments. Now...where do you want me to begin."

"From the start. What were you and Dr. Timothy doing on that research center?"

"Well, we really were researching dark energy. Our hope was to create a ship-mounted mass relay. That way a spacefaring vessel could go from any one location to a mass relay that could theoretically be located anywhere across the galaxy, allowing more ease in space travel. Dr. Timothy was the lead researcher on the project. However, we soon realized that it may be possible to manipulate the energy in such a way as to create instant teleportation! We spent nearly a year and over a billion credits to create a device that would allow us to open a stable wormhole, though we hadn't had an opportunity to test it. Sadly, we could not get any definitive results on a destination point. We couldn't obtain instant, lateral travel across _our_ universe, but he theorized that we could actually come into contact with other universes, or even other points on our own timeline."

She stopped to stand and pace.

"Dr. Timothy wanted to scrap the project. He was afraid of what could happen if we altered our past or our future. Even moreso when I suggested contact with a parallel universe or another galaxy. He said this was the very reason that the council didn't allow mass relays to be activated nonchalantly, and he said what we were doing was the very same, but on a much grander scale. That even if the project was a complete success, we would have to keep details in secret. I told him that without risk there is no reward, but he refused to listen to me."

"What happened then, Sarah?"

"Simple. I went over his head, to our benefactor. He ordered us to continue the project, or else 'something irreperably unfortunate' would happen to us both. So we continued study. Eventually we reached a point where we could create a one way portal. We activated it. Shortly thereafter, you appeared. A human from our past that had been fundamentally altered."

I was having a hard time hearing what she was saying.

"So..._you _brought me here."

"Correct, Jack. I had wanted to implant you with a control chip, but Dr. Timothy's conscience got in the way and he prevented it. Instead, we lied to you. Told you that it just...happened."

"It wasn't some sort of cosmic accident?...You...you took my life away." I didn't know what to think. Subconsciously, I could feel plans forming, but my rational mind was numbing quickly.

"And I was willing to let that be. Right up until I discovered that the good Doctor was planning on letting you leave. Even funding it and giving you a place to live. He felt so guilty about what we did. It was rather pathetic for a scientist."

"...Then why didn't you try to stop it. You knew about it. You even seemed happy about me going off into the galaxy."

She sat back down at her desk and smiled wickedly.

"Think for just a moment Mr. Kasra. I wasn't just going to let you walk away."

The realization hit me like a freight train.

"...You contacted the slavers. _You_ told them where we were. That's how they knew to strike when security was the least prepared...while Joseph and I were away from the base."

She giggled maliciously.

"Very good, Jack. Our benefactor had taken quite an interest in what we had accomplished. I put in a call to him, and soon the batarians showed up. It was unfortunate how brutal they were, but it had to be done."

"You mean all those lives lost. Even Joseph's were-"

"Acceptable casualties, Kasra. Don't worry though, Joseph Baker would have been dealt with eventually. The man just knew too much. But you asked about the Doctor. Well he was indeed shot in the head, unfortunately. Luckily when the batarians 'kidnapped' me I was able to get to their medical wing and keep his heart beating. Then it was just a matter of placing him in an escape pod and activating a special distress beacon, notifying my benefactor. I couldn't let the knowledge in that man's mind just rot away, after all. So yes, he is indeed alive. Before you ask, I'm being honest in saying that I don't know where he is being kept."

I could feel something boiling up from within me. Something terrifying and uncontrollable. I activate a beacon for Shepard. I have a feeling he's going to need to be here. Soon.

"And who is you're benefactor?" I asked her

She laughed again.

"Believe it or not, I don't know his name. Just the name of his organization: Cerberus."

Cerberus. The radical pro-human organization that splintered off from the Systems Alliance. I remember reading about them in my classes at the Academy.

"Cerberus...wh...why are you telling me this?" The feeling of dread in my stomach increasing as she reached into her desk and grabbed a device about the size of her hand.

"Simple. You aren't leaving here, Jack. I told you to just leave but you _had_ to have your answers. And although I wasn't able to put a controlling device in your mind. I was able to install some failsafes here." She said, holding up the device. "I call this a biotic dampener. It doesn't play nice with that amp I equipped you with."

Then she activated it.

It felt like nails being raked across a thousand chalkboards in my head. I fell to my knees as 8 or so guards filed in from a hidden entrance at the back of her office and began to surround me.

Then a very pissed off krogan burst through the door, his shotgun vaporizing the guard closest to me. Then a biotic blast knocked 3 off their feet as Liara and Shepard entered the room, taking cover behind pieces of furniture as more guards filed in.

My consciousness was begin to slip away when Shepard shot the device out of Dr. Chung's hand, shattering it.

All at once, the anger I had been holding back, the rage at what I had just learned boiled over the surface of my control. I tried to take control. _"Blind rage has no place on a battlefield."_ I remembered Joseph's words, but they were falling on deaf ears.

I felt the biotic strength surging around me. Rational thought was gone. All that was left was instinct. A thirst for revenge. Unabashedly pure rage. I wasn't me anymore. I wasn't Jack Kasra. I was the embodiment of all my most violent, primal desires. I was an avatar of justice for the men that had died because of Sarah's ambitions; for Joseph Baker.

I charged into a nearby guard planting a fist into his chest, caving in the bones of his sternum and ribs, the force of the blow knocking down the companions beside him. I turn as another pulse of biotic energy knocks the guards across the room into the wall and unconsciousness. Then I turn to Sarah, who had gotten knocked down in the maelstrom.

She was backing towards the exit. Her smug look of victory was replaced with abject terror. It satisfied the primal part of me. But another part of me, a part that I was quickly forgetting, felt disgusted.

I projected a barrier over her exit, sealing her in. She stood up and tried to run through it. By the time she turned back towards me, I was right next to her. I threw a barrier around the both of us, locking the others out. It was the easiest thing in the world for the monster I had become to reach up, grab her by the throat, and begin choking the life from her.

"Rook! Stand down!" Shepard screamed, to no avail as he attempted to beat down the barrier.

"Get a hold of yourself, Serviceman!" Liara cried while starting in on the barrier with her own biotics.

Wrex stood off to the side, the guards were all dead or incapacitated, so he was observing.

"God dammit, Rook! Don't kill her. You're not a murderer, no matter how bad she deserves it!" Shepard roared.

I could hear the words, but I wasn't in control anymore. This was self-presevation. If she didn't die here, then she would just become another obstacle down the road. The new part of my psyche was screaming that it must be done.

The life was beginning to leave Sarah's eyes when Wrex approached the barrier and spoke. "Rook. The turian and the quarian. Think of them. We are your krannt. Your new brothers in arms. Control yourself."

I felt my hold on Sarah's neck loosen as she sucked in a breath.

Shepard stopped attacking the barrier and motioned for Liara to do the same.

"Rook. Tali told you that you were more human than anyone she had known. She's right. I don't know what really happened to you, or what this woman told you, but cold blooded murder is not in your style. Even I have learned that since you joined our crew. And I doubt Joseph or Dr. Timothy would want you to do this."

Images flashed through my mind. Garrus and I drinking and laughing on the citadel between training sessions. Dr. Timothy's earnest kindness in his actions. Joseph Baker letting me in on his sagely, if brash, wisdom. Ash and I saving Tali from the shadow broker's thugs. Tali, and the way she would wring her hands the first couple times we spoke. How excited she was during the sparring match between Kaiden and I...the worry in her voice when I came down here.

I have to regain control. I can feel it. If I can regain control, then my subconscious will prevent myself from losing it in the future. But the primal instincts are strong. Fighting savagely against myself, I relinquish more and more of my physical grip, while regaining more mental control, until Sarah falls to the ground. Then I bring down my barriers before darkness envelopes me and I collapse.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Get them to the infirmary! Move!"

These were the words Commander Shepard barked as two gurneys laden with two unconscious bodies, a man and woman, were wheeled onto the Normandy. He had radioed ahead so a small medical team was prepared to take the two forms straight to the medbay from the decontamination room, which they promptly did.

Inside the medbay Dr. Chakwas and her team set about putting each of them on life support while Shepard observed from the side, waiting for Chakwas' prognosis. Outside, however, a small crowd consisting of Liara, Wrex, Kaidan, Garrus, Tali, and Ashley, as well as a few other crewmembers, was eagerly waiting by the now darkened-for-privacy windows of the medbay. After what felt like an eternity, Shepard stepped out. They all looked to him for an explanation as to what happened.

Garrus was the first to speak up. "Commander. What the hell happened? Was Jack hit? Who was the girl? Why-"

Shepard held up a hand to stop him before taking a deep breath and explaining exactly what had transpired. First stating that the mystery woman was Sarah Chung and that she was connected to Rook, then recounting what happened from the time they had broke in to help Rook to when he lost control and projected the barrier around himself while choking her.

"-and once we finally got through to him, he screamed and dropped the doctor before collapsing and violently seizing. He didn't seem to have any external or internal injuries, but something happened in his head." Shepard finished his explanation with a solemn look at his crew.

"Will...will he be okay, Commander?" Tali asked, her voice sounding small.

Shepard looked at the quarian engineer and smiled, "I think so, Tali, but I think it's going to be largely up to him. His brainwaves are going crazy, but he's stable. I think it may just take a little time."

"Rook's tough." Wrex added.

Kaidan was the next to speak up. "And this Dr. Chung that seems to know so much about Rook, what of her?"

"Unfortunately, the asphyxiation and extensive biotic damage she took internally were too much for her. She succumbed to her wounds." Shepard delivered this bit of information with a note of sadness in his voice.

"Why do we even care what happened to her?" asked Joker, who had been listening in over ther intercom. "I mean, Rook just wanted to talk and she tried to capture him like an errant pet. Sounds like she got what was coming to her."

"That's true," Garrus said, "but Jack and Sarah had history. They were friends once. And we care because...because one of Jack's greatest fears was that he would lose control of himself...as you all know, strictly speaking, Jack isn't...well, normal. This is gonna be tough for him to digest when he wakes up."

"..huh." Jokers voice crackled over the intercom.

"He is as normal as anyone I've known, Garrus. I think she just told him something that pushed him over the edge. Any one of us has buttons that could be pushed like that." Shepard interjected, "We all have our demons to deal with."

"You are making this too complicated," Wrex finally added, "She may have been the whelp's friend at one point, but she became an enemy and, regardless of if he wanted to or not, the whelp did what needed to be done... I can relate to that. Now, I've had enough of this little pow-wow. I'll be down below when you're ready to go back, Shepard."

And with that, Wrex left.

"...so what's the plan, Skipper?" Ashley asked.

"We wait. Right now the blizzard is too intense to attempt even ground travel. We'll wait for it to lighten up a bit, then we'll go get Benezia and resolve the issues at Peak 15." Shepard said in reply. "Now, everyone back to your posts. As soon as there is an update, Dr. Chakwas will let us know."

The next 2 days passed without incident. Shepard would go back to Port Hanshan with various members of the team to try to dig up more information on Saren or Benezia until the blizzard's ferocity died down. Rook's condition hadn't changed, but he was under constant observation by Dr. Chakwas, and he got plenty of visitors. Garrus and Tali remained at his bedside whenever they weren't on duty, but the rest of the team made sure to stop in at least once. Even Wrex came by to stand by Rook's bedside and silently look down at him for a while.

It was in the mid-afternoon of the second day when Joker came over the intercom, letting the team know that the blizzard had cleared enough to take a Mako up to Peak 15. Shepard decided to take Liara and Kaidan along for this mission, and with a word of farewell to the rest of the crew, they departed the Normandy and made for the garage at Port Hanshan.

Once inside a Mako and making their way toward Peak 15, Kaidan spoke up.

"So what are we going to be running into up there, Commander?"

Shepard answered without taking his eyes off of the snowed-over road. "I'm not sure, Lieutenent. All we really know is something has gone awry up there and that it was the last place Benezia was seen. Also, according to a transmission that Rook received, there may be a tech specialist by the name of James Fisher somewhere in the facility."

"And what are we going to do about him, commander?"

"If we find him, we take him back to the Normandy. His transmission indicated that he has some information on Rook. He may be able to help him."

"But Shepard," Liara cut in, "didn't Dr. Chakwas tell you Serviceman Rook will have to pull out of this on his own?"

Shepard just smiled at that. "Yes she did, Liara, but Rook is part of _my_ crew, and I'm still going to do everything I can to help...anyhow, how are you feeling, Liara?"

"Me?...apprehensive. I haven't seen Mother in a long time, but she needs to answer for this. One way or another."

"Atta girl." Kaidan said, patting Liara on the back.

"Looks like we found part of the problem. Scanners are picking up geth signatures. Liara, take the engineering console. Kaidan, you're on guns. I need to focus on keeping us on the road."

_So empty. It's all so empty. This place is a wasteland, devoid of anything substantial. I should be doing something...but I can't quite recall what it is.._

[Jack Kasra.]

..._Who...what?.._

[Jack Kasra, do you wish to survive or to live? Can you even tell the difference?]

_Who are you?...Where am I?_

[You are me. I am you. Answer the question.]

_...to survive or live? Aren't they the same thing?_

[...]

_No...no I suppose they aren't, are they? I want to live. To be._

[...]

_Hello?_

[And if your state of ...living... were threatened, would your top priority be to fight to preserve it?]

_Yes. What kind of question is that?_

[And if another's life were threatened, someone you held dear, would you fight to preserve their life as well?]

_...Yes I would. _

[What if in preserving the life of another, you lose your own, in turn?]

_That's a tough question. Life is precious. I would try to save us both._

[That is not an option.]

_Then I guess it would depend on the situation presented, but if it were a cut-and-dry choice of whether I live or someone important to me lives, I would probably choose to preserve their life._

[You are weak. Self-preservation is always the top priority. To destroy those who would do one harm should queue before the preservation of others. Your answer confuses me. As did your wresting my control away.]

_Control? Who are you, really?_

[I am you. You are-]

_Stop! Explain what you mean?_

[I could explain it thusly: I am your instinct. Your primal urges. Your need to survive.]

_But everyone has instinct. Why are you so...different?_

[When astronomical events changed you over the course of time, it resulted in your advanced physiology and mental capacity, as well as myself. It was my job to preserve your human form and keep the changes occurring in you from destroying you, securing my own survival as well. Once you regained consciousness at the lab facility and retained all your old faculties as well, I expected to disappear. But I did not.]

_Okay...so...why are we talking?_

[To decide who lives. Which of us will continue to function and which of us will be absorbed into the functionality of the other.]

_What do you mean by this? This is MY body!_

[...]

[We killed her, you know.]

_...Killed who?_

[The woman who attempted subjugation of us. Our offensive killed her]

_So...I was too late in regaining control..._

[Correct. But she was a threat. She would continue to be so. She had to be eliminated. I sense grief and anger. Why?]

_No. She had to be incapacitated. You had no right to kill her._

[We had every right, Jack. Your anger confuses me.]

_There were other courses of action. Harder? Yes. But they would have also kept both herself, and me alive._

[It was the simplest course of action.]

_No. It wasn't. She died without revealing everything she knew. She died with important information left unsaid! ...And she was my friend, once._

[...]

_Life is not dictated by instinct or a pure sense of survival. It is made up of choices, actions, and relationships. Sometimes ground must be lost to be gained and thensome. Sometimes an old friend becomes an enemy. Even on a battlefield, there is no place for pure rage or instinct. It can be a boon, yes, but only when tempered with reason and compassion. _

[What...do you mean?]

_I mean exactly what I said. __I __will be taking control of my body. You will return to being a part of me once more. I don't plan on dying, so don't worry about my sense of survival. We cannot be disjointed like this any longer. _

[...Very well. I shall acquiesce to your demand. Goodbye. And live.]

Tali'zorah Nar Rayya was sitting in a rather uncomfortable chair beside her comatose comrade and dear friend. Noveria was entering its night cycle and she had just finished her duties in engineering. In truth, she should be in a sleeper pod, but her worries about Rook and the sudden comm silence from Commander Shepard and the away team kept her awake. So she had been spending her spare time with Dr. Chakwas in the med bay, at Rook's bedside.

More often than not, Garrus was there also. However Dr. Chakwas can only handle so much of his dry and (in his opinion, at least) witty sarcasm before assuring him that Rook would be fine and sending him on his way.

"It's a good thing you're here so often, you know?" Chakwas' matronly voice broke the silence.

Tali jumped slightly at the sound of Dr. Chakwas' voice.

"Why do you say that, Doctor?"

"I can't really say for certain," she said with a hint of a smile, "but he just seems...calmer and more at ease when you are here."

"Do you really think so, Dr. Chakwas?"

"Why of course!" she said, suddenly beaming. "On my other deployments, I noticed that a person always seemed to heal faster when his or her significant other was close at hand."

Tali blushed furiously under her visor.

"Doctor, it's not like that. He's just a dear friend." Tali said hurriedly.

Dr. Chakwas leveled a deadpan expression to the young quarian.

"I've been around for a bit, dear. You're not fooling me."

"I...uh..."

"Tali, he seemed to be rather fond of you as well. Why not just talk to him about it?"

Tali began to wring her hands furiously.

"I...um...well...He just...Garrus mentioned how distant Rook can get from time to time and-I-don't-think-he-would-want-to-be-with-a-quarian..." Tali rattled off breathlessly.

"Breath, child!" Chakwas scolded. "First of all, I've never met a man who didn't need to be convinced of what was good for him, and I'm sure Mr. Rook here is no exception. As for you being a quarian, do you really think that would bother him? It's obvious he hold you in very high regard, Tali."

Yet more blushing. "Doctor, Jack has made friends with almost everyone on this ship. Even Wrex is warming up to him."

Dr. Chakwas just chuckled lightly. "Tali, I didn't see Rook utterly destroy a military-grade table and promise to make it back alive for Wrex. Did you?"

Even though she was embarassed, this did make Tali smile.

"No...I guess I didn't. But even if he did feel the same way...I don't even know where to begin talking to him about it. I...I get so nervous-and-then-I-start-to-ramble-and-"

"Tali." Chakwas held up a hand.

"-and then I look like a fool. I've...I've never really had a relationship before. The fleet always came first."

Chakwas just smiled mischieviously.

"Well then, you can practice on Rook. He's still out cold, dear."

"You can't be serious, Doctor. What if he can hear us still?"

"Well, if that were the case, you've already admitted how you feel about him, Tali. Just try it. The boy is lying right there. Try telling him how you feel."

Tali just nodded, turned, and took a deep breath.

"Jack. My dear friend..." Tali stopped and looked at the doctor.

"Go on, Tali."

"Jack...you've done so much for me. You saved my life where others wouldn't care. You show me respect where I had only recieved contempt. You...you are just amazing. And yet you make it seem like I'm the one helping you...but.."

Tali takes another breath and grabs Jack's hand.

"...but sometimes I can see the loneliness and sadness in your eyes, behind your smile...and...and...I just want to do whatever I can to make that sadness go away."

One more breath.

"I really care about you, Jack... I promise to stay by your side and do whatever I can to make the loneliness and sadness go away. I promise..."

Tali looked back to the doctor before asking, "Did...did that sound okay?"

Doctor Chakwas just smiled warmly. "It was perfect, dear. I don't think you needed as much practice as you thought."

"Thanks for the help, Doctor Chakwas."

"It's quite alright, Tali. It isn't the first time I've given that speech to an uncertain young person."

They both just sat there in relative silence. The beeping of Rook's monitors being the only sound. Then, all at once his alarms went off. Tali turned in her seat, and by the time Dr. Chakwas had crossed the room, Rook took a gasp of air and bolted upright and took a quick look around to get his bearings.

"Rook, how are you feeling? You were unconscious for several days" the doctor inquired.

Rook simply stretched and cracked his neck before letting his eyes rest on the doctor, then Tali.

"I feel fine. Good morning Dr. Chakwas. Good morning Tali."

Tali just stared at him before tackling him and alternating between embracing him and punching him.

"You stupid bosh'tet. Do you know how worried I was about you. We had no idea when you would wake up..."

Then she settled on an embrace.

"Thank you for coming back alive."

Rook wrapped a tentative arm around her.

"I don't break my promises, Tali."

Realizing the position they were in, Tali switched to sitting on the bed beside him before speaking.

"Neither do I, Jack."


End file.
